


New York State of Mind

by BlaineAnderson, Kurt_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Dom!Blaine, M/M, Smut, Sub!Kurt, Supernatural Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Blaine, Violence, bottom!Kurt, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 79,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineAnderson/pseuds/BlaineAnderson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Hummel/pseuds/Kurt_Hummel
Summary: Blaine Anderson has done it! He's gotten into NYADA, moved to New York, and is loving every minute of it.... But moving away from home, into his own apartment that his parents bought for him is kind of lonely. He never let it get him down though, eager to make friends, and find his own two feet in NY. Even if it meant befriending every take out delivery guy in proximity of his apartment.Maybe that loneliness is why Blaine became so invested when his extremely attractive and skilled ballet instructor, Kurt Hummel, started to talk to him.But there's something a little strange about Kurt that Blaine can't quite put his finger on...





	1. Fade Into View - Ballet is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> We are two idiots who have been RPing together as these two idiots for just under 3 years. With the recent tumblr purge, our accounts got flagged as explicit so we are moving our RPs to AO3. The format will be structured as an RP, but we hope that you can still read along without too much hassle. I'll also try and fix all of the terrible typos from us trying to write replies from our cell phones. There will be formatting changes too so please be patient while we fix it all up! I've tried to tag what I can, but please let me know if you think I should tag anything else :) - Thanks in advance!

**Kurt**

It had been around four years since Kurt had graduated NYADA, and he felt like he’d barely left the school.  
  
Probably because this was his seventh time at the school.  
  
Being a vampire did give Kurt a lot of time to experience a different amount of jobs and different courses. He’d taken English literature, a politics course, a law course. There was once that one time he’d taken a course in engineering but he always found himself coming back to performing.  
  
It had been centuries since Kurt first got his taste on stage and the more the different types of plays, ballets, and musicals showed up, the more Kurt wanted to get on stage and perform his heart out. There were many hobbies that Kurt lost interest in his many years of being alive but performing was one that Kurt never lost his passion for.  
  
So it made sense that he’d always come back to New York and NYADA. Normally Kurt had been a student but now, he’d been working as a ballet instructor at the college for a couple of years now.  
  
While it had only been a few years since he’d started teaching - which was actually a first for Kurt despite how long he’d been living for - the first day of the new school year was always something that Kurt dreaded. Especially with the freshman. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d met a kid who thought they were experts since they’d been doing ballet for years and they had completely flawed techniques or were just lazy. They would often argue with Kurt that they were doing it fine and he was the one in the wrong who didn’t know what he was talking about. It wasn’t until he had to get the feedback from two other instructors at the school that they finally believed him.  
  
The worst had been one student last year. Unlike the others who thought they knew everything, this girl was actually good. But it was obvious that she was lazy because she thought she could get away with it rather than doing it properly. This wasn’t too bad since Kurt had students like this before. The problem with this girl? She couldn’t take criticism. For most of the year, she had been convinced that Kurt was just jealous of her and that he was being far too harsh - while not listening to the fact that actual Broadway directors would be far harsher than Kurt could ever be - and had told everyone she could that he was singling her out.  
  
It wasn’t until Madam Tibedeux called them both in for a meeting. It was mostly to see what was actually going on. Kurt had always been known as being strict and hard to impress, but Madam Tibedeux was concerned since she never heard him singling someone out. Kurt had told her what had happened, and after speaking to a few of the other students in this girl’s class and a few of the other dance instructors, Madam Tibedeux found out what was really going on. And gave the girl a much-needed speech about how criticism didn’t mean she was being singled out and that she had to grow a tougher backbone if she wanted to last in this industry. The girl didn’t seem too happy about it and just stormed out of the room. Apparently, Madam Tibedeux had also been critical of her and she seemed to think it was a personal attack too.  
  
Kurt had no idea of this girl was coming back, but if she was, Kurt was hoping that she’d either matured a lot over the holidays. Thankfully if she did come back, he wouldn’t be dealing with her until the end of the day. If it had been any earlier, Kurt probably would’ve snapped. He didn’t need to deal with her only a few hours after dealing with the freshmen. He had the freshman first period and he would need time to recover if this year would be anything like the years before.  
  
As usual, Kurt had arrived at least an hour early, and was happy to see that the classroom was empty so he could start to get the class set up without having to move around the students to get everything in place and could get the bars put in place using his speed and strength to get it done in a few seconds. It had taken him less than a minute for the class to be ready, and he still had a good while to spare. So, while he waited, Kurt started to go through the routine he was hoping to teach this class before they arrived and hoped that this year would be a lot easier to deal with. Kurt didn’t think he could put up with it much longer if every year he’d have a stressful freshman class.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

He’d finally made it.   
  
New York City.   
  
The big apple!   
  
It wasn’t that Blaine really had any doubts that he’d make it to the city after high school, but there were a few moments between his NYADA audition and the day he received his acceptance letter that he did wonder if he’d done something wrong. Had he picked the wrong song? Was his performance not impressive? Had all of his years being the best at his school blinded him to the fact that in the outside world he really wasn’t all that great? Blaine had even gone so far as to enroll in a few other colleges that offered any type of music or musical theater courses, as well as one to study business - ew - and one to study medicine. Granted, he didn’t get into the medical course, but he did get into the business one, so, had he completely failed his audition he still had something to fall back on… double ew.  
  
Moving everything cross country was quite an ordeal. His parents had insisted he have his own place in New York, but Blaine seemed to think that would make people judge him. No one wanted to be “that” guy that showed up boasting about how much money he had, and how he was under 21 with his own apartment in New York. Still, he did end up in an apartment that his parents owned, though the second room was available for another NYADA student to move into. That was as close as Blaine was going to get to being independent. Because of the new arrangement, however, Blaine’s roommate had yet to arrive, or be assigned by the time he arrived, so for the first couple of weeks he was alone.   
  
It wasn’t all that bad, he was pretty flat out right before his classes started. Scoping out the area, finding the best places to eat, buying everything he realized he needed, wanted, or forgot, for both school and his new home, signing up for a local gym because if he was going to keep up with all of the dancers at NYADA he needed to keep up with training, and of course, finding the best coffee in the area.   
  
He’d already gone in during the week to pick up his class schedule, do a small walking tour where they spoke about every single famous person who had attended, and a few senior students came to talk to them, however Blaine truly hoped not everyone was like them because snotty didn’t even come close… and Blaine had attended prep school, if he thought someone was snotty, they were mega snotty! He got the run down on a lot of his teachers, though he took it with a grain of salt. He already heard 4 different people say that “Oh, You got Hummel? His class is hard. That guy’s gonna kill you” as if that was going to deter him. For a school like NYADA Blaine expected that classes would be hard, and that expectations would be almost impossible, but not unattainable. Wasn’t that the point of coming to a place like this? He could see the worry in other people’s eyes, listening to the Horror stories about Madam Tibideaux kicking people out who weren’t performing up to standard, or banning them from her class if she thought they weren’t trying hard enough or practising enough, and while it did make his heart race a little bit, he liked the challenge.   
  
With all of that done Blaine had a plan for his first day. He was going to get up early, attempt yoga to relax his body, take a calm and slow stroll to the coffee shop before heading to class.  
  
Instead, Blaine woke up late, ran out the door while he was still putting on his shirt, was thankful he had pre-packed his bag, couldn’t resist stopping for a coffee but got it take away as he ran the remainder of the way, not wanting to risk being caught in the subway, arriving at the door to his class with a few minutes to spare. He took a few moments to catch his breath, wipe the small bit of sweat from his forehead before he walked into the room, following behind other students that were filtering it. He glanced around the room, hoping he might recognize someone from the walking tour, but when he didn’t he moved his things to the side, changing his shoes into his dance shoes, taking off his shirt so he was in his tank top only, thanking his stars that he didn’t reek from the running, before he took in a deep breath, trying to compose himself once more.   
  
Blaine glanced around the room, this time properly looking at each classmate. There were a few guys in the class, but none of them really took his fancy. Sure there were cute guys, there were cute guys all over New York, but none of them were really doing it for him. He could admire them for their attractiveness, though. It was probably for the best, that he wasn’t instantly drooling over someone. It would distract him from his classes, and this class in particular he knew was going to be one of his personal hardest. He danced, sure, Blaine loved to dance, but Ballet? He wasn’t all that great at it. He was flexible enough for it, but he’d never really had a lot of training in the style. In Blaine’s mind, he kept replaying those teen ballet movies where half of them leave, or break a leg, or cry a lot… he expected to be the living reenactment of those movies.   
  
He started to get comfortable, and had his breathing under control, his arms swinging back and forth slightly as he looked around, however, the swinging of his arms started to slow down as his eyes landed on a pair of long legs that were stretching a little. Blaine swallowed as he followed the legs up, his arms coming to a complete stop as he dragged his eyes up, landing on the slim waist, up the toned, but still slim frame, toned arms, along his collarbone and neck, along his sharp jaw line, plump light pink lips, until he landed on piercing blue eyes, almost unnaturally blue eyes that stood out against his porcelain complexion and brunette hair. Blaine swallowed hard, feeling like he had to take in a big breath since it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He wanted to look away, but the blue eyed guy was stunning. He’d never seen anyone look like that. He was statuesque.  
  
Blaine was starting to feel a little warm as he looked at him, and when he saw him move he quickly glanced away, peeking from behind his long lashes, hoping that he didn’t get caught, but unable to stop himself from looking.   
  
“So much for not finding a fellow student hot” he thought to himself, trying not to shake his head at his own thoughts. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

  
  
When he heard students starting to come into the class, Kurt began to finish up on the routine he was hoping to go through today and instead focused on stretching with the hopes that it would encourage the students to do the same since, as far as Kurt was concerned, it should be something that they do before coming to class. It wouldn’t be something he’d freak out about right now. It was their first day, so how were they supposed to know that he wanted them to stretch before class started?  
  
There was one thing that did bother him, however, that they should know about, but he’d bring that up when class started.  
  
Kurt hadn’t really been paying the students much attention for the time being until a few minutes before class was about to start. In over five centuries of being on this earth, the only time Kurt reacted strongly to the scent of someone’s blood when they weren’t bleeding was the first year or so of being turned when all of this was new to him. After being taken to Dalton Academy, which was a coven of other vampires that was meant to help them control those urges, he didn’t freak out whenever someone was in the room, or even when they were bleeding. Blood and the scent of it never really bothered him before.  
  
So, why did it feel like he was being hit by a freight train with someone’s scent right now?  
  
His back tensed as soon as the person walked into the room, and when he turned around to look at the new arrivals, he frowned. A few people had come in at once, so it was hard to pinpoint who exactly was making him feel starving just from scent alone. A shorter boy that walked in that seemed pretty cute from the brief glance Kurt gave him was the only one that Kurt gave a second look but it was impossible to tell if he was the one that was making Kurt’s mouth water.  
  
When the piano player came into the class, stopping Kurt from frantically pacing around the room, Kurt smiled and turned to face the class. Clearly his throat, Kurt crossed his arms and walked closer to the centre of the room.   
  
“Good morning, class,” He called out, before smiling as soon as he caught their attention. A few of them seemed to be shocked that he was their instructor and not just another student but it was really something Kurt ignored. It happened every year with the freshmen or any other new students after all. This was the first time, however, that he was the first class they had for the day, and he wasn’t really looking forward to saying anything other than introducing himself and talking about what he was expecting from them.  
  
“First of all,welcome to NYADA! The next four years, if you stay with us that long, will probably be the toughest years of your life. But despite how hard it’ll be, every second will be worth it if you’re hoping to break into Broadway and I’ll hope that you realise there’s a method to the madness here,” Kurt started, before internally cringing at how bad this speech was. What was he even supposed to say? He had no clue what kind of encouraging words that were usually said And why did Madam Tibideaux think it was a good idea to have him speak to them first when most of the freshmen from the years before found him intimidating.  
  
Letting out a small sigh, Kurt put on a smile and decided to leave the speech and actually get on with the class, “My name is Kurt Hummel, and I’ll be your ballet instructor for the next year. I know a lot of you probably have years of experience but you’ll all be starting from square one. There are some of you who don’t have a lot of experience and there’s probably even more of you that have experience but you’re just being lazy. If you’re really as good as you say, then I want you to show me. You’re not going to get a pass in this class just because you say and think you’re an expert.”   
  
As he looked around the room, Kurt could see a good number of pissed off looks directed at him, and he kept his face neutral. The looks didn’t faze him; if they were really that good, then they could prove it. It wasn’t like they’d be held back forever and it was better they kicked out their bad habits now rather than failing at every audition they went to in the future because they didn’t get their mistakes sorted when they were younger.  
  
“Also, before we start, make sure that you have your full uniform. This means your leotards or unitards and ballet shoes and for the girls, remember to have your hair in a tight bun. I don’t want your hair looking like you’re spending a weekend having a Netflix marathon. Now, with that out of the way, get to one of the barres and we’ll get started.” Kurt said, giving them one last look before walking to the front of the class.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

  
Blaine tried not to stare. Truthfully. He’d never really been the type of guy to oggle at someone. Really, Blaine considered himself the type of guy that was able to play it cool, the type of guy that could approach the guy that he thought was hot and still be able to spit out a sentence, but the tall, blue eyed guy was something else. Was this what college was going to be like? Perfect bodied male specimens?   
  
The guy didn’t really look at him either, which kind of sucked, but then again, Blaine was pretty certain a guy that looked  _that_ good wouldn’t be caught dead with a guy like Blaine. Yeah, there were rumours and stereotypes about ballet guys, how they were completely up themselves, and were so focused on their dance that they didn’t give anyone the time of day.   
  
When blue eyes cleared his throat, loudly, and everyone in the class turned, Blaine’s eyebrows shot up, almost as though they were up against his hairline.  
  
“No…” he said out aloud, a whisper that slipped out as the guy kept talking.   
  
Blaine’s face instantly flushed red with embarrassment, as he realized that he’d just been checking out his new ballet teacher, who had just introduced himself as Kurt Hummel. The  _same_ Kurt Hummel that everyone had warned him about. But how? The picture the other students painted of Kurt was that he was a tough teacher, that he was  _scary_ and demanding. How could this sweet sounding, blue eyed, porcelain skinned man be the same person?  
  
It wasn’t possible.  
  
There must have been a mistake. He must have misheard.  
  
Blaine continued to listen to Kurt speak, his voice was strange, not in a bad way, just extremely unique, and while the words were very official and commanding, the tone was sweet, and almost sing-song. Genuinely Blaine liked it.   
  
He knew he was getting too caught up with it. He was  _NOT_ going to be one of those guys that instantly had a crush on his teacher because they were  _older_ and  _experienced_ and really, it wasn’t like anything was going to happen between them. Blaine had to tell himself to pay attention, and to get over it, quickly, because the last thing he wanted was to be  _that_ guy. The one that fawns over his teacher. The one that writes “Blaine Loves Kurt” all over his notepad.   
  
As Kurt continued to talk though, he was starting to see signs of what he’d been warned about. Kurt seemed like he wasn’t going to stand for much nonsense, and Blaine could hear a few grumbles and whispers under people’s breathes at his words.   
  
Blaine was, at first, a little body conscious about being in a tights and had hoped to get away with wearing pants over the top, but he slid out of his track pants, folding them and placing them on top of his bag, watching as a few other people slid off their shirts, or like Blaine, took off excess clothing. Maybe it was just because  _everyone_ was in the same attire, or maybe it was because some of the other guys looked a bit more  _on display_  in their unitards than he did, thankfully, but there was always that thought in the back of his mind that one wrong move and everyone would get a spandex outline of his cock. He knew he’d get over it eventually, but right now he felt the need to readjust himself a few times, just to be on the safe side.  
  
People spread out, running to the barre’s, noticing how a few of them moved right to the front of the class. Blaine had already started to pick up who were going to be the  _show off_ students, and who were trying to hide so that they didn’t get spotted. Blaine didn’t move  _quickly_ , but he did find an empty barre and stand next to it, bending down to fix his shoes before he put his hand flat on the wood.   
  
With a deep breath he waited, his eyes looking toward Kurt. He was kind of glad that Kurt had said they were going from the beginning, but he had a feeling that beginning or not, this class was going to move quickly, and if Blaine missed something he wasn’t sure if Kurt would be the type to repeat himself. 

* * *

  
**Kurt**

  
While there were a lot of things that Kurt disliked about being a vampire, the ability to command attention from most humans was one of his favourite things. Especially when he came to teaching. While he couldn’t often beat out bad attitudes, Kurt could at least get people to listen to him with almost no effort. And apart from one guy whispering “no” when he was speaking for whatever reason, they were silent as they listened to him.   
  
That was until he said that he wanted them to show how good they were. While other instructors might have missed the grumbles, for Kurt they might as well have shouted them out. But he continued on like he never heard them speak, and apart from smirking very slightly he showed no reaction to them grumbling and bitching.  
  
The class was going on as normal but when Kurt mentioned uniforms, he was actually surprised by the number of people who took off extra clothes to reveal that they did have their uniform on under sweatshirts and hoodies. There were still some who either too self-conscious or just didn’t get their uniform yet but most were in uniform.  
  
  
If it was a self-conscious thing, Kurt understood. If NYADA was around when he was nineteen, it would’ve been Kurt’s worst nightmare to be wearing a skin-tight unitard in front of so many strangers but it was a necessary evil. But the ones that thought they could get away with it since they did in high school and in their dance class, or because they thought they were better than him, Kurt wasn’t going to stand for it.   
  
Thankfully there wasn’t much complaint about the uniform thing and they all just went towards the barres when Kurt said. It was easy to see who the show-offs were since they ran to the front of the class, almost like it was supposed to impress him.  
  
  
The only thing that Kurt was impressed with was himself since he wasn’t sniffing around to see whose scent was driving him insane and made him want to break any rules he had about feeding from humans.  
  
“So we’ll be starting off easy for now. You’ll be going through plies in different positions. I’ll show you the different positions then I’ll run through the practice with you before making sure you’re doing t right.” Kurt started before pausing for a few second “But before we start anything, please remember - don’t force your turn out right now. It’s not going to be perfect right away and you’ll only hurt yourself if you try to force it.” Kurt said, pacing slightly around the front of the class and watched the general reaction of the students. He had been right in his assessment that most of the ones at the front were show-offs, while others were probably near the front since they were completely new to this and didn’t want to miss anything.  
  
After the first few minutes of Kurt teaching the freshmen the different feet and arm positions and going through what the two different kinds of plies, they were finally ready to actually practice the plié routine. Like he said, Kurt ran them through it a few times considering it was a simple routine, before stopping and walked around the room to make sure who was doing it right.   
  
As expected the show-offs were lazy that he had to tell them to fix nearly everything they were doing. A few of them were actually good and apart from reminding them to keep their back straight or where their arms should be positioned, they didn’t need that much help.   
  
A few of the newer students, Kurt did need to get a little more physical with, whether it was moving their arms down as it would be too high when they were extending it from first to second position, gently nudging their foot so it was in the right position, or putting his hands on their back and chest to make sure their back was staying straight.  
  
But for the most part, they weren’t doing too terribly for the first day. There was one student in particular that Kurt was fairly impressed with. It was obvious he wasn’t too experienced but he was doing a fairly decent job.   
  
While it was wrong to think considering he was a student and the boy was so much younger than him, Kurt couldn’t deny that the student was hot. Incredibly so. He was a little bit shorter than the guys Kurt had been within the past but he pulled it off in a way that was adorable and attractive at the same time. He had a nice build too - not too muscular and not too thin either in the way that Kurt loved.   
  
Maybe it was the fact Kurt was finding this student appealing that was making him have a slight soft spot for him but Kurt did notice that there was one thing he had to fix about his technique now rather than later  
  
Kurt walked over to the shorter male and placed one hand on his back and one on his chest and pushed slightly so he was standing taller but as soon as the student’s posture straightened, Kurt was hit full force with the scent that he smelt before class started.   
  
Why did this boy smell like this? Why was his scent so overwhelming that Kurt was barely able to focus on anything else and was drawing Kurt in like the other was a magnet? Never in his life had Kurt experienced this and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.   
  
Because all he wanted to do was to sink his fangs right into the other’s neck.  
  
Thankfully he snapped out of it and pulled back and stared at the other male for a few moments “Make sure to keep your back straight,” was all that Kurt said before he moved away, quickly to deal with one of the other students, one who didn’t seem to even know what they were doing.   
  
He had to find some way to distract himself from this boy. If he didn’t get a hold of himself soon, then Kurt was going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

  
Ballet was hard.   
  
There wasn’t anything else that was going on in Blaine’s mind except that this was hard, and he wasn’t as fit as he thought he was.   
  
Sure, it probably had a lot to do with his lack of warming up, and also running across campus, but he could feel the pull against his muscles, the stiffness that he was pushing through that he knew he’d be paying for later. It was a strange feeling, but it didn’t matter, because there was no way that he was going to show signs of faltering.   
  
He pushed through, taking in deep breaths, hoping that by some miracle his body would just readjust, but even though he danced, and liked to dance, his entire body felt as though he’d never once been in any of these positions.   
  
Blaine started to have a small internal crisis. Was he not good enough to be here? Would everyone soon find out he was a fraud?  
  
It was wrong, but he did take comfort in the fact that Kurt was speaking to or correcting nearly every student. He tried not to look at the others, to mind his own business, so he looked straight ahead, repeating the actions he’d seen Kurt do - when he did finally pay attention and stop looking at the way his body moved and bent with a flexibility that Blaine had never seen before in his life - until he heard footsteps approaching him. He sucked in a deep breath, unsure of what was to come.   
  
A soft hand touched his back, which made Blaine instantly break out in goosebumps, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he swallowed in a deep breath, his heart beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. Kurt pushed his body, readjusting his position, and while his body did instantly feel a lot better once Kurt had positioned him, it was hard to focus on anything when he was too caught up with the teachers hands.   
  
Blaine mentally chastised himself for his own thoughts, giving Kurt a small “Sorry” when he told him to keep his back straight, and just like that, he was gone, his heart rate slowing back down, the spark that had literally rushed through his body had gone. Blaine took in a deep breath, and returned to what he was doing, keeping the idea fresh in his mind that he needed to keep his back straight, but couldn’t quite ignore the phantom touch of Kurt’s hands that still lingered on his body.   
  


* * *

 

**Kurt**

  
It had been years since Kurt had last felt like this. Bloodlust was only something Kurt had experienced when he was a freshly turned vampire with no idea what he was doing and how to deal with his hunger.  
  
That was where Dalton had helped him. The coven, that masqueraded as a school for the elite of the elite, was built to help new vampires and old vampires alike. Whether it was to deal with their bloodlust problems, coming to terms with being a vampire, or helping them control any powers and abilities they might have had outside of what a typical vampire had.  
  
Kurt had been at Dalton for the first century of being a vampire. It was initially only going to be a decade at most until he was certain that he could control himself if someone was bleeding around him, rather than only being able to act normal around them whenever they weren’t bleeding. But he had to stay for as long since he a power and one that the elders wanted to utilise and he had to spend that whole century trying to convince the elders that he didn’t want to be on their council while they tried to figure out everything he could do. But that extra nine decades there did help him a lot. Now, he could be completely relaxed and composed around humans regardless of what was going on. The only thing about him that tipped anyone off as being anything other than a normal human was the way his eyes would turn unnaturally blue whenever he’d recently fed.  
  
But now… Now he felt like everything was going to fall apart. All because one student’s blood was drawing him in. It wasn’t even just the scent of the blood, it was just something about him that had Kurt willing to do whatever the younger boy wanted and to just be near him. Why was he feeling this attraction? Why couldn’t he get the way his scent became stronger when his heartbeat picked up or anything else about the boy out of his mind?  
  
He spent the rest of the class in silence, mostly due to being scared that his fangs were on full display, and silently correct any mistakes that people were making. Kurt kept a safe distance between the boy who was slowly driving him crazy. He didn’t even look to see if the other was keeping his back straight like Kurt had instructed because he didn’t want to know how he was going to react if he looked at him again.  
  
The end of the class couldn’t come quicker for Kurt and the bell for the next class was one of the best things that Kurt had heard all day. After quickly checking that has fans were away, Kurt turned to face the class and put on the best smile he could muster, “Well, that’s all for today. If you want to practice anything we’ve covered in class, whether it’s for mine or anyone else’s, you can come in here. I won’t always be here, so just let me know in person or send me an email letting me know you’ll be here. Make sure you do use any of the rooms here to practice and take lessons outside of NYADA if you want to pass.” As he looked around the room, he wasn’t sure how many people were listening to him since a lot still seemed to be pissed off at him correcting their mistakes, but he figured he’d say it anyway, “So, I hope you enjoy yourself here, and good luck with the rest of you classes,”  
  
As soon as he finished speaking, Kurt smile slowly fell off his face before he turned around and started to move the barres to the side in preparation for the class he had with the seniors next period.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

  
It wasn’t that Blaine hated the class, but he was kind of glad it was over. There was nothing wrong with his teacher, other than the fact he was really intense and extremely  _fucking_ attractive, but Blaine’s body was already hurting, and he still had a full day of classes. He knew that he’d need to sit down and really figure out a plan of attack when it came to surviving NYADA. He already knew he’d definitely be making the use of these rooms after classes, or in his free hours.   
  
It was silly, but Kurt saying _good luck_  actually made him feel a little warm inside, like he had the other’s support. Sure it was just a passing “Good luck” that everyone always says, but for some reason he felt like Kurt genuinely meant it. Regardless of what he’d heard about Kurt, he just had the instant impression that while yes, Kurt may potentially be a perfectionist - Just an observation - he wasn’t hell bend on everyone failing. If anything, the way he corrected Blaine was that he wanted everyone to succeed. But, Blaine also knew that it was the first day, and teachers were probably a  _lot_ nicer now than, in say, two weeks from now. He wouldn’t truly know if Kurt was the hell teacher or not until then.  
  
As he walked out of the room, he said  _“Thank you”_  to Kurt, though he noticed that no one else really said anything, and it made him feel stupid. At his high school, the students generally said Thank you to the teacher as they left the room, because it was a privilege to be taught by some of the smartest minds of the area, so Blaine had figured it was the same. NYADA was classes taught by the best of the best, he had just assumed the same level of respect was given here.  
  
He was mistaken.  
  
Still, just because everyone else didn’t, he wasn’t going to change. He’d been taught manners and respect at his school, and he intended to carry on what he’d learned throughout his life.  
  
The next couple of classes were interesting to say the least. His final class of the day was the one he had been both looking forward to, and equally freaking out about. As he made his way to the round room, the image of Kurt popped into his head again, those blue eyes, the way they were brighter than anything he’d ever seen, those pretty eyes just looking right at him. The thought gave him comfort until he stepped into the room.  
  
During his first trip into the infamous Round Room with Madam Tibideaux, he sat back and watched as student after student was criticised, torn to shreds, and some brought to tears. Each time a student finished he hoped that he wasn’t next. They’d all been put on the spot as soon as they walked in, and whatever song they sang was going to be performed for an exam at a later date, so he had to choose wisely. 6 students in and Blaine’s name was called. He’d almost thrown up at his seat, but instead he stood up walked toward the band, and asked if they knew Something’s coming from West Side Story. They looked at him as though they were almost offended, but a few cracked a smile.   
  
It was impossible to tell if he’d done a good job from Madam Tibideaux’s facial expression, as her happy face almost looked like her angry one. Once he had finished the final note, Blaine waited, his hands by his side and small beading of sweat on his forehead.  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Anderson” was all she said before she glanced down at her paper and called the next student. Blaine blinked confused, but said thank you and quickly moved back to his seat, and tried to ignore a few dirty looks he had been given.  
  
When the class ended, Blaine had every intention of going to speak with Madam Tibideaux, just to find out why she didn’t say anything, but he was instantly pulled aside by an abrupt brunette girl “Who are you? Are you new? I think your voice would be a perfect match to mine. Could you see it, Brent, us, singing together, perfect harmony. I’d win the showcase for sure”  
  
“Blaine…” Blaine said, raising his eyebrow  
  
“It doesn’t matter, what’s important is that I have found a new singing partner. Shall I sign us up?” the fast talking brunette continued.  
  
“Sure, I’ll make sure to tell Brent” Blaine said as he shook his head, side stepping the girl who huffed at him before he made a break for it.   
  
He wasn’t sure where to go just to get away, but Kurt’s words suddenly echoed in his head about the room being open for use. Blaine knew that a lot of the students wouldn’t heed Kurt’s warning, at first, and he was going to make use of the fact that no one would be in the room, day one, after classes… if it was open.  
  
Blaine had prepared himself to push on the door and for it to be locked, however, as Blaine pushed the door he was greeted with Kurt stretching on the barre’s, foot pointed on top of the bar, nose practically against his knee.   
  
“Oh… I’m sorry I didn’t think the door would be unlocked. I should have knocked… Um I should… go?” he was unsure if that was a comment, or a question as he pointed behind himself a little, his thoughts mumbled as he tried to speak.   
  


* * *

 

**Kurt**

  
Kurt was used to students more or less ignoring him whenever class ended. They would just walk out or grumble to their friends about how much they hated him but he ignored it. It was expected - students rarely did seem to have respect for their teachers here until they were in sophomore year since at that age, they started to realise that any harsh criticism was just to help them.  
  
He didn’t expect anything different from this class, so when he heard the boy from before, the same one whose scent had been driving Kurt crazy, actually thank him, he was completely stumped. His heart was also beating faster than it already was (which was still slow compared to a human’s heartbeat) and for some reason, he started to feel giddy  
  
He really had to get a hold of himself. Yes, he was turned in his early twenties and would more or less be stuck mentally at that age, but it didn’t mean he had to act like an idiot whenever a crush was making itself known…  
  
And Kurt already had a crush on this guy, didn’t he?  
  
Kurt really was screwed already.  
  
~  
  
Thankfully, Kurt was able to vent out his frustrations on the seniors. They had expected the tough approach from him. So if he was snappy or short with them, they wouldn’t even bat an eyelid. It also meant he could actually challenge himself. Since he didn’t need to stick to the basics, he was able to perform close to what he was actually capable of while covering the basics of what he’d been teaching the seniors.  
  
It did distract him enough and he was barely thinking about the freshman… until he caught his lingering scent somewhere in the halls when he was making his way to the staff room. It wasn’t strong, so he had probably just passed through here when going to class but it didn’t matter. His throat was still quickly becoming dry and he felt the pressure on his gums and before he knew it, he had been running off to his car outside. The cooler he had with him, which was normally only used for emergencies or for one bottle, had been pulled out of the boot and thrown into the backseat.  
  
Kurt couldn’t count the number of blood bags and bottles that he went through but there was only a couple left. It was only through sheer force that Kurt was able to stop and shove the cooler back into the boot. After taking a few moments to compose himself, and to make sure there was no blood on him, Kurt headed back into NYADA acting like nothing was wrong with him.  
  
Thankfully, his problem sophomore student had matured very slightly since the last time he saw her. While she still wasn’t good at taking criticism, at least she huffed and fixed her mistake rather than crying that he hated her and tried to fight him on everything. Of course, this was only the first day and she could very well change and be a nightmare the next day. But she wasn’t complaining for now, so he was taking that as a win.  
  
The last class of the day, Kurt had free but he knew that it was the day the freshman would be dragged to the round room. Even when it was his first time in NYADA, Kurt had been dreading Madam Tibideaux was harsh, and there were times that she'd reduce students to tears or even kick them out of the school if she didn’t think they were god enough. While he had been tempted to watch in, KUrt didn’t know if he would be able to watch it. It was tough enough to do it when you were worried about yourself, never mind when you were watching the students break down.  
  
But today, Kurt had to watch in. He had to know what would happen to that one student. Would he make i? Would he start crying, or would he be one of the few to actually get praise?  
  
It probably wasn’t the smartest idea sneaking inside when he could very easily snap at her if she gave him any criticism, since Kurt was sure he’d be supportive him, even if the student sounded like a dying cat.  
  
Once he’d found one of the few hiding spots in the room, up in the viewing gallery where some of the other teachers were sitting, it didn’t take long for the freshmen to come in with Carmen Tibideaux behind them and after explaining what was going to happen, she wasted no time in choosing students to perform. The nervous energy was something Kurt could sense almost as soon as the first person stood up, and throughout each performance, Kurt’s eyes kept darting down to that one student.   
  
It had worried Kurt how nervous he was, and Kurt was wanting nothing more than to run down and comfort the other, and make sure that he was okay. Thankfully, or unfortunately Kurt couldn’t tell how he felt, Madam Tibideaux was calling him up.  
  
Blaine, as Kurt now knew him as, seemed like he was about to puke he was that nervous. He did manage to pull himself together though, which was lucky since Carmen probably would’ve kicked him out right there and then if he didn’t perform. And almost as soon as he started singing, Kurt’s mouth fell open slightly. as he watched mesmerized by him. Blaine’s voice was much clear and captivating than Kurt had expected from a freshman and even from the seniors. It might have only been one song, but Kurt would have listened to him for hours. The other teachers who were watching him seemed to be impressed .too but it didn’t really matter. But if Carmen wasn’t complimentary Kurt probably would jump up and complain and demand that she give a fair judgment.  
  
When Blaine finished, Carmen had next to no reaction. She just hanked Blaine and that was it. Sure, she didn’t criticise him, and Blaine was safe but… really? Just ‘thank you’? His performance was much better than a ‘thank you’.  
  
He’d spent most of the class silently fuming about it, and it wasn’t until one of the other dance teachers tapped him on the shoulder so they could sneak out without Carmen or any of the students noticing.  
  
Kurt had waked out of the room just in time to see Blaine being harassed by the sophomore girl who was a thorn in Kurt’s sides. Blaine thankfully didn’t seem too interested in her offer to become partners and left her hanging, the sight was something Kurt couldn’t help but smirk at.  
  
“Miss Berry, leave the freshmen alone and find someone in your own year as a partner,” Was all he said as he walked past her to head to his class, hoping it would stop her before she followed Blaine.  
  
Unsurprisingly, his class was empty. Kurt didn’t think anyone would be taking this offer up right now but it was a good thing. It gave him the chance to practice without having to watch over a bunch of students and make sure they were doing okay.  
  
Stretching wasn’t something that Kurt needed to do, but it was a force of habit. If the students had seen him dancing without stretching then they might be encouraged to do the same and end up really damaging themselves. He was in the middle of stretching his legs, his nose nearly touching his knee when the door had been opened and Blaine’s scent had hit him full force again.  
  
Inhaling sharply, Kurt dropped his leg down and turned around, “Blaine,” He said, smiling softly at the younger boy and walked a little closer, “It’s fine, you can stay here. I’m just a little surprised you’re here. We didn’t really cover a lot today for you to practice”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

  
There was something about Kurt that made Blaine’s heart race the moment they were near each other. It wasn’t a cute “Oh you make my heart sing” type of thing, but a literal, heart racing, almost the type you’d have when you were absolutely terrified. The problem was, there is nothing terrifying about Kurt. Sure, he was a little intimidating, and it wasn’t just because of the fact he was an instructor, and a professional, but it was something about his eyes… the way he looked at Blaine, even just for a moment, the utter intensity of it. Maybe he should be scared? Maybe he should be listening to his body?   
  
Kurt’s speaking voice pulled Blaine’s attention from his own thoughts, as he clutched the strap of his bag “Oh… I figured that not a lot of people wouldn’t be in here yet so I should make the most of it” Blaine stepped into the room a little bit more, his eyes darting around since he couldn’t seem to look Kurt directly in the eyes yet and speak, it was one or the other, before he continued “I know that as the semester goes on it will become busier, and ballet is not my strong suit, and I was definitely feeling the pull on my muscles, even from what you showed us, so I figured I would just practice that so that I don’t fall behind. Plus so I don’t look like a complete doofus when there are other people here. I have this… unrealistic fear that I will be kicked out just for not being able to do something right off the bat, that I won’t even be given a chance to try or to train” Blaine chewed on his lip a little bit “Plus, people always tell me i’m a perfectionist, which I don’t necessarily believe but if the shoe fits"  
  
Blaine gave a small, embarrassed laugh as he took enough hesitant step into the room, “Sorry, I tend to ramble when i’m nervous” he let out another small embarrassed laugh, however this time his eyes moved and instantly locked with Kurt’s. The moment he was finally looking into the wide blue eyes his breath got caught in his throat, his chest felt heavy and he was certain he’d flushed bright red.   
  
He wanted to say “I should go”but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth, a series of sounds and ums and ers instead spewed out of his mouth as he mentally facepalmed himself, eventually just pulling his lips closed so that he’d shut up. Where was he going to go anyway? Back to his apartment where he’ll sit, by himself?  
  
Blaine knew he was being ridiculous. Kurt wasn’t the first cute guy he’d ever seen, and he was certain he wouldn’t be the last. Plus, Kurt was his teacher! Plus he might not even be gay… even if Blaine’s gaydar was signal boosting him. Not that any of that mattered because he didn’t even KNOW the guy. At least if he knew Kurt, and he was cute, then he could understand if he had developed an interest, but he’d seen Kurt for the duration of his ballet class, they’d shared less than 10 words with each other, and that was it.   
  
The whole thing was making him feel uneasy. He wasn’t usually this boy crazy! He wasn’t the type of guy to instantly fawn over someone, especially a teacher. Maybe it was just because he was still trying to get his barings? Maybe there was something in the New York air. Whatever the reason, he knew he had to stop.   
  
Blaine took a moment to calm himself down, before he opened his mouth again  
“Do you get a lot of students coming in to practise?”

* * *

  
**Kurt**

  
Blaine’s heartbeat was driving him crazy. His blood was getting stronger and stronger the faster Blaine’s heart would beat. He had to fight so hard to not lunge forwards and sink his fangs into Blaine’s neck. While there was some kind of nervousness about Blaine, Kurt could sense the fear. Which, as much as Kurt hated that Blaine was scared of him, probably because of his reputation, it was better that Blaine was scared of him. Blaine might not know what he was but it was probably for the best that Blaine kept his distance from Kurt.  
  
But the last thing Kurt wanted to do was keep his distance from Blaine.  
  
They’d only said a few words to each other, and Kurt had only seen Blaine sing out of this class but despite this, Kurt couldn’t get Blaine out of his mind.  
  
Hearing Blaine speak, Kurt nodded in understanding. Given the chance, Kurt would’ve done the same. He didn’t need to practice, but he was a perfectionist. As a human, he would’ve taken every chance he could get to use this room to make sure he nailed everything and pass at the top of his class.  
  
“You’re not the only person who feels like that about ballet,” Kurt said, laughing. “Every year I always get at least one person who’s main worry is my class. It is hard, I’m not going to lie to you. But as long as you work on everything I went over in class and make sure you stretch before you do anything. And don’t worry about being kicked out. As long as Madam Tibideaux can see you’re trying and you’re not way below her standards, she won’t kick you out,She might tear you to pieces before helping but she won’t kick you out.”  
  
Kurt’s head tilted a little when Blaine mentioned he was a perfectionist. Or that people called him one. And really, the fact he had already shown up to his class after school to practice showed that. Or maybe he really was just wanting to catch up and not feel like he had no idea what he was doing. Either way, Blaine definitely seemed like he probably was a perfectionist. Which wasn’t a bad thing. If anything, it was a good thing since Blaine wouldn’t be a complete underachiever. When it came to guys, it was something Kurt loved.  
  
He really had to get a hold of himself. Why was he already thinking about what it would be like to date Blaine? He didn’t even know if the other was gay!then there was the fact Blaine was his student that he was centuries older than. Even if he wanted something to happen, he couldn’t. Everything about dating Blaine was something that was just wrong and there were so many signs that it shouldn’t happen.  
  
And all Kurt wanted was for it to happen.  
  
As Blaine blushed, Kurt’s eyes briefly looked down at his neck. Kurt knew that the only reason he was feeling like this was because of Blaine’s scent. Blaine’s blood was messing with his mind and making him actually feel starving whenever he was near a human for the first time in four hundred years.He just wanted to know why Blaine’s blood had this effect on him.   
  
But there was a voice in the back of his mind making him believe that this was something more.  
  
He was distracted by his thoughts for a few moments that he almost missed what Blaine had said, “Mmm?” He said, looking up at Blaine, his eyebrows quirking, “No, I don’t,” He shook his head a little and leaned against the barre he was just stretching on, “I usually only get a few people coming here. Some people just put off practising or they’ll go somewhere else until they have an exam coming up. That’s the only time I tend to get full class coming by. Otherwise, I only get a few people who weren’t sure what they were doing in the beginning and people who actually want to pass this class and want to work for it.

* * *

  
**Blaine**

  
Blaine chewed on his lip a little as Kurt spoke, and tried to stop himself from inhaling sharply when the other would look him dead in the eyes. Something about it made his entire body freeze up, and he wasn’t sure if he was because he was completely intimidated by him, or if it was his body telling him he needed to run. It was like every time Kurt even looked in his direction the fight or flight mode on his brain would started working. He wasn’t in any danger, he was in the middle of a ballet room for christs sake.  
  
Maybe he was feeling unwell, could that be it? Maybe he had a fever and that is why he was behaving in this rather stupid manner. Blaine refused to accept that he was just an obsessed guy with someone he’d just met. He refused to be that guy .Simply and utterly refused.  
  
To combat it, Blaine decided to walk over and put his bag down, just to show himself that he was able to not be a bumbling idiot, and could actually make the most of this situation he’d found himself in.  
  
“Well, if you aren’t busy now, I don’t know if you’d be willing to just go through what we did today and just… if you have any tips or anything that I can try to get better? I get if you don’t want to, unfair advantage and all, but just if you do offer that or… would be willing to offer that…” Blaine slid his shirt off, leaving him in his tank top as he scratched the bag of his head, his curls starting to spring a little as they were struggling to be held down by his gel “ Sorry, you were probably doing something and I interrupted you. Honestly, this has been the weirdest first day, and it has nothing to do with anyone else but me. I was late this morning, do you know the last time I was late somewhere?” Blaine paused, his hands instantly coming up to his thin waist “Never. I’m notoriously anal about being on time, it’s a problem, I know, My friends often say if i’m ever late they’d call a search squad” he paused, and shook his head “Sorry, you probably don’t care about that. I’m just… ” Blaine pointed to the far side of the room toward another barre.

* * *

  
**Kurt**

When Blaine walked over to him and put his bag down, Kurt knew he really had to get a hold of himself and control any urges he had. The only time he would breathe was when he was speaking to Blaine since he did need to breathe in order to speak. Otherwise, he wouldn’t breathe. He’d make movements to pretend he was breathing but he wouldn’t let himself take any breaths in, regardless of how mouth watering Blaine smelt.   
  
“I wasn’t busy. It’s only the first day so I wouldn’t be doing anything anyway,” Kurt said, shaking his head as he placed his hand on his hips. He simply nodded when Blaine asked if he was willing to go through what hey did, and he almost wanted to laugh when Blaine said it would be an unfair advantage. Because that was exactly why he did these classes. So his students would have an advantage. But he couldn’t say anything - he couldn’t help but stare a little when Blaine’s took his shirt off, leaving himself only in a tank top and his curls were starting to break free. Kurt hadn’t even noticed the other had curls, but it did explain why he had so much gel in his hair. It would be to tame after all.  
  
Blaine’s waist was distracting as well. It was smaller than Kurt had realised now that he was seeing Blaine’s hands on them, and he couldn’t help but think about how easy it would be to wrap his legs around his waist and pull Blaine closer to him.  
  
Almost as soon as the thought entered his mind, and as soon as his thoughts started to get more and more intense, Kurt shut his eyes over and subtly shook his head before looking back at Blaine, “Don’t be silly, you can stay here and I don’t mind you talking. Also, don’t worry about having an unfair advantage. Coming here is supposed to give you an advantage. That’s why I’m having these classes.”   
  
Kurt watched Blaine walking over to the barre, and tilted his head a little in question, “Blaine?” He called out before talking a few steps forward, “You should probably do some basic stretches before you start working on what we covered. If you didn’t have time to do it before class, that would probably be why your muscles were hurting.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

  
It was silly, but Blaine kind of felt relieved when Kurt said that he could stay. Sure, he pretty much knew that Kurt wasn’t going to kick him out, but he knew if the other was giving off those “this is awkward” vibes that he’d instantly feel like he should go. Blaine always felt like he was good at reading people, almost like he could smell what someone was feeling, especially if the situation was uncomfortable, or whatever, but with Kurt, other than a really strange, almost overwhelming feeling of intensity and intimation, he truly believed the other didn’t care if he stayed or not. Actually, all he did feel was that Kurt wanted him to shut up.  
  
Which he could understand.  
  
Blaine turned his head quickly when Kurt said his name as he reached out for the barre, his eyes instantly looking right into Kurts, and it didn’t matter how many times he’d seen them, each time still almost took his breath away when he would see how blue they were, and gosh were they absolutely beautiful, but, before Blaine would let himself get caught up with everything he enjoyed about Kurt’s physical features (and there were a lot) he instantly gave the older man a “oh” before he laughed a little “Scatterbrain… I promise i’m not normally like this” he gave another small uncomfortable laugh before he got down on the ground, placing his legs out either side of him before he slid his hands down his leg, wrapping them around his foot as he stretched his body.  
  
. “So….” he said as he changed legs, leaning over to grab his other foot and stretch “How long have you been dancing?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

  
Seeing the way Blaine reacted to him reminding him to stretch, Kurt couldn’t help but giggle softly. Blaine did seem like he was pretty well put together and wasn’t normally this flustered, he could tell that even without Blaine saying that, but Kurt thought it was adorable. “ It’s only your first day and you’re probably not used to living somewhere else, right? I think it’s normal if you’re a little spacey.”  
  
Even though he didn’t need to stretch , Kurt still joined Blaine on the floor and started to stretch with him. His legs were more or less in the splits as he reached towards his foot, and repeated the same for his other foot. Kurt was in the middle of leaning forwards the floor with his legs still in the same position when Blaine spoke, “I’ve been doing ballet ever since I could walk,” Kurt laughed. It was barely an exaggeration - when he was able to walk without stumbling everywhere, his parents did make him take it up. “For tap, I was a little older, but I didn’t start doing other kinds of dance until I got to high school.”

* * *

**Blaine**

  
Blaine gave Kurt a slightly embarrassed smile when the other pretty much pegged exactly what the problem actually was. It wasn’t that Blaine wasn’t use to living out of home, he spent his highschool years in boarding school, but being alone, in new york, was something completely different. Everything was so BIG. People were either coming or going, everyone looking as though they were on a mission, that they knew exactly where they were going, what they were doing, and they wouldn’t stop for anything or anyone. A part of him wondered if he would even fit in here. Yeah, there was the beautiful side to the city, and even though he hadn’t been in the city for that long, one of his favourite things to do was to take a water taxi over to the statue of liberty, and just… really take it in. Things seemed so small once he was there on that island looking up at the statue. But it wasn’t just that, it was inspiring. It reminded him why he was here! He’d earned his spot here, to be in this city, and he was going to live it.  
  
“I’m that obvious, huh?” he gave a small laugh as he looked up at Kurt watching how the other sat down in front of him. He wasn’t sure why the act of Kurt simply sitting down seemed like the most attractive thing he’d ever seen, but he was starting to accept that everything Kurt did was going to be attractive, the guy was hot “I’ve been in the city for a little bit, my parents… “ Blaine paused, and wondered if he should continue or not… Should he tell Kurt about his living situation? Kurt was a teacher, it wasn’t like he was going to judge him, unlike some of his fellow class mates, right?. Blaine glanced up at Kurt again, just watching the taller male practically doing the splits while he stretched, and momentarily becoming distracted by his long legs, before he decided to continue “My parents got me my own place, even though I wanted to just live in the dorms. Yeah, you have to share your space, but at least you have someone to talk to, or, just to know someone has your back. It’s stupid, I know…” Blaine paused to stand up on his feet since his back was starting to hurt and he wanted to stretch it a little, bending over with his feet and ankles together as he wrapped his hands around his ankles, his voice a tiny bit strained as all the blood rushed to his head “other people would kill for a place on their own. They told me I will be getting a room mate, but, a part of me thinks they were lying… I don’t know. I guess it just gets a little lonely” Blaine wasn’t sure why he was opening up so much to Kurt. He wasn’t usually the type of person to just be an open book, if anything, he liked a little bit of mystery, but when it came to Kurt it was just spilling out of him - Like word vomit. The way that Kurt’s eyes looked at him, it was like they were commanding him to tell Kurt every deep dark secret he’d ever had in his life. It made him slightly uneasy, naturally, but as weird as it was it felt nice to just TELL someone.  
  
Thankfully Kurt started to talk again, Blaine couldn’t help but laugh when Kurt did, because his laugh was contagious, and completely cute. It was such an innocent sound that he hoped he could hear again soon. It wasn’t that Kurt was stone faced, but he was definitely not the most “smiley” person Blaine had ever met, so watching his light pink lips pull up into a smile was a sight “That’s awesome. So you’ve always wanted to be a dancer” he nodded, since it wasn’t a question, mostly a statement before he stood up and shook his arms out, bending from side to side as he rubbed his back a little “My back has been hurting me all day today, I think I slept on it funny” Blaine made a soft moaning sound as he tried to stretch it “know any good stretches for that?”he laughed, his question coming out slightly joke sounding.

* * *

**Kurt**

  
“Kind of,” Kurt said with a small laugh at Blaine’s words as he continued to stretch, “You’re not the only one. Almost everyone else in your class is in the same position. It usually takes a week or two to get yourself back to normal,” Kurt stopped when Blaine paused and gently tilted his head in question. He could tell that there was something else on Blaine’s mind, but thankfully he didn’t need to ask as Blaine was soon speaking again.  
  
“It’s not stupid,” Kurt said, almost as soon as Blaine finished speaking and stood up as well and continued to stretch. “I had my own place when I was a student here as well. I did like it - it was easier to relax at the end of the day and having that much free space made to easier to rehearse. But I understand wanting to have someone there to support you. But at least your getting a roommate, right? When do you think they’ll be moving in?” He asked before his eyes widened when seeing how Blaine was straining and quickly moved a little closer to Blaine, “Careful. You’ll hurt yourself if you push too far.” He said, as he held out his hand behind Blaine so it would be easier to help steady the younger boy when he straightened up.  
  
Hearing Blaine mention Kurt always wanting to be a dancer, Kurt smiled as he gave a small shrug, “Well, my parents were the ones who wanted me to do ballet but I did love it. I’ve always wanted to be a performer, regardless if it was dancing or being on stage.” Broadway had been his goal for a long time, but there was always that worry that people would notice that he didn’t age at all. He’d thankfully been turned after his baby face went away so he could pass anywhere between the ages of late teens to his early 30s (and could just use a ‘good genes’ excuse until he was in his 40s) but people would notice when there’s no difference at all. so he always avoided being in the public eye on a great scale but it had been an ambition of his for over a century. Ballet was just the one he could blend into the most without people focusing on his face too much and that’s why he focused more on that. It was definitely a bonus that it was his favourite kind of dance, however.  
  
“I actually do know stretches that would help with that,” Kurt laughed as he looked Blaine over again, watching the way his back would stretch. “Do you want me to show you just now, or do you want to go over what we did in class first?”

* * *

**  
Blaine**

  
Since he’d been in New York, Blaine hadn’t really had a chance to talk much to people. He had the occasional conversation at his new favourite coffee shop, and the girl from the bakery right below his apartment now recognized him and gave him a different “hello” than she gave others, it was a “i remember you” type of thing, so chatting with Kurt was almost what he’d been craving. It wasn’t just that he wanted attention, he just wanted to make a connection with someone on a human level. He had assumed he’d make friends instantly, he usually did, however some of his class mates seemed focused on themselves, and only themselves, that he wasn’t sure if any of them would ever open up. Each student he’d come across seemed like they walked with their own personal spotlight, and nothing or no one was going to take that from them. He truthfully got the feeling that this was an every man for himself type of place, and if that was the case, it was going to be a lonely couple of years.  
  
Naturally given his luck it would be a teacher who probably felt a responsibility to chat because it was his job that actually started to talk to Blaine, but still, it felt nice just to talk. Kurt was interesting as well. It wasn’t as though he was speaking to Blaine in that half cryptic tone that teachers often used when they wouldn’t talk about their own life, and would give half answers when it came to talking about themselves, and while it wasn’t a ton of personal information, it was easy to momentarily forget that Kurt was a teacher, and more that he was just another student. Plus, his young physical appearance made it easier.  
  
For a moment Blaine was distracted by Kurt’s closeness. He could practically feel Kurt’s hand on his back, even though he knew the other wasn’t touching him, and for a brief second the air got caught in his throat as he sucked it in. There was an anticipation about feeling Kurt’s hand on his body, and even though that touch never came, it didn’t stop Blaine from standing back up slowly, and coming face to face with the extremely attractive, blue eye’d man. It felt silly, but Blaine was certain he could get lost in those eyes, just watching the swirling shades of blue as the light hit them, making them such an amazing shade. It was almost as though they had been cgi modified, and Blaine was actually a little jealous. All his eyes did was slightly change colour when light hit them. Kurt got cool, robo eyes!  
  
“Thanks” he said softly, his eyes glancing down to Kurt’s lips then back to his eyes before he took a small step back, breaking the distance between them as he cleared his throat “So…” Blaine cleared his throat a few more times, trying to get the lump out as well as keeping his composure “You said your parents wanted you to dance? That’s cool. My parents wanted me to do medicine” he laughed “But like you I just always knew I wanted to perform and eventually they came around to the idea. Well they said they did, but then again, I know very well my Dad is not the biggest supporter of his "extremely gay son who likes to sing and dance”, however, he does like to boast that I got into “One of the best performing arts schools” so I guess he’s finding his silver lining" Blaine did air quotes around certain parts of his sentence “I took any opportunity to perform when I was growing up. There are plenty of embarrassing photos of me performing at theme parks throughout the years” he chuckled “Then again, i’m sure everyone here has at least at some point felt the same, that they want to perform and be on a stage. I guess for me I just don’t know "what” stage. Obvious answer is broadway, but I could also see myself being in a band and travelling around that way. I don’t think I have a career in ballet anytime soon" Blaine joked, cocking his eyebrow once at Kurt at his semi-cheeky comment.  
  
It was strange how comfortable he felt around Kurt, when he wasn’t thinking about how attractive he was. Kurt was easy to chat with, and something about him just truthfully made Blaine want to spill his guts and just keep talking. He already felt like he’d be the first to tell Kurt his deep dark secrets, but as they talked, that feeling just continued to intensify. The thing that sucked was that he knew that this would be it. It wasn’t as though he and Kurt were going to hang out of the campus walls. It wasn’t as though Kurt was going to show him all his favourite places to eat and drink. Nothing. There would be nothing more than this, and, that truthfully did kill his mood for a moment, but, if this was all he was going to get, then he’d made the most of it while it lasted.  
  
At Kurt’s question Blaine gave a small shrug, but he let out a soft laugh “Depends, how much free time do you have?” his voice was almost flirty in a way, as he grinned at his teacher, with whom he had to constantly remind himself WAS his teacher.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

  
Kurt could relate a lot to how Blaine was feeling. Or how Kurt was assuming he was feeling. Being in New York for the first time when he first started NYADA did feel lonley. Sure, he had his sire close by at all times, but he didn’t really have any friends at his school. Part of it was due to jealousy that he could do pretty much everything they were shown with little effort and another reason was that they found him intimidating. Kurt never really saw himself s being intimidating, but it was something that just happened. Ever since he left Dalton after being turned, people found him threatening, intimidating, or outright scary, whether it was, but it had always been something that made him feel alone. He wasn’t sure what the case was for Blaine. He seemed to be a really friendly guy, and he was cute too. Kurt thought that he would’ve made friends by now, but maybe NYADA was just full of more self centred people than Kurt remembered. It was only a decade since he was last here as a student but he hadn’t really focused on making friends.  
  
Maybe he was just clueless about what it was like being a student here.  
  
Kurt didn’t miss Blaine looking at his lips, and his eyes fell down to Blaine’s lips as his own parted very slightly. It was probably just a coincidence that Blaine was looking there. Maybe he was just looking at him because they were talking. But despite that it might not mean anything, it was hard for Kurt not to stare.   
  
This was  _not_ a position he thought he’d ever be in. Kurt never felt like this towards a student or really towards anyone. He didn’t get all giddy like this around a guy. Kurt did have a few crushes here and there, especially when he was younger but he couldn’t get Blaine out of his mind. It had only been a few hours since he met Blaine but Kurt was feeling himself becoming obsessed with him.  
  
“Well, you should take your time here to prove them wrong. It might not be their first choice but you can prove to hem that this is where you’re supposed to be.” Kurt smiled. His parents didn’t really care about what he did because they didn’t need to work. But for some reason, the one thing they wanted for him was to get into ballet but he wasn’t really sure the reason why. It was probably to try and one up everyone they knew. Ballet was all the rage where they lived so they probably just wanted to brag they had a son who was good at the dance style.  
  
Hearing Blaine’s teasing voice, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a giggle, “You’ll be fine. You weren’t that bad in class today, and Madam Tibideaux seems to like you. And theme parks? It’s not as embarrassing as what some people had to do. I’ve met a few students who had to perform at kids parties as some kind of mascot.” Kurt laughed, but really, he was counting himself lucky that any embarassing roles he had, there was no evidence it ever happened and any witnesses to it were long dead. “But you’d be interested in being in a band? Can you play any instruments or would you just sing?”  
  
Kurt had to stop himself from gushing over how talented he thought Blaine was just from listening into him sing in the Round Room. Sure, other teachers had heard him sing, too and seemed impressed. But how would Blaine ake it to find out Kurt had been listening in? The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to think h was stalking him. Blaine was his student. It was all Blaine was ever going to be but that voice in the back of his mind wouldn’t shut up whenever he was near the younger boy.  
  
His eyebrows shut up when he heard the flirty tone in Blaine’s voice. It was subtle, and easy to miss but it still got his heart beating just that little faster. He didn’t even know if Blaine  _was_ flirting with him but the idea that he was… it made him feel like a stupid kid with a crush. Composing himself, Kurt placed his hands on his hips and smirked a little, “I have all the free time in the world,” He replied, hoping that it wasn’t obvious that he wasn’t internally swooning right now.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

  
Something that Kurt said made Blaine raise his eyebrow slightly. It wasn’t an overly loaded sentence, but something so basic just set off bells in Blaine’s mind. It was about Madam Tibideaux. Blaine had not once mentioned her, or what had happened today, so he had to think, Did Madam Tibideaux tell Kurt something? How would he know if she did or didn’t like him? It couldn’t be simply because she was the one who did his audition, how would Kurt know that? She didn’t do all of them. What if she’d never heard of Blaine before? How would he know that Blaine sang today and that he was the only one she said nothing to, which, he was assuming was actually a positive thing since everyone else got some sort of coaching, or harsh criticism. For a second he wasn’t going to say anything, but couldn’t help himself “How… um, I mean, why do you think Madam Tibideaux likes me? Did she say something?”  
  
Yeah, he was prying a bit, trying to get information that Kurt clearly knew, some secret teacher business that students normally wouldn’t, but he brought it up, and now that was all Blaine could think about.  
  
Thankfully, Kurt’s next question distracted Blaine enough that he stopped dwelling on what may or may not have been said about himself “Well i’m not against playing in a band” Blaine gave a small laugh as his shoulders shrugged “I don’t mean some punk rock band or something, I’m sure there is a market for acoustic pop, that’s what I’m going to refer to it as” he laughed again “Ideally if I was in that situation, the band situation, i’d prefer to play and sing. Piano is usually my forte, but I do play guitar and bass as well… and violin, but that’s not going to get me far in a band” Blaine held his finger up, and added “Unless it’s a folk band” he chuckled before he put his hands on his hips “I don’t know. I just don’t want to set my sights on one thing and then be disappointed if I don’t get it. Yes, broadway is the dream, but it’s the same dream for everyone here. Are there really enough roles for us all? I just don’t want to be unrealistic. Sure, it could happen, and if it did, great, you will never hear a complaint from me. But if that was all I had and it didn’t work out… where does that leave me?” Blaine glanced up so he was looking into Kurt’s eyes before his lips twitched into a small smile.  
  
There was something so intense about the way that Kurt would look at him, and as they talked more, Blaine started to not only get use to it, but like it. He was intimated, sure, but not so much about Kurt himself, just about how skilled and talented he was, but there was, every so often, a gleam in his eye that made Blaine swallow hard. Even though Kurt was extremely slim, and while he was obviously toned he was still rather fragile looking, and looked as delicate as a flower, there was something about him, just something in the air that surrounded him that kind of scared Blaine a little. Like, if he even tried to lay a hand on Kurt he’d bust out in some double dragon kung fu and break Blaine’s hand, or worse  
  
…and for some strange reason, that was even more appealing to Blaine.  
  
It was as though he was being pulled in, and all he wanted to do was to find out what made Kurt tick. Blaine didn’t think of himself as overly confrontational, that didn’t mean he would run away from a fight, he just didn’t tend to chase after them, but when it came to Kurt he kept having these images flash in his head, they were quick, like the image of Blaine running his finger up Kurt’s arm, or just ghosting his lips along Kurt’s neck… It made it harder to concentrate on what the other was saying, and it made it harder for him to not let himself be caught up in those types of thoughts.  
  
Kurt was his teacher.  
  
That was it.  
  
At Kurt’s comment, Blaine gave him a small smirk “Don’t make offers you can’t keep” Blaine gave a small chuckle “I guess I should figure out my back situation first, and i’ll just have to come back tomorrow for the lesson refresher" Blaine couldn’t help how his eyes dropped again to Kurt’s lips, then back up to his eyes.

* * *

**  
Kurt**

Hearing Blaine ask why he knew that Carmen liked him, Kurt couldn’t help but stammer for a few moments. Sure, most of the teachers did listen in from the upper seats and stayed out of sight and MCarm was aware of this. But the students didn’t have to be. And he didn’t exactly want to be like “oh yeah, all of us were watching you” because that would just unsettle Blaine since it was a lot more daunting than performing in front of one teacher, and it would just sound creepy if he said he was the only one there!   
  
So instead, Kurt just settled with a half-truth as he smiled at Blaine, and gave him a small shrug, “I just hover heard that she didn’t say anything about your performance. that’s usually her way of saying that she was really impressed with you, but she probably didn’t want to put you on the spot by praising you. She’ll probably say something to you when you see her again.” It wasn’t really a lie. he had overheard since he and the other teachers were eavesdropping, and even if he didn’t? Well, he had heard the other freshmen talk about it and it would only take a quick look at the computer register to get a face to the name’ Blaine’ and Kurt would learn that the student who had been through his mind all day was the one who impressed Carmen.  
  
Kurt laughed when Baine said he wouldn’t end up being in a punk-rock band before raising an eyebrow when Blaine mentioned that he played piano. He was about to comment that he played the instrument as well… then Blaine had listed a few more instruments. Kurt had attempted to play guitar, but despite his sire’s lessons, Kurt could still only get a hang of a few chords. Technically, Kurt was able to play two instruments, but he’d barely touched a harpsichord since the first time he saw and bought a piano, so he probably forgot the right technique to play the former.  
  
“I disagree, I think violin would actually be something that you can use for your benefit,” Kurt said with a slight grin, “Most people wouldn’t expect a violin outside of folk so that could give you and your hypothetical band an edge and help you stand out more.” Kurt was then silent when Blaine put his hands on his hips, feeling like there was something else on the other’s mind.   
  
“Don’t think like that,” Kurt said, frowning when Blaine started to talk about the future. “Sure, there isn’t enough Broadway roles but that doesn’t mean you’ll never be on one of those stages. You could do some television or film work, or you might be one of the lucky few who does make it on Broadway as soon as you graduate. It’s only your first day. Try and not worry about it,” He smiled at Blaine softly, and while he knew it was probably a bad idea, he reached out and gently stroked Blaine’s arm.  
  
He didn’t know what he expected Blaine’s arm to feel like. Kurt had briefly seen them when Blaine was in his dance uniform and now he was in a tank top but Kurt was focusing more on how Blaine’s arm wasn’t soft or as slim as he anticipated. It was surprisingly muscular and now he was actually looking at Blaine’s arm, Kurt could tell that it wasn’t as slim as he initially thought. It wasn’t like Blaine was overly muscular but that wasn’t something Kurt was complaining about. In all honesty, he actually preferred when guys were built like this, slim but still muscular, and it just made Kurt’s mouth to become even more dry and after quickly looking at Blaine’s arm, Kurt quickly pulled his hand away so he wouldn’t end up squeezing it, which was something that was becoming all the more tempting for Kurt.  
  
Blaine’s word just about registered in Kurt’s mind and he had to force himself to look up and smile at Blaine and not just stare at him instead. “Trust me, it’ll be fine. I don’t have much of a life outside of NYADA,” Kurt laughed before instantly slapping himself when the words left his lips. Why did he have to say that? It made him sound so..pathetic. But it was true. All he had was his Netflix marathons and the occasional nights out with his sire.Other than that… he had nothing going for him.  
  
He shook his head slightly, before just smiling at Blaine, “Anyway,, just copy what I’m doing and hopefully at least one of them will help your back if you still have another bad night,”.   
  
The next ten or so minutes were spent with Kurt going over different stretches he did when he was a student here that were supposed to help with back pain. Kurt never knew if they did but it couldn’t hurt to try. It went by pretty smoothly as far as Kurt was concerned. He didn’t even focus on how Blaine smelt!  
  
When the last stretch he could remember at the moment - the knee to chest one - was what Blaine was trying, Kurt tilted his head and crawled over from the seated position he was in after he had demonstrated the stretch to Blaine. “If you’re not feeling much of a stretch, you can pull your other knee to your chest as well,” Kurt said, and started to guide the leg that was on the floor towards Blaine’s chest.  
  
But almost as soon as he did this, his eyes widened. The position they were in, if someone entered the room right now was innocent enough. It was clear Kurt was just helping with the stretch but with the way Kurt was looming over Blaine… his mind couldn’t help but go places. Preferably, their positions would be switched but Kurt wasn’t really thinking on that, and was looking down at Blaine’s neck and the way that the vein there was moving. It was so easy to lean down and sink his fangs into his neck but.. He couldn’t do that.  
  
He’d been able to hide this what he was for over five centuries. He couldn’t ruin everything just because one boy’s scent.  
  
But despite that… something about Blaine was making Kurt want to forget everything that he’d learnt about being around humans. And he couldn’t care what the consequences could be.

* * *

**  
Blaine**

Everything started off innocently enough.   
  
Kurt was a great teacher, as far as Blaine was concerned. Sure it was only the first day, but he could already see the genuine concern that the older man had, not only for dance, but just about Blaine as a student. Yeah, he knew he was saying the usual things that teachers say  _don’t give up_  and the  _you can do it_  type spill, but it was still appreciated, and truthfully, it spoke loudly about Kurt’s character as a human. There was no reason for him to be at all concerned about Blaine’s life, and yet, Blaine felt completely comfortable to just spill everything. That aside, the fact that he was already willing to take time out of his busy schedule (Even if he said he didn’t have one) was appreciated.   
  
Blaine followed along with what Kurt was doing, and after awhile it was easier to look at him without thinking something completely inappropriate. The more time he spent, the easier it was to interact. Nothing would change the fact that Kurt was hot, stupidity hot, the type of Hot that would have Blaine walking into a pole, but now it was becoming easier to look past that and actually just listen to him, and know that he was trying to help. Plus, Blaine didn’t think that Kurt would appreciate being ogled while he was trying to help.   
  
Though Blaine knew this truthfully couldn’t be the first time.   
  
Unless everyone in the world was blind.  
  
A few positioned had Blaine giggling, just because they were awkward, but a few really did pull, causing him to moan, or grunt as he felt like he’d pulled every muscle in his back. Some were harder than others, but Blaine didn’t want to come across as though he were giving up, so he pushed through them.  
  
The final stretch had Blaine trying hard not to make a sound as he felt not only his back stretching, but his leg. He’d pulled up one leg, holding it against his body, not even blinking an eye when Kurt had taken his other leg and pushed it up.   
  
“You can push a bit more, it’s not pulling yet” Blaine was looking up in the air, concentrating on how he body was feeling until his line of sight went from ceiling, to Kurt’s face. Blaine’s eyes instantly locked with Kurt’s and he couldn’t help but swallowing hard. It was now all he could think about. The position they were in. How close Kurt’s body was. How his hands felt so cold against Blaine’s legs. How all it would take was for Blaine to move his legs and Kurt would be between them.   
_  
STOP THINKING ABOUT IT_  his mind screamed as he kept looking up, knowing that he wanted something, but there was so much chaos in his mind he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to speak.   
  
“Keep going” he whispered, his voice sounding a little lower as his stomach was becoming scrunched, and a slight moaning sound as his entire body was being pushed in a way it had never been stretched before as he tried to pull his own knees in, trying to get Kurt closer. This was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t even stop how he was trying to learn forward as well, trying to cut off the distance between them. Blaine kept his eyes locked onto Kurt, as the other pushed his knees closer to his body, he could feel the stretch, but his adrenaline was kicking in now, his breathing was become a little quicker, and soon they were close enough that Blaine was certain he could feel Kurt’s breath on his face. It would be so easy to just lean forward and kiss him… but Kurt was his teacher. He wasn’t doing this because he wanted Blaine or whatever stupidity Blaine’s libido thought was happening, and it was completely inappropriate for him to even act on it!  
  
This was wrong.   
  
What was he thinking?   
  
Blaine let out a small noise accidentally, his back actually hurting a little from the position as he cleared his throat “It’s hurting a little” he tried to say but his voice was a little pitchy, which made him extremely embarrassed and made him just hate himself a little more, one for ruining a moment that nearly happened, well, that he thought may have happened, and two, for coming across as a nervous teenager who’d never even kissed a guy before.  
  
Blaine let his head fall back down onto the ground, wanting to let out a loud, yet embarrassed, groan before he looked down, and noticed that he was tenting in his pants a little. Blaine shuffled away from Kurt a little, wobbling a little as he tried to get on his feet quickly, turning his body quickly as he nearly ran to grab his bag, throwing it over his body and pulling the bag forward so it was covering his erection. He wasn’t angry or even upset. He was embarrassed…   
  
Blaine couldn’t even look at Kurt as he kept talking, turning into a nervous ramble “I just remembered I have to be somewhere. I’m sorry. But Thanks for all your help. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, sir. Thanks. My back feels great now” Blaine said quickly, his face burning as he practically ran out of the room. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

  
Kurt knew that he was already in far too deep with Blaine.  
  
It had only been a day. It had only been  _hours_ since he met Blaine, and this was the first time he ever spoke to him! Kurt had done this same stretch and been in this position with other students countless of times before and he didn’t bat an eyelid. He didn’t feel anything. But right now, his heart was beating faster and faster and he had no idea how to stop himself from staring into Blaine’s eyes.  
  
On Blaine’s request, Kurt couldn’t help but let out a small ‘okay’ and he started to push his leg further, helping the other to really feel that stretch and already, Kurt was feeling like it was a bad idea. He was already getting giddy being this close to Blaine - how was he going to react if Blaine was even close to him? Especially when the position they were in was already suggestive enough. But despite this, he couldn’t stop himself or bring himself from pulling away.  
  
“Sorry…” Kurt said softly when Blaine mentioned that it was starting to hurt. For a few moments, he debated with himself if he should let go or not but before he could, Kurt felt the air around them change and felt something different about Blaine’s scent. It became even more intoxicating than it had been all day and when Kurt looked down, his lips parted slightly as he saw the very obvious tenting in Blaine’s pants.   
  
Kurt swallowed back and almost immediately looked up at Blaine’s face. For a few moments, he just sat there staring as he thought of anything he could say. Anything he could say right now was better than nothing yet he couldn’t force any words out and before long, Blaire was already scrambling up and running out of the room.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Kurt flopped onto his back and let out a groan as he pressed his hands against his eyes. He really had to get a hold of himself. He was over 500 years old and he was acting like a 16-year-old idiot with a crush on some boy. Even when he was 16 he didn’t act this stupid! But there was just something about Blaine that just made him … feel like he was going crazy. His scent and just everything about the way Blaine looked would make him do anything for the other - especially with the way Blaine smelt just before he left. He couldn’t even focus on the way Blaine called him sir and the fact it felt strange being addressed by that (even though it was something he’d been called before). Kurt couldn’t focus on anything apart from Blaine and the way that he was making Kurt feel.  
  
Eventually, Kurt stood up and started to get his things together. He was just going to go home. He would go home and wait for his sire to come back so he could ask for some advice on why he was acting like such an idiot right now.   
  
That’s what Kurt had told himself but instead he was walking in a direction without even thinking about it. It was like he had been possessed or something was pulling him in this direction. It wasn’t until he was faced with a door to an apartment building that Kurt was aware of what was going on. He stared at the door for a few moments before groaning softly as a very familiar scent hit him. Was he already at the point where he was stalking Blaine? They’d only been in the same room three times! And they’ve only had one conversation! How the hell was he this obsessed already?  
  
He stepped away from the door, with every intention to just run back home but as he walked past one of the windows, Kurt’s eyes instantly fell on Blaine. His head tilted slightly as he watched the other and before Blaine could see him, Kurt jumped up into one of the trees and once he was certain he was in a place where he wouldn’t be seen and could look into the living room and bedroom, he just watched. Nothing was really happening but despite that, Kurt was completely entranced.   
  
By the time night came around, Kurt still hadn’t moved from where he’d been siting in the tree. He felt his phone buzz a few times, probably just his sire asking where he was, but it just got ignored. Kurt sat up straighter when Blaine finally headed into the bedroom. He started to watch more intensely and when Blaine went into the bathroom to get changed, Kurt couldn’t help but feel slightly cheated. He pouted for a few moments until Blaine came out and got settled into bed. He smiled as he watched the younger boy and debated for a few moments on whether or not he should leave or not when suddenly, an idea came into his mind.  
  
It was something he’d heard a lot of vampires said they did to humans Kurt had never really been into it since it felt  _wrong_ to manipulate them but he knew of vampires who put certain thoughts into human’s minds. They were all capable of it - apparently - but Kurt never tried. He’d never really met an humans who had this same amount of pull on him. So… it couldn’t hurt to try.  
  
Kurt waited for a few more minutes, until Blaine had fallen asleep, or was more or less asleep before he tried. Taking a small breath, Kurt shut his eyes over and tried to reach into the other’s mind. Kurt had no idea if it was even working but despite that, once it felt right, Kurt started to send out thoughts. They started off innocently enough - just thoughts of Blaine kissing him and gentle kisses. It only was going to start with kissing so Kurt would know it actually worked but before long, it started to get more…. intense. It happened with Kut really noticing - the fantasy eventually led to them pulling each other’s clothes off and before long, he was on his knees and wrapping his mouth around the other’s cock. Kurt opened his eyes and while still playing those thoughts in his mind, kept his eyes locked onto Blaine’s sleeping form and tried to see if the other was reacting at all to those thoughts.

* * *

 

**  
Blaine**

  
Blaine was definitely not the type of guy who got easily embarrassed. Sometimes he’d think that what he was doing was a little silly which would, internally, make him feel a little self conscious, but all of his years of performing while he was growing up, through all his awkward years, up until now, they had almost prepared him for being able to handle each situation, or at the very least handle it until he was in private where he could freak out alone. He’d been in his fair share of awkward teen boy encounters, because boarding at an all boys prep school while you were discovering you were completely and utterly gay was bound to have it’s complications, so he thought he’d dealt with it all…  
  
But nothing prepared him from cracking an inappropriate erection while his new ballet teacher was helping him stretch.   
  
Blaine wasn’t even sure where he was going, he didn’t remember getting on the subway, he didn’t remember walking down any avenue or street, but somehow he was back in his apartment, dripping with sweat, and feeling completely terrible. He mentally beat himself up for his behavior, had a quick shower in the hopes it would cool him down before he tried to forget it all happened.   
  
Maybe Kurt didn’t see it?   
  
The thought got him through a few hours, he’d even done a bit of song research for a few upcoming performances, until his mind kept repeating over and over the way that Kurt’s eyes looked down, knowing that he saw. He’d already blown his chance at having a decent rapport with the teacher that everyone warned him about because he couldn’t keep his cock in his pants.   
  
Blaine was almost punishing himself by not jerking off either, but honestly, he felt disgusted in himself that he couldn’t even imagine doing it.  
  
As the night went on, it started to become easier to deal with. There wasn’t much that he could do about it now, but he knew it was probably wise to not really put himself in that situation again.. plus he wasn’t even sure he could look Kurt in the face again after what happened. And the fact that he’d just run out? Kurt probably hated him now.  
  
To make sure that he didn’t have a repeat of his morning, Blaine got his back ready, laid his clothes out, something he never really did because he liked to pick his clothes based on how he was feeling in the morning, and triple checked he’d set his alarm before he started to get prepared for bed. He told his reflection that it would be ok and to not beat himself up. Even if he was completely embarrassed, he’d be normal the next time he saw Kurt. He would pretend like nothing happened. He practiced a little in front of the mirror, pretending to smile, pretending to be interested, how to nod to see eager but friendly, and by the time he walked out in his black boxer briefs that hugged his body he was practically chuckling at himself as he settled into bed.   
  
Blaine laid in bed, his hands crossed and resting against his torso as he glanced out the window. He could just see a crack of the sky through his open curtains, and since It was a warm night, he had switched the air conditioning on, and kept the curtains pulled open so they wouldn’t clank against the window all night (he’d really have to change those). It wasn’t long until he was dozing off, feeling the weight of what had happened fade away slowly.  
  
Dreaming was something that Blaine sometimes remembered. He usually had quite real like dreams, and there were times when he’d wake up and wonder if he’d just dreamed something, or if he had been reliving it.He was the type of guy that would wake up and for a few minutes have a full recount of what he’d be dreaming about. He had gone through a faze of trying to write them all down quickly otherwise he’d forget them, but what he noticed is that trying to write semi-literate sentences first thing in the morning was a failure. In the morning, it would make a ton of sense, but by evening when he’d read it back, most of the time it would say things like “Guy said ice-cream with the elephant and then the peanut vendor…”   
  
Tonight however, the moment he’d started to dream, the first thing he saw was Kurt. He wasn’t embarrassed to be near dream Kurt, if anything, he was welcoming, almost as though Blaine couldn’t help but move toward him. Nothing was said, but it was the look in his eyes. That look pulled Blaine in, and before he knew it his lips were on Kurt’s. Kissing Kurt didn’t feel like kissing anyone else. His lips were cold, almost as though he’d been sucking on ice, but for some reason that really aroused Blaine. His hands were soft at first, touching Kurt’s body, letting the other touch him, but the kissing started to change. It was less sweet, less about exploring, and more about intensity, more about passionate, and lust, and all of the things that made your body jump toward the thing you wanted, and in this moment all Blaine wanted was Kurt.   
  
There was no sound, still, it was as though Blaine had been deaf, but the feelings that spread throughout his body, they felt so real, and when Kurt lowered himself down on to the ground, looking up at Blaine, he’d never felt so powerful in his life.   
  
Usually if Blaine had a wet dream, it was the usual scene, he’d be fucking some guy, celebrity, before turning them around to cum on their face, though usually he’d wake up right before the cumming so he could really live his embarrassment by waking up to cum soaked boxers, but this was different. Kurt was on his knees, and his mouth was working Blaine over in a way he didn’t even know was possible. He was doing things that Blaine had never seen before, feelings he’d never felt, swipes of his tongue that made his toes curl.   
  
Blaine had been close to cumming when suddenly the image vanished, causing him to open his eyes almost instantly. He stared at his ceiling for a few seconds, but his entire body tingled, and eventually when he looked down he saw the giant tent in his briefs, and the already forming wet patch where the head of his cock was pressing hard against the material. There was no way he could hold back this time as he reached over to his side table, switching on the dull setting on his lamp as he reached for the the oil that he constantly tells people is for “this weird dry skin on his elbow” when it’s actually strictly for when he needs to jerk off, putting just a few drops into his hand, rubbing his hands together before reaching down and pulling his cock out, pulling his briefs down enough just so he had access to his balls as well before he wrapped his hand around his cock and quickly started to jerk off. He didn’t have to _go for a long time_ while he was alone, though the quicker the better, and as he closed his eyes, his tongue licking his lip constantly, he tried to get the image back, desperately tried, when thankfully he was rewarded with one image of Kurt’s face, the parting on his lips, the way he stared at Blaine with intensity, those blue eyes practically stripping him where he stood, and with a loud moan he began to cum. By the time Blaine finished cumming, he gave a soft laugh at how loud he’d been since he was usually pretty silent when he masturbated.   
  
Eventually he groaned as he rolled off the bed, cock still out as he shuffled toward the bathroom, closing the door behind himself as he started to clean up. 

* * *

**  
Kurt**

When Blaine’s eyes opened, Kurt’s widened and had to grip the tree to stop himself from falling. It was sudden, and suddenly he was panicking. What if Blaine saw him? There was no way that he could defend this without looking or sounding completely inappropriate. But not that he could defend this - what he was doing was inappropriate. Blaine waking up a big enough cue for him to leave but seeing the way that the other’s boxers were tenting, Kurt was still transfixed.  
  
He couldn’t help but wonder what Blaine was going to do next. Would he just go back to sleep or would he take care of himself in the bathroom? Instead, Blaine surprised him by turning the lights on low and taking out what looked like some kind of oil, before pulling his boxers down.  
  
If Kurt could breathe, he would’ve choked on his own breath at the sight that greeted him. Blaine hadn’t wasted any time after pulling his pants down to start jerking himself off while licking his lips. Had Blaine not realised that the curtains were open? He was only on the ground floor as well - anyone could be looking in!  
  
Well… someone who wasn’t Kurt. But what he was doing was different.  
  
While part of him knew he should pull away, he was still watching intently. His mouth was becoming dry and he couldn’t help but part his lips as he continued to watch Blaine. Kurt was already turned on by the thoughts that he had been put into his mind. But right now, he was getting a clearer and more intense image from before that it was making himself get all the more aroused. His pants which were already tight were becoming tighter and even more uncomfortable as he watched through the window.   
  
He had been fighting the urge to slide his hands into his own pants - the only thing stopping him was the fact he was in a public place and was far from being in an ideal position to do it - so when Blaine finally came, while it was by far the hottest thing he’d seen in his five centuries of living, it felt like the biggest relief. Kurt waited until Blaine had disappeared into the bathroom before immediately using his heightened speed to run back to his apartment.  
  
His sire was surprisingly not at home when he came bursting through the apartment door but the last thing he was going to do right now was question it. Kurt didn’t exactly want to explain to Elliott why he had disappeared the entire night and why he came back with an erection since he knew Elliott would push for more answers. It also gave him the privacy he needed to deal with said erection - he and Elliott had been naked in each other’s company before so it wasn’t like he was embarrassed, but Kurt wanted nothing to interfere with his thoughts and pull his mind from Blaine.  
  
It didn’t take him long to finally cum and he was almost immediately torn on how he felt. He didn’t feel guilty about using his student as material for jerking off.. and the fact he didn’t feel guilty about this was exactly why Kurt felt guilt. He knew he should but for some reason, he just couldn’t feel bad for it at all.   
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
The next few days felt like they dragged on between avoiding Elliott’s questions when his sire did come back home since he always knew when something as on Kurt’s mind and fighting the urge to ‘accidentally’ run into Blaine. Kurt knew he was already becoming obsessed with Blaine in such a short period of time so the second day of term, Kurt had promised himself that he’d only allow himself to be near Blaine whenever hey had a class together.  
  
But despite his efforts, Kurt always found himself crossing paths with Blaine. Whether it was him subconsciously wanting to be near the younger boy or if fate was playing an incredibly cruel trick on him. But every time, Kurt just smiled softly at the other before quickly walking past him so he could sneak off to his car and gorge himself on the blood bags he kept hidden in his car.  
  
When the day where he had to share a classroom with Blaine again, Kurt had no idea what to do. Part of him was planning on just skipping but that wouldn’t work - he couldn’t skip every class he had with the freshmen just because of how Blaine smelt and skipping a day off work would raise even more eyebrows. Kurt had never taken a day off when he was a student or when he started teaching. The other lecturers often joked that he must be some kind of superhuman since, even when some kind of sickness was flying through the school, he never got sick.   
  
The only way Kurt could think on how to deal with any urges was to bring blood into the classroom with him. Blaine’s class was thankfully at the end of the day, so it meant that he had time to mentally prepare himself and to prepare a travel mug and filling it with blood so he could drink in the class he had with Blaine without anyone questioning it.   
  
Much to his dismay, however, regardless of how much he tried to prepare himself, his heart was pounding as soon as the second to last class ended. Kurt quickly ushered the seniors out so he could try and pull himself together. For a few moments, he just paced around the dance studio before stopping knowing that if someone came in right now they’d instantly know something was wrong with him and he’d need to come up with a reason on why he was frantically pacing. So, with that in mind, he took in a deep breath and started to run through the routine he’d just went over with when he was teaching the seniors and hoped that would be enough to distract him and calm him before Blaine came into the classroom.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s second day of college went a little smoother than the first. After having an amazing night sleep, in part to the realistic dream his mind managed to concoct which followed by quite possibly the best orgasm he’d had for as long as he could actually remember, he had slept like a baby, and walked into NYADA with a fresh set of eyes. Things that seemed almost terrifying yesterday suddenly seemed completely normal, and unimpressive. He didn’t step aside from people as he passed them in the hallway, he didn’t instantly trip over his feet when one of the senior guys who was practically a runway model would pass him by, he walked with his head up as he suddenly had a strange sense of confidence.   
  
Things were good.  
  
… except when it came to Kurt.  
  
The teacher had done nothing to him, nor had he done anything wrong, if anything he had been extremely pleasant and almost sweet with Blaine, but Blaine wasn’t sure if he could look at him after what had happened. He felt guilty for getting an erection while Kurt was trying to help him, he also felt guilty for the way he’d sexualized a guy he’d just met, but at the same time, it felt so good.. so much so that it wasn’t the only time he’d thought about him. As the days passed, Blaine often found himself in his bed with his hand down his pants thinking of Kurt. There had been a few times when he was so exhausted that he’d pass out mid-way through masturbating and wake up with his extremely limp cock hanging out of his briefs. The following day, however, it was even harder to look Kurt in the face. He would pass the teacher in the hallways, and the moment he locked eyes with the older man he’d instantly get a flashback of his dream, whether it was the sound of Kurt moaning, the way his eyes looked when he glanced up from his knees, all of the things that would instantly make his breath get caught in his throat, and his heart race so fast he was worried he was actually going to have a heart attack. His face would get hot, sometimes his ears would burn, and most of the time he wasn’t even sure what facial expression he gave the other back. He thought he smiled back, but a lot of the time he was certain he’d just looked at Kurt in pain.  
  
He knew he couldn’t avoid Kurt forever, but he attempted to. Maybe it was because he was more aware of Kurt, or maybe it was just because where Kurt taught was close to where Blaine had classes, but he found himself constantly running into, or walking past Kurt. Even though Kurt smiled each time they passed, a part of Blaine suspected that Kurt hated him, or at the very least, was embarrassed  _for_ him. Blaine was certain that Kurt had seen the tent in his pants. He’d known that he’d been inappropriate. But what could he say? Should he apologize? Was it worth bringing up again or could they just forget it happened? There was a lot of doubt that surrounded him, though he had been thankful that he didn’t have another class with Kurt for at least a few days.  
  
The next few days, Blaine found himself falling into a routine. He hadn’t instantly befriended anyone, but a girl by the name of Rachel was constantly at him about performing duets with her, and how if he ever wanted to have a “gay baby” she’d be able to make perfect children with him, which made it hard for him to actually want to accept her offer, regardless that he thought they may actually sound rather good together. She was a sophomore, but they shared one vocal class with Madam Tibideaux, and one of his improvisation classes, so as much as he wasn’t sure he wanted to befriend her, it was sometimes nice to see a familiar face.   
  
Something that Blaine had been prepared for, but was still stunned by, was how fast everything moved. This wasn’t highschool anymore. He didn’t get weeks and weeks of prep and practise. It was “next week” or “next lesson” because a lot of the teachers didn’t want to see what you could do in a month, they wanted to see what you could do right now. Madam Tibideaux was notorious for it. Blaine had been put on the spot day one, and that seemed to stop her from calling on him again. While he remembered what Kurt had said about her, and her methods of teaching, he still wasn’t certain she liked his performance, or if she hated it that much she simply had nothing to say. Occasionally he would remind himself that he made it here. He auditioned. He was accepted. There must be SOMETHING they saw in him!  
  
Rachel had spent most of the lesson convincing Blaine to perform with her for her own performance, and even though he still wanted to say no, he caved and agreed. Truthfully his mind had been else where, knowing that once this class ended he’d be walking back into the dance studio… with Kurt.  
  
“Do you own a suit?” Rachel sprung up behind Blaine, making him almost drop the sheet music in his hands as he was placing them into his bag, swinging around to face her.  
  
“A suit?” He could only reply back confused, blinking as though he didn’t quite understand even the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
“Yes, preferably one with a tail” She said, giving him a small grin, though her stance and posture made it seem as though she was trying to do a power pose.  
  
“I do… do you need to borrow it?”   
  
Rachel stared at Blaine almost a little dumbfounded at his comment before she shook her head “No. But you will need it. Also, how’s your dancing?”  
  
“My dancing?” Blaine had now turned to completely face Rachel, not bothering to continue on his way to class until he figured out what she wanted exactly.  
  
“Well yes, you didn’t think we’d just be standing still and performing!”  
  
“My dancing is  _okay_ ” Blaine shrugged “Depends on the style”  
  
“I’m thinking something elegant. You in your suit, me in a formal gown, broadway baby, making use of our space, twirls, maybe a little waltz, you know?” Rachel was a performer even when she was speaking, her hands waving around as though she was explaining a vision to Blaine in that very moment.  
  
“Um–”  
  
Rachel interrupted with her finger “Where are you going now?”  
  
“I have ballet now”   
  
“Excellent, with Mr. Hummel?”  
  
Blaine nodded, Rachel smiling wide “Amazing. He’s one of the best. Does he like you? I’m sure he does, everyone likes you. Ask him for some pointers. If you can get a Hummel approved routine we will win for sure”  
  
“Win? I thought we were doing an assignment” Blaine scratched his head.  
  
“Sure, but if we come first, we win, over everyone else”  
  
“I don’t know if he wi—”  
  
“Excellent! So i’ll see you tomorrow for rehearsals!”  
  
And just like that she was gone, waving at Blaine and leaving him in the middle of the hallway practically dazed and confused.  
  
Blaine wasn’t dreading his final class that day, but his heart was racing as he approached the door. Once he stepped inside he couldn’t avoid looking at Kurt. He was right there.   
  
As gorgeous as Blaine could remember.  
  
At first, Blaine tried to not make direct eye contact with Kurt, but it was almost impossible when he was following instructions and actions from the older male, and Blaine’s eyes stayed glued to the taller male the entire class, however, he did actually try to pay attention knowing that he’d be pushing his luck to try and get some separate one on one lessons, which was going to be disappointing for Rachel when she finds out that Kurt wouldn’t help him.   
  
Most students couldn’t wait to get out of the class since it was the last one for the day, and everyone was eager to be anywhere but class. Blaine had no where that he instantly needed to rush off to, so he took his time packing his bag, though honestly, it did not take him almost 5 minutes to fold his sweater and put it in the bag. Nor did he know what he was searching for in his bag for another 5 minutes… Nor did he lose his phone that he pretended he couldn’t find for another 5 minutes, until the general sound around the room was quiet. Once everyone had gone, except for Kurt, Blaine put his bag over his shoulder and started to exit. He kept telling himself to talk. To just SAY something, but he got nervous. Just before he was about to completely step out of the room he paused, turning slightly to face Kurt.  
  
“Um… Mr Hummel... Er, Kurt?” He asked, softly, getting the other’s attention “I.. “ Blaine cleared his throat a little “I have a performance next week, and there is apparently a dance element to it, and I was… I guess I was hoping you could… I was asked to ask you for some help” he eventually spat out “But I.. I totally get if you want to say no. I’d say no to me too, but I had to ask just to say that I did” Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a small nod “I enjoyed the class today though” he gave the older male another nod, unsure why he said it, but not questioning himself. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

It wasn’t something he thought would happen, but he felt incredibly proud that he hadn’t once felt the urge to bite Blaine. Sure, it might have been because of how much blood he’d drank before the class and he had his flask with him for the whole thing, and he still thought Blaine smelt so mouth watering that has fangs were threatening to pop out, but he controlled himself! He was able to compose himself enough to act how he did in every other class and for that, he felt like he decided some kind of reward.

…. But now Blaine wasn’t leaving. And now Kurt‘s mouth was quickly becoming dry. He didn’t want to leave because he did keep his class open for students at the end of the day, and maybe that’s what Blaine was here for? However, **Blaine wasn’t seakin (M, Edit this I dunno what this means lol)**  And every minute that went past with Blaine being there in silence was making him slowly go insane.

In the mirror, Kurt could see Blaine walking towards the door when they were in the last two in the room and for a few moments,Kurt was confused. Was Blaine really taking that long to leave or was Kurt’s mind paying ticks on him? He raised an eyebrow slightly, about to address the other, when Blaine finally spoke.

Hearing his name, Kurt turned around and raised his eyebrows slightly. “You already have a performance?” He asked, not able to hide how impressed he was. It wasn’t totally uncommon for first years to do some performances, but Kurt didn’t think he’d ever heard of this happening within the first week.

When Blaine continued to speak, Kurt couldn’t help but duck his head slightly and giggled softly, “Blaine, you don’t have to pretend you liked the class. I know it was probably a little boring today,” After all, they did only cover basic moves and didn’t actually do any dancing yet, But I told you that I’ll be willing to help after our first class and I meant it. So, what exactly do you need help with? What kind of dance are you planning on doing?”

* * *

  
**Blaine**

As weird as it was, the moment that Kurt actually turned around, Blaine instantly relaxed. His heart had been beating so fast, his hands felt clammy, and he wasn’t even sure he was going to be able to get a single word out, but there was a brief moment when their eyes locked that everything around him just stopped. As brief as it was, it was almost as though Blaine’s own mind reset and instead of being petrified to speak to Kurt, he just walked a little closer so he wasn’t shouting from across the room.

“Oh, it’s not my, I guess not my performance, there is this girl in my vocal class named Rachel that basically strong armed me to perform with her. She sometimes scares me” Blaine added, giving a small laugh because while he was joking, there was a part of him that wasn’t.

Blaine gave another small laugh at Kurt’s comment, shaking his head “I did!” he exclaimed “I didn’t think it was boring. Your classes, even though they are hard, are still my favourite” Blaine felt himself blush as he said it, however, he had to push that aside because he still needed to ask for Kurt’s help.

Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out the sheet music that Rachel had given him to learn “We’re performing Broadway baby, but it’s a lot faster than I’m use to” he handed the sheet music toward Kurt, though he wasn’t even sure the other could read it, but he handed it over anyway “She wants it to be formal, whatever that means.I’m not sure why she wanted me to ask you to be honest. She just said to ask you for some pointers, but then only said I had to learn some “twirls, maybe a little waltz“ and then something about you having the best routines. I don’t doubt that but it’d make more sense for her to come and talk to you, and not me”

Blaine chewed on his lip as he looked up at the older gentleman “And I’m sorry for running out of here the other day” he left out the words I know that was rude and I know that was disrespectful because he hoped his tone just indicated that’s what he meant.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“The sophomore girl? Why have I got a feeling you’re not lying about her scaring you?” Kurt said with a laugh. Not much scared him but he couldn’t deny that Rachel could be a little overbearing, to the point where it was almost scary.Her passion was admirable but Kurt could easily imagine Rachel shoving someone down a flight of stairs so she could get a better chance of being in the spotlight.

Hearing Blaine’s protest, Kurt smirked and put his hands on his hips as he tilted his head in question. “Really Blaine? They’re your favourite?” He said, smirking a little further when he caught Blaine’s blush - although the scent did hit him like a freight train and it was taking a lot of self control to act like he was unfazed by it, “You like my classes more than the ones you actually get to sing or act? Because if that’s true, I think you’d be the first musical theatre student at NYADA who likes ballet more than their other classes.

Kurt took the sheet music from Blaine when the other handed it to him, and nodded slowly as he looked over the sheet music, “It is a little faster than most versions,” He said, as he flicked through a few pages, “Has she told you what you’ll be doing or is she just asking you to come up with choreography?”

He set the sheet music down on the piano in the corner of the room before moving back to Blaine, “Considering how vague she was, It would’ve been easier for her to ask me.” He said, letting out a small laugh, “But I don’t think she likes me that much, so that’s probably why she got you to ask. It’s fine, though. We can come up with something and she can learn it after you’ve told her what she’s doing.”

Rachel did still try to impress him as much as she could but it seemed like she was still stuck in high school where she could get away with ass kissing. Despite her ass kissing, she did still seem like she was scared of him, or at the very least, found him intimidating.

Kurt was about to ask Blaine if he wanted to get started when the other’s words caught him off guard. Kurt stammered for a few moments before, smiling softly as his head ducked slightly, “It’s fine. it’s not a problem,” He said, knowing that he was able to, he’d be blushing. “Has your back been bothering you ever since?

* * *

  
**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t even sure why he’d actually brought it up before he’d really asked Rachel what she wanted, and what she meant, but then again, the idea that he’d turn up to class tomorrow with nothing to offer her kind of petrified him. It wasn’t just the fact that she was a 2nd year student, and people seemed to know her, but it was that she was very full on, and Blaine simply didn’t want to make any enemies this early on! But still, Kurt did make a good point - Why didn’t she come and talk to him?

Why did she just instantly assume Kurt would talk to him? As far as Blaine knew, most people seemed scared of Kurt, and while Blaine could feel that, and honestly knew he should feel the same, there was a part of him that almost enjoyed the thrill of it. It was a rush to be close to him, because every part of his body told him to run, and yet he stayed.

Blaine simply nodded in reply to Kurt’s questions, yes, that was her, yes, he could teach her at a later date, and followed Kurt with his eyes when the other moved to place the sheet music down.

Blaine’s eyebrow raised a tiny bit when he heard Kurt stammer a little, and was surprised that he’d caught the other so off guard. It wasn’t as though he was thrilled that he’d actually said that out aloud, but Blaine did feel a small weight off of his shoulders when Kurt didn’t instantly chew him out.

“Not as much” Blaine said with a small smile “It feels stiff sometimes when I go home, I mostly notice it when I get into bed and I lay flat, but I’m not worrying too much about it just yet, I think as I get use to all the extra exercise and movements that it’ll be less painful. I think I was just worrying that first day because it was actually really sore, but I went home and had a good sleep, and started the next day like a new one. You know how it goes” Blaine laughed, mentally slapping himself because he’d just rambled about his back for a minute straight “But I try to do those exercises you showed me, so I guess they are working” he gave a small laugh before he clutched his bag “Should I… put this down?” He gestured to his messenger bag that was still thrown over his shoulder, wondering if they were going to start working on it now, or at another date.

Kurt:

In all his years as a teacher, Kurt couldn’t remember ever being this flustered because of a student. He couldn’t remember ever getting like this over anyone he knew. But Blaine… there was just something about him that made Kurt feel like he was growing crazy for the other even though it had only been a few days.

Something about him made Kurt feel… human.

“I’m glad it’s helping a little.. But it probably is because you’re not used to it. The first couple of months are always the hardest but you come back after Christmas you’ll forget you were ever having problems. Baths help as well - especially if you use epsom salts,” He said, smiling at Blaine softly. It wasn’t a problem Kurt ever had since he didn’t need to stretch but it was just something he’d observed. The students who were serious about this all got used to things once Christmas came by and the rest got used to it by the time they got to sophomore year.

Hearing Blaine’s question, Kurt raised his eyebrow, a little confused by what he meant before letting out a small ’oh’ before shrugging slightly “If you want to. Are you wanting to work on a routine just now or later?”

 

* * *

 

  
**Blaine**

Blaine nodded as Kurt spoke, giving a small ah when he mentioned the bath “My place has a bath, but I haven’t used it yet. Guess I could give it a try tonight” he gave a small, almost nervous laugh

“I’m okay today, I mean physically” Blaine gestured to his own body “But then again i’ve actually been really lazy with my exercise and workout routine since getting here. Sure, we do enough here, but, there’s always room for improvement” Blaine mentally slapped himself to shut up and stop rambling, but as he was starting to notice, the moment Kurt was around, he just turned into a word vomit machine. Every single thought just seemed to be vocalized to the older man, and he needed to stop. Blaine wasn’t a shy guy, but he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to tell the guy his entire life story!

Blaine cleared his throat when Kurt spoke again, feeling slightly embarrassed because he didn’t know what to do “If… “ Blaine grabbed the strap of his bag, taking it off slightly “If you-I-we…” Blaine stammered “could, um, come up with something that I could show her, and then figure out what she wants? It doesn’t have to be the whole thing, just maybe… some ideas?. I honestly haven’t even practised the vocal parts. I’m usually more prepared than this” Blaine felt the need to add, since he was coming across as, in his mind, an idiot.

Kurt:

Hearing Blaine saying that he was okay today, Kurt smiled at the other. It was silly to be concerned since every freshman probably had sore muscles after his class, along with the other dance classes they took, but for Blaine, Kurt didn’t like to see or hear that the other was in pain. He felt almost protective over him, and it was stupid. It wasn’t like Blaine was going to be incapacitated because of a difficult stretch in ballet.

“You just need time to adjust being here. You’re in a new state and a new school. It’s natural to be lazy,” He said and tried to not laugh at how abruptly Blaine stopped rambling, “You’ll get back to your normal routine soon, it’s only your first week here. Don’t beat yourself up because you’ve not instantly adapted. Everyone else in your class feels the same way.”

Kurt’s head tilted very slightly to the side when Blaine cleared his throat, his body turning more towards the other. As Blaine stammered, one of Kurt’s eyebrows raised but he waited patiently for him to finish and when Blaine’s rambling did finally end, Kurt smiled and shook his head slightly.

“Blaine,” He started and began walking closer to Blaine, but stopped just before he was within arms reach. “Stop panicking. This isn’t something that’s mandatory. If it’s too much, just tell Rachel you can’t do it, and if she complains, I’ll deal with her. And if you want to do this, I can go over a whole routine. I don’t mind. “

Kurt’s gaze fell very slightly onto Blaine’s shoulder and for a while, fought the urge to reach forwards to touch his arm. It was just a simple, innocent touch, but Kurt couldn’t trust himself. Blaine was making him act crazier than he did with any other guy he’d ever found attractive. It was probably a mistake even being here with Blaine right now but the other needed his help. How could he say no?

Clearing his throat, Kurt crossed his arms over to stop any urges he had to touch the younger male, and raised an eyebrow slightly, “So what do you want to do? We can go through a routine and the vocals or we can come up with ideas and you can decide with Rachel. I don’t mind either way.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he spoke. It was strange, because literally every time Blaine tried to speak, he’d just end up saying something completely dumb, or horribly inappropriate, thankfully the latter hadn’t happened as much, but yet, as much embarrassment as he felt, he kept coming back for more. There was something about Kurt that made him want to know him. Sure, he knew their friendship wasn’t going further than this, the occasional conversation after class, but he still appreciate them.

“It’s not so much that I’m beating myself up about it” Blaine added, giving Kurt a half smile “It’s just that I just came from being “Blaine Anderson”” Blaine gestured his hands like he was creating a banner of his name “It’s just odd to be here and have to find my feet again, but also odd how I … I don’t care as much. I care, don’t get me wrong, I want to do well, and I want to ring every last drop out of my time here, but things that seemed so important just aren’t anymore. That’s probably the only real adjustment i’ve had to make. I guess people go through that, they learn who they are and what not” Blaine shrugged “Sorry, you don’t care about my drama” Blaine laughed uncomfortably, shaking his head, though his laugh changed from uncomfortable to genuine when he mentioned just telling Rachel no .

“I’d be stupid to turn down the chance at a performance this early on. Freshmen don’t get stage time, but she’s a Sophomore so it makes sense” he shrugged “I like a challenge. Life isn’t fun without a challenge”

Blaine’s eyebrow raised a little at Kurt’s comments “You do vocal coaching as well?” his voice sounded surprised, but he had instantly realized that what he said was probably offensive “Not to say that… like I think the only thing you can do is dance, I just didn’t know you did that also” Blaine pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to shut himself up as he put his bag down, and turned around to face Kurt.

Kurt:

“I don’t mind,“ Kurt said, shaking his head when Blaine finished speaking. He really didn’t. Kurt normally would just listen to his students complaining, if they ever did come to him with their problems. Normally, he didn’t really care that much but he’d listen to them anyway, but he did care about Blaine.

Hearing Blaine say that he ‘kiled a challenge’ Kurt let out a small laugh, “I do agree but you don’t want to challenge yourself for the sake of challenging yourself. If it’s too much, then there’s no shame in taking a step back. I’m not going to say that you shouldn’t do it because I would’ve done the same, but just remember you can take a step back if you need to.”

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle when Blaine backtracked a little, starting to find it incredibly adorable whenever Blaine got flustered like this. He soon covered his mouth slightly, trying to hide the fact he was laughing before clearing his throat and looked over at the younger male, “I don’t do vocal coaching but I did graduate from here. So I can help with that if you want me to.”

* * *

  
**Blaine**

Blaine absolutely hated the fact that he turned into a bumbling mess every time he tried to speak to Kurt. It wasn’t as though he was always so cool and collected, but Kurt wasn’t the first hot guy he’d ever spoken to, and he was sure he wouldn’t be the last… but something about the guy just made Blaine get tongue tied. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Kurt was in a position of power, because he was a teacher at one of the best performing arts school, or if it was entirely to do with how appealing Kurt was to Blaine. Whatever it was, Blaine continued to tell himself to get over it!

“If you wouldn’t mind helping me with it.. I don’t want to take up too much of your time, or really abuse the help you’re already giving me” Blaine gave Kurt a small shrug, though he ended up giving him a small polite smile “Plus I’m told if you approve of a performance it’s sure to win. Though in this case, I’m not sure what we are winning… or even what we are competing for, but whatever it is, apparently you’re the guy to talk to”

Blaine gave a small laugh, wiping his hands on his pants since he was getting clammy hands from how nervous he was getting, and knew he needed to calm the hell down.

“Are you going to sing it with me?” Blaine said, half in a joke, half seriously as he gestured his head toward the piano where Kurt had put the sheet music.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Blaine, I’m your teacher,” Kurt said, laughing at Blaine’s words, “It’s my job to help you. If I wasn’t interested in helping, then I wouldn’t be staying behind after class and I probably shouldn’t be teaching.I don’t mind helping you,” He said, smiling back at the other.

What Blaine had said next, however, was a surprise. Rachel speaking highly of him wasn’t something Kurt anticipated. She always seemed to think that he was being unfair to her and that she was the only one who he was hard on. Kurt was certain he was his least favourite but he couldn’t be angry. At least he knew now that Rachel did somewhat respect him…

Not to mention the fact she was also too scared to speak to him meant that he got to spend more time with Blaine.

Hearing Blaine’s question, Kurt tilted his head in question and smirked, “Do you want me to sing with you?” He asked as he followed Blaine over to the piano, “I don’t mind if it would be easier for you to sing with someone when you’re practising”

* * *

 

  
**Blaine**

Blaine liked the way that every so often Kurt’s almost hard exterior would lighten up and he’d see the other smirk or just look completely mischievous.

It wasn’t that Kurt often looked angry, it was just that there was less of a young vibe about him most of the time, but there were times when Blaine would just be hit with a wave of comfort, as though the situation was relaxed, as though Kurt was relaxed…

But with all of that, It made Blaine think that maybe he was a little older than he thought. It would make sense if Kurt was maybe in his late 20′s, though Blaine had originally thought he was in his early 20′s, hell, he could even be in his 30′s pushing 35 and just be blessed with an adorable youthful face, it was hard to pin point, but the way he held himself, or structured his sentences, sometimes gave Blaine the older vibe.

Blaine glanced up to Kurt’s face when the other walked toward the piano “I’d like that” he smiled at the idea that he and Kurt would be singing, together, and was about to follow him when his phone made an obnoxious chiming noise. Conflicted for a moment, Blaine gave a small “Sorry, let me switch it off” as he stepped back to bag, digging through it until he find it.

Splashed across his screen was a message from an unknown number, however the message was clear who it was from.

Blaine made a loud “ugggggh!” noise as he clicked on the notification, only to find their was a video attached as well.

**FROM UNKNOWN:**

**Hi Blaine, It’s Rachel. Rachel Berry. I hope that you are working on our performance.**

**Did you get to talk to Hummel?**

**What did he say?**

**What did you guys do?**

**Also I recorded a video for you of what I’d like to do.**

Blaine glanced up from his phone, hesitant to click on the video before he looked over at Kurt, holding his phone slightly.

“I don’t know how she got my number” Blaine said with a slight groan in his voice “She sent a video” Blaine started to approach Kurt as he clicked the video while he was walking. She was sitting on the piano singing, and being over dramatic. As much as Blaine wanted to dislike her, he did sometimes enjoy how over the top she was during a performance, but he knew that the practicing portion of this was going to drive him insane.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Sometimes Kurt did feel like he was truly hundreds of years older than his students. He was good at adapting to modern trends and acting like he really was the age he claimed to be. Although when he saw the way they would talk to each other and get worried over things that Kut never thought about, that was when he really felt old. Those worries weren’t something KUrt had anymore. Sure he could understand why they felt that way but he couldn’t really relate.

Yet, with Blaine, he didn’t really feel like that. He felt like a normal twenty something year old guy giggling with the person he was attracted to. It did scare him a little that he was feeling this intensely about Blaine so soon but with Blaine, he couldn’t be scared. Kurt crushed on guys pretty quickly before but with Blaine, this really did feel right. despite the fact the nature of their relationship, it would be wrong f he and Balaine did get together.

Kurt smiled when Blaine said he’d like him to sing with him before his face turned into a over the top scolding look. “It’s fine, you can answer it. Just make sure that it’s put on silent when you’re in class,” He said, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine. Kurt wasn’t going to be unreasonable and demand phones were turned off. He knew that sometimes students did need to use phones in class in cae an emergency came up, and he would sometimes allow them to have their phone’s ringer on if they were expecting an important call.. Kurt just didn’t want the focus to be taken away because a student’s friend decided to tag them in some stupid meme on Facebook.

The loud groaning from Blaine took him by surprise a little, and turned to look at the younger boy, “What’s wrong?” He asked as he started to approach Blaine. When Blaine mentioned shown him the text, Kurt let out a small groan before looking at him with wide eyes, “You seriously didn’t give it to her?” He said, hoping that Blaine just forgot because if he didn’t, Kurt would probably have to talk about respecting Blaine’s boundaries next time he spoke to her.

…Sure he was being a hypocrite after what happened last night, but Kurt still felt justified in his annoyance!

Kurt’s brow furrowed together when he watched the video Rachel had sent. She was a good singer - a little shouty at times when she was belting but she definitely had potential. But What Kurt was focusing on was what Rachel was doing, “Seriously? Could she not have sent you this before sending you to me?” He asked, shaking his head slowly. So the girl did have ideas, but what was Kurt supposed to do with them? How was he supposed to know what Rachel wanted?

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kurt shook his head again and looks at Blaine “You know what? Ignore that. We’ll come up with something together and she can decide if she likes it or not. If she wanted to do this, she should’ve came to me so we can figure out what she likes.” The idea of having to duet and dance with Rachel would probably drive him insane, but it would’ve been far more efficient than making Blaine play messenger. But at the end of the day, Kurt couldn’t complain - Rachel’s insanity did give him a good reason to spend time with Blaine, after all.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

  
Blaine’s face broke out into a wide smile at Kurt’s reaction to the video and the text. He was quick to turn his phone off completely and place it on top of the piano before he moved to stand just a little behind Kurt, almost beside him waiting to see if he would sit down at the piano or if they were going to get right into it.

It took Blaine a long time to get over the sound of Kurt’s singing voice. He’d never heard a voice like that, and honestly at first it took him back. A part of him had expected Kurt to open his mouth and be almost on the low range of a Baritone, but instead he was hit with the most impressed counter-tenor voice he’d ever heard.

He didn’t have time to really focus on it though since they were actually trying to accomplish something, though there were times when Blaine would completely zone out while listening to Kurt, only to have two wide blue eyes staring at him in an almost It’s your turn way, and they’d have to start again.

There was one thing he could, and probably will, continue to say about Kurt - He trained hard.

Blaine couldn’t remember a time that he had been pushed so hard to the point that he was nearly dripping with sweat. On top of the fact that Kurt went through the routine over and over until he had it, as well as the vocal side of things, The room itself, Blaine had noticed, was always a little warm, but he remembered how cold Kurt’s hands were when they were stretching, even through his pants he could feel it, so many Kurt was one of those people that was just always cold all the time and didn’t notice that for everyone else it was so stuffy? Maybe it was because this was a ballet room and the last thing someone wanted was to have stiff muscles due to the cold?

Whatever the reason, Blaine was glad that even though he was sweating so much that he didn’t absolutely reek. It was a small miracle.

Kurt was ruthless as a coach though. If Blaine missed even a single note Kurt would stop, and they’d start again. He wasn’t rude, or demanding, but Blaine could see why people would want his approval. Nothing was acceptable unless it was perfect.

Somewhere during the practice Kurt had managed to find an instrumental version of the song, and Kurt was able to concentrate on being the Rachel in the mix.

By the time they were up to the last practice, Blaine was certain that he’d left sweaty hand prints on Kurt’s back from where he had to dance beside him. He didn’t say anything, however he did notice that Kurt didn’t even look flushed, just stayed as perfect as ever. The final movement was Blaine raising his hand as they sang the word “show” while standing near the piano, while Kurt sat on it. Blaine could see where he did take some of Rachel’s ideas into consideration, though the moment he finished the note he dropped down onto the ground with a loud and over the top “UGH!” before he spread out and lay down on his back, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to get his breath back, his eyes closing so that he wasn’t blinded by the lights on the ceiling before he lifted the base of his shirt to wipe his head before he flopped his arms down, his shirt not even falling back into place but instead just sticking to him half way up his chest.

“I just… need a second” Blaine said before his breaths before he opened his eyes and glanced back up at Kurt, giving him a slight smile, mixed with a puff of air that was supposed to represent a laugh.

* * *

  
**Kurt**

  
Throughout their rehearsal, Kurt briefly wondered if he was being too harsh on Blaine. He was always hard on his students regardless; Kurt wasn’t a psycho and did give them as much constructive criticism as he could but how were they supposed to learn if every mistake was overlooked? Although with Blaine, Kurt as being a bit more strict than usual. Perhaps it was to try and cover up the fact he really had a soft spot for Blaine but he wouldn’t let himself dwell on that.

Especially considering Blaine took every time the started over in his stride and really tried to give the best performance he could. Which was really getting his heart pounding.

When they had finished, Kurt’s shirt did have Blaine’s sweat all over it and the place where his hand had been felt like it was branding his skin. The blood that was rushing through the younger man’s body was overwhelming. Kurt thought he had been doing well with controlling himself with this one on one with Blaine but doing exercise with him was definitely a mistake. He could feel his gums hurting as his fangs tried to push through.

Kurt glanced down from where he was on the piano - he did decide to take a few pointers from Rachel’s ideas - and smiled when he saw Blaine breathless on the floor.

It then dawned on him when hearing the heavy breaths that humans did, in fact, get tired when they were doing exercise. Sliding off the piano, Kurt pretended to give heavy breaths as he reached his hand out to Blaine, “Are you okay?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Even though Blaine was beyond exhausted, he’d pushed himself into that half hazy state where he felt a little loopy, maybe from dehydration, or just the Adrenaline kicking in, that just laying here felt… nice.

He knew that he’d need to get up, other than the fact that he thought he was done for the day, he did still need to walk home which he knew would be an extremely slow process because he honestly didn’t know if his legs would take him the whole way.

Blaine smiled when Kurt extended his hand, and with a small complaining groan he reached up and took the other’s hand, curling his fingers around the delicate looking hand. It was almost instant that he was on his feet, and even Blaine had to take a second to be not only impressed, but surprised at how strong Kurt was. He didn’t have time to dwell on it for too long as he adjusted his shirt that was still stuck halfway up his chest, before he gave Kurt a small smile, now that he was face to face with the older male. Blaine glanced up, his lip twitching a little as he held back his smile getting bigger as he looked into Kurt’s blue eyes. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get over how pretty they were… They were a blue unlike anything he’d ever seen, and it just added to Kurt’s attractiveness.

Blaine nodded at Kurt’s question “Not sure if I’m just really out of shape, or just really rusty” he gave a small laugh as he finally started to get his breathing back “I think I’m done though. I think if I tried to do anymore I might actually pass out, and then you’d have to carry my gross body outside and into an ambulance”

Blaine continued to chuckle as he spoke before he shook his head “But in all seriousness, thank you for your help. Now I just need to organize a time to show Rachel how to do it…” Blaine rolled his eyes “Which is going to be so fun” he said sarcastically.

He used his hands to push back his hair, the mixture of gel and sweat made his hand sticky, but he was able to push it back down into place, or at least, what he thought was in place, though he dreaded looking at himself in a mirror to see what he actually looked like.

For some reason it took a lot of Blaine’s will power to move away from Kurt, a part of him feeling drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and moving away honestly felt like he was hurting himself, but, his desire to go home and shower was just a tiny bit stronger in that moment.

When Blaine did eventually step away from Kurt, he moved over toward his bag to retrieve his stuff, thankful that he had a bottle of water hanging out of the edge of his messenger bag that he instantly reached for and opened, drinking quickly, and a little messily as he threw his bag over his shoulders, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth as he approached Kurt.

“Thank you again. I’ll let you know when the performance is if you… I mean if you wanted to… come” Blaine chewed his lip a little as he looked at Kurt.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“It was a hard practice, I think it’s normal you feel like this,” Kurt said as he laughed along with Blaine. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying ‘your body is far from gross’ when the younger boy finished speaking. Blaine made him stop so many times from saying something stupid. His filter felt like it was malfunctioning and it was only at the last minute Kurt could stop himself from saying something stupid.

Kurt laughed out loud at the sarcastic comment from Blaine’s mouth, and nodded in understanding. It was going to be torture for the other to actually try and teach Rachel this - if Kurt dreaded it, he couldn’t imagine how hard it would be for Blaine when he wasn’t even a teacher.

“I’ll be there,” Kurt said, smiling over at Blaine when the other started to leave. It was something he would be obligated to go to due to being a teacher, and they Carmen would likely get him to perform something after the students were done with their performances

He watched Blaine leaving and as soon as the others scent started to gt further away, he began packing up his own things. Just as he was about to leave, Kurt heard a faint buzzing from the piano. The sound stopped him in his tracks and he started to walk towards it. On the piano, was Blaine’s phone, the screen illuminated with a myriad of texts from Rachel who was clearly not happy that Blaine wasn’t picking up right now. Shaking his head, Kurt slid his phone into his pocket before heading out.

 


	2. Fade into View - You forgot something

**Kurt**

Part of Kurt wanted to go straight to Blaine’s apartment to drop the phone off but two voices in his mind was conflicting. Once was saying to avoid going to Blaine’s house - the other didn’t know Kurt knew his address so how could he explain that he knew where Blaine lived? The other voice however was saying  _you look like shit. You can’t see Blaine again when you’re in your work out clothes!_ and in the end it was the latter voice that won over.   
  
Especially Rachel wouldn’t stop texting Blaine and the buzzing was slowly driving him insane.  
  
Kurt used his heightened speed to get an outfit together - one that looked good but also looked like there was minimal effort put in so it didn’t come across that he was trying too hard - before eventually showering. The shower wasn’t needed since he wasn’t that sweaty but it was to calm himself down so he would be as composed as he could be when he met Blaine again.  
  
About a half hour later, Kurt had finished getting ready and was on his way out. The subway would’ve been the best way to get to Blaine’s apartment if he wasn’t going to run there, but the weather wasn’t too bad so he decided to just walk instead.   
  
The sun was just starting to set when Kurt turned the corner and approached Blaine’s apartment building. He stared at the door for a few moments, and thankfully, one of the other people who lived there was ju leaving the apartment, so he was able to get inside without having to press the buzzer on the door.   
  
For a few minutes, Kurt loitered around the ground floor, trying to figure out what apartment was Blaine’s. He soon found it when his scent hit him full force in the face at one of the doors. Kurt stood in front of the door, composing himself for a few moments and let out a shaky breath before knocking on the door, fidgeting with his clothes as he waited for the other to answer.

* * *

 **Blaine**  
  
Blaine had regretted the fact that he hadn’t hailed a taxi the moment he stepped outside back to his apartment. Sure, it would have been the cheapest cab ride in existence but his legs were starting to buckle a little as he walked. But, he pushed through it, thankful for the relatively nice day and the faint breeze that also thankfully didn’t smell of sewerage, as he made his way back home. As he was walking home he stopped by one of those fancy juice places that he walked past everyday, and decided that while he was on this obvious health fix with how much he’d been working out that he’d try one of those green juice mixes.  
  
He took one sip of it and cringed, but he’d paid $8 for a smoothie so he decided to try and drink it.   
  
Once Blaine was in the sanctuary of his apartment, once he had dropped his bag down on the ground, he walked straight to the trash to throw his disgusting drink away, instantly walking back over to his bag to grab his cell phone to order some take out. He searched his bag, but he couldn’t find his phone, before he tapped on his pants.   
  
“Shit!” he practically screamed out with a long groan. He started to frantically pull his bag inside out, searching his pockets again, even the jacket he wasn’t wearing. He couldn’t even remember the last time he saw it. He’d only gone to the juice bar. Maybe it was still at NYADA?   
  
Blaine was tempted to go back, but he knew that if it was gone, it was long gone by now. He’d need to call up and cancel it tomorrow and ask his parents if he could get a new phone.   
  
That was a call he didn’t want to make.   
  
He told himself that he’d try the find my phone stuff later after he’d eaten and showered. Really, he just needed to sit down for a few minutes!  
  
With his relatively good mood now ruined Blaine walked over to his laptop, ordering a little too much chinese take out online before shuffling his way to the bathroom, instantly stripping out of his clothes and stepping under the spray of water. He let out an audible moan as soon as the water hit him.   
  
For a good portion of Blaine’s shower, he just stood there, arms folded against the tiles as he let the water pelt against his back. He had been thinking about taking a bath instead, but he knew that once he got comfortable he’d just have to get out to get his food once it arrived. Once his skin started to prune, Blaine stepped out of the shower, sliding into a thin pair of house pants only because he was too lazy to get underwear, or a shirt, before he threw his towel on his hair, trying to dry it a little bit before reaching for his hair dryer. He usually tried to at least dry it properly so that it didn’t turn into a complete afro, but since he was at home he didn’t really care what it looked like.Most of the time it was just tamed curls, as opposed to gelled down like he did while he was out.  
  
He was just about to switch his hairdryer off when he heard a knock at the door, and he quickly put it down, unplugging it before rushing toward the door to get his take out. He opened the door without really thinking about it, but instead of his food, he came face to face with Kurt.  
  
For a moment he was confused before he was taken back. Why was Kurt at his door?   
  
“Kurt, Hi” He smiled “Um… What, um, Is something wrong?” He wasn’t sure why the older man would be at his house, but he’d be lying if he said he was upset by it being Kurt and not his food.The thought nearly made him laugh. Blaine used his hand to push his hair back a little as he opened his door a little more. He was honestly unsure what to do in this situation, so he just did what he would have if it was anyone else “Did you want to come in?” he stepped aside a little, giving Kurt space to walk inside if he wanted to.  
  


* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt chewed on his lip when he heard Blaine’s footsteps approaching. He had no idea why he was getting so flustered. He was just going to give Blaine his phone! It wasn’t something that was scandalous - at worse, it was just strange that he came to Blaine’s house but hopefully Blaine wouldn’t be thinking about it.  
  
When the door opened, Kurt thought he’d be prepared. He was just going to smile, hand Blaine his phone, and maybe talk to the other for a while before walking back home. But instead, when he was greeted with the site of a shirtless and freshly showered Blaine, Kurt couldn’t help but freeze. It was taking everything in him to not stare at the other especially when he noticed that he wasn’t wearing boxers, and the thin pants he was wearing made it really easy to see the outline of the other’s cock.  
  
….Blaine was definitely lucky that he couldn’t come into the house without giving him a clear invitation, otherwise Kurt would be incredibly close to driving his fangs into the other’s neck.   
  
Swallowing back, Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine, “You left your phone in my class,” He said with a very slight stutter in his mouth as he handed the phone to Blaine. He slowly let his tongue run across his lips as he watched Blaine, before his eyes widened when Blaine asked if he wanted to come in. Kurt stammered for a few moments as he watched Blaine stepping aside. It did seem like Blaine wasn’t against him coming inside, but if Blaine wanted him to come in, Kurt needed a much clearer invitation. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

* * *

 

  
**Blaine**

There were a lot of thoughts in Blaine’s mind in that moment, though he honestly wasn’t sure which one to focus on. Should he be concerned that Kurt was currently at his doorstep?   
  
Not really.   
  
Yeah, it was a little strange, but it wasn’t bad.   
  
Just unexpected, and not something that Blaine would ever imagine would happen. He’d never had a teacher show up on his doorstep before, but then again, this was college, it wasn’t so much kids and adults, it was adults, and other adults.   
  
But whatever the reason was, the why was hardly on his mind, mostly because he was completely transfixed with Kurt’s facial expression.   
  
At first, he had no idea what the other had seen, it was as though he’d been caught like a deer in the headlights. Its didn’t take long before he realized that facial expression was AT Blaine himself. He knew that in reality he should have been embarrassed, or even felt  _something_ negative, however he simply stood and watched as Kurt practically looked him up and down, and the subtle way he licked his lips let Blaine know that he liked what he saw.  
  
And that turned Blaine on.   
  
There was something both extremely taboo, but also extremely arousing about having Kurt practically oogle him, but in the same breath, it made him feel like he was the hottest thing on 2 legs. Truthfully, Blaine had to stop himself from posing a little, but he did purposely stretched a little, just to accent the muscles in his torso, and upper chest, only for a second, and may have rested his hand against his own neck while he spoke so that his bicep was flexing a little.   
  
He felt a little exposed, since he wasn’t dressed for company, but in that moment just standing on display for Kurt was… oddly satisfying.  
  
Blaine watched Kurt curiously as the other reached into his pocket to get something, and the moment he saw his phone Blaine’s eyes grew wide.   
  
To say that he was relieved was an understatement because the moment that he saw his phone in Kurt’s hands he nearly jumped on him.   
  
“Oh MY GOD!!!” Blaine practically yelled “Thank you!!” he reached out and took the phone, scrolling quickly through the notifications, but most of them were Rachel and he really didn’t have the will power to deal with her right now “I have been dreading how I was going to cancel my plan and get a new phone, and then how I was going to have to change my passwords for everything, then I started to wonder if I’d left my bank account app set to auto log in…” Blaine took a breath as he was talking, the relief just washing over him as he spoke “I was certain it was gone for good. This is… god… such a relief! Thank you, Kurt”   
  
Blaine smiled, big and wide as he stared at the older male. He thought it was very sweet of Kurt to bring it all the way to his home, because he knew it probably wasn’t something he had to do. He could have just kept it. He could have stolen it. He could have given it to Blaine tomorrow. But he didn’t. Because, as Blaine assumed, he was just a nice guy. “Truly. Thank you. Us millennials, we can’t live without our phones” he chuckled at the obvious joke as he shook his head.   
  
Blaine was still buzzing from the fact that he wouldn’t have to spend half of his day tomorrow going back and forth with his phone company that when Kurt said he didn’t want to bother him he was almost offended by it. How could he even thank the guy? Practically all his stress had just fallen away, and now Blaine was like a giddy, hyperactive child. He just wanted to jump around, though he felt silly that he was getting so excited about a cell phone.  
  
“Of course! Come in, come in” Blaine gave a small laugh as he gestured Kurt to come inside so he could close the door “You’re not bothering me, I just ordered my weight in Chinese food if you’re hungry, it should be here soon and you are more than welcome to join me. I have tea, and coffee” Blaine smiled “I have wine too, as long as you don’t rat me out for having alcohol” Blaine chuckled “I mean, unless you have to be somewhere. You probably do, sorry” Blaine laughed, slightly embarrassed “Honestly as sad as this is, I think you’re the first visitor I’ve had that hasn’t been the take-out guy, or my parents”  
  
Blaine didn’t even have time to dwell on the fact that he’d once again just practically admitted an embarrassing secret to Kurt because they were interrupted by the sound of the buzzer being rung for his door “Oh, that’ll be my food” he grinned as he stepped inside a little, pushing the button for the guy to come in before he moved back to the door, glancing down the hallway until he saw him approaching.  
  
It was almost sad that he recognized the delivery guy, or more so, that the delivery guy recognized him. The interaction was quick, since Blaine had already paid, and tipped online as he took the food, the guy thanked Blaine, by name, and Blaine thanked him in turn before making a gestured to Kurt as so to say _I’m going to put these down_ as he turned and instantly walked back inside to put the food down onto the living room table. Sure, he had a perfectly brand new dining room set in the other room, but while he still lived alone and there was a big TV in the living room, this is where he ate. 

* * *

**Kurt**

  
Kurt wondered if Blaine was aware of him trying not to stare because not long after he was able to focus again, Blaine’s body had stretched, making the muscles more prominent, just for a second, before it disappeared… And then there was the way Blaine’s hand was resting against his head. Kurt had taken notice of Blaine’s arm muscles when he first saw him but right now, with the way the muscle was flexing, it was taking everything in Kurt to not stare further or to reach out and squeeze it to see if it felt as good as it looked.  
  
Despite the way he jumped when Blaine yelled out suddenly, Kurt couldn’t help but smile at how happy Blaine was to see his phone again. It definitely made this trip to Blaine’s house worth it, even if it was inappropriate that he was here, and the more Blaine spoke it sounded like it was the right choice. Kurt wouldn’t ever look in the other’s phone but someone could have and there was no reason for Blaine to cancel his phone if it was just going to turn up the next day.  
  
“Well, I was going to give you it tomorrow, but Rachel wouldn’t stop texting you. I thought it would be best to give you it now before she starts to go on a manhunt for you and demand why you haven’t texted her back,” Kurt said with a chuckle as he watched Blaine scrolling through his notifications.  
  
The wide smile that was currently on Blaine’s face made him feel lighter, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile back at him, “You’re welcome,” He said before giggling at the next comment from Blaine. “I know, right? It’s like our phones are like extra limbs.”  
  
When Blaine outright told him to come in, Kurt immediately swallowed back but didn’t waste any time stepping inside. While he knew that he probably shouldn’t be here longer than he already was, Kurt didn’t want to turn down the offer. He didn’t want Blaine to think he was rude and honestly, Kurt just wanted to take up any excuse to spend more time with the other.  
  
“Wine and takeout? Seriously?” Kurt laughed as he looked over at Blaine. “I won’t say anything about you having wine if you promise that you won’t have it with takeout.” Part of his mind was telling him that he probably should chastise Blaine for eating takeout when he was supposed to be eating healthily - the way that the delivery man addressed Blaine by his name told him that this wasn’t just a treat - but he turned that part of him off. Kurt wasn’t being his teacher right now. He was just visiting Blaine and he didn’t want to come across as a dick by critiquing Blaine’s eating habits. Maybe if it interfered with his work, he would, but for now, Kurt was just going to be silent on the matter.  
  
Once Blaine had gotten the food, Kurt followed him into the living room. Looking around the room, it was strange. It was clearly a student’s home from the way that it was decorated but the size of the TV reminded Kurt of what Blaine said about his parents. It was clear that this was Blaine’s own place despite Blaine wanting to live in the dorms. Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if Blaine’s parents had paid for the furniture as well - it would explain why it seemed to be better quality than the things in Kurt’s loft…  
  
…Although Kurt definitely could’ve paid for an apartment much bigger than this and fill it with incredibly high-end furniture that had no business being so expensive. He just chose against it - Kurt didn’t need that much money and it would make him far more noticeable if he lived in a mansion when he was just a ballet teacher. His money was always set to the side unless he absolutely needed it. The only thing that Kurt really bought for himself was new clothes.  
  
Kurt watched Blaine putting the food down on the table before he glanced up at the boy. He didn’t want to sit down straight away. He didn’t want to be rude by sitting down without an invitation and what if Blaine had a preferred seat? Kurt didn’t want to come across as being more awkward as he already was, so he continued to look around a bit before looking in a direction where he thought the kitchen might be.  
  
“Do you want me to get some plates?” He asked as he pointed in the direction he’d just been looking.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small laugh at Kurt’s comments because he thought the other was kind of funny. There was a sarcastic tone to his voice every so often, but Blaine managed to look past it and actually constantly got the vibe that Kurt was nervous. What he was nervous about though, he didn’t know, but Blaine had always been good at reading people’s expression, almost as though he could practically smell what they were feeling, and right now Kurt was keeping guessing.   
  
“You’ll be happy to know that I do not drink the wine at all, with or without the take out” Blaine gave a small laugh “It’s mostly for when my parents come over. My mum likes the…” Blaine made a gesture with his hand implying drinking a bottle “So it’s just a staple in my own house that I just  _have_ wine. I’ll stick to water though. Sometimes the food is a little too salty” Blaine looked a little guilty as he smiled at Kurt.   
  
He noticed how Kurt was standing around, and really wasn’t sure how to get the other to relax. It wasn’t that they were doing anything. They were just going to have dinner. Kurt was only here because he brought his phone over. It was all innocent.   
  
All of it.  
  
Blaine glanced down and realized he was still shirtless, so when Kurt offered to get some plates Blaine nodded “Oh, yeah, if you could. I’ll go get a shirt I wasn’t, dressed for company” Blaine laughed as he walked toward his bedroom, quickly moving to grab some deodorant, rolling it under his arms before grabbing a tank top, checking himself out in the mirror before he came back out “Oh and the red wine is in the top cupboard, I think there’s a bottle of white in the fridge though” he called out as he walked through the house, making his way back to the living room.   
  
Now that he was looking at all of the food he’d bought he realized it was a lot.   
  
“I don’t always eat this much” Blaine called out as he tilted his head a little to see Kurt in the kitchen. He couldn’t help how he gave the older male a quick up and down while he had his back to him “You know how they say you should never do your grocery shopping while you’re hungry? Well I should never order anything, even food, while I’m stressed. I end up with this” Blaine didn’t realize how much he’d ordered while he was ordering, but it was fine, he’d eat it for dinner and probably lunch tomorrow as well “I don’t eat a lot during the day, I noticed with all of the excess work I get hungry, but then if I eat, I bloat and I feel really sick, so I keep it small during the day and then just kind of gorge in the night while in the safety of my own home where people can’t judge how much I actually do eat” Blaine gave a small laugh, watching as Kurt walked back into the room “Though it’s not all bad, brown rice, vegetables …. “ Blaine subtly slid his hand to move the egg rolls out of the way, giving a small laugh because he knew it was useless.  
  
Blaine waited until Kurt was in the room before he sat down on the sofa, angling himself the way he usually did with his back to the corner arm rest, facing inward a little, hoping the other would actually sit down and join him. 

* * *

**Kurt**

When Kurt was getting the plates, he couldn’t stop thinking about how domestic this was. Of course in his ideal fantasy, it would be food that he made for Blaine or food that Blaine made for them, rather than plating up takeout food but Kurt’s breath was still becoming a little stuttered at the thought. Kurt wanted to do this again. He didn’t care that it was takeout or that he didn’t actually need to eat but he wanted to have dinner with Blaine again. Although before he could let himself get too caught up with this idea, Kurt shook his head as he let out a small, annoyed noise at himself.  
  
Kurt knew he was already feeling far too many intense emotions towards Blaine in terms of being attracted to him, but was he really thinking about dates and nights in with the other?  
  
What the hell wrong with him? Why did he have to go crazy with every single guy he’d been attracted to over the years? Kurt thought he was starting to get better since he was able to bounce back after the past few crushes and he didn’t feel like he was being consumed with each man, but with Blaine, Kurt felt he was reverting back to how he was when he was first turned - he really was acting like a stupid teenager in both human and vampire terms.  
  
When Blaine mentioned where the wine was, Kurt glanced up and for a few moments, he seriously debated going against his previous words and just having one of the bottles anyway.The only thing that stopped him was the thought that he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself around the human when he wasn’t completely in the right state of mind.  
  
After hearing Blaine coming back into the living room, Kurt used that as his cue to walk back into the living room as well. He was a little disappointed that Blaine was no longer shirtless, but he supposed that it was for the best. Kurt was certain Blaine had caught him ogling him earlier and he didn’t want to creep the younger male out if he did continue to stare at him.  
  
Kurt laughed when he heard the other’s words and placed a plate along with a knife and fork in front of Blaine when the other sat down on the couch. “I’m guessing you’ve done this a few times before?” Kurt asked in reference to Blaine ordering takeout since he remembered that the delivery man had remembered Blaine’s name.  
  
Once Blaine looked comfortable, Kurt joined Blaine on the couch and turned his body so he was facing him. Kurt looked over the food waiting for Blaine to plate up his own food before he took his own. "It does look fairly healthy. But it probably would be healthier if you made it yourself.“ He said with a laugh as he put one of his arms on the back of the couch.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine felt his cheeks get a little red when Kurt mentioned the take out, and he wasn’t sure why. Why was he embarrassed about ordering take out? Every one did it. Also, why did he care what Kurt thought?   
  
It wasn’t like Kurt’s word was law…  
  
So why did it feel like it?   
  
Why did Blaine instantly want to throw everything out and rush off to buy groceries?  
  
“ _You’re being ridiculous_ ” Blaine thought to himself.  
  
Blaine chewed his lip a little before clearing his throat “Depends on the day. If i’ve had a rough day, or just feel drained, then I’ll usually order out. I use one of those delivery services that go pick up your food from anywhere, and always seem to get the same guy” Blaine gave a small laugh   
  
“So I guess you could say I made my first friend in New York, the delivery guy” Blaine laughed again, this time a little louder.   
  
Blaine smiled at Kurt when the other sat down, though he was momentarily distracted by how gracefully the other moved, even doing something like sitting down. A part of Blaine wondered if the other was just so proper and stiff that he didn’t know how to relax. He hoped that it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable, though Blaine couldn’t pretend to be any more casual than he already was.   
  
His hair wasn’t even fixed for christ sake!   
  
“But in all fairness, I haven’t had time to go grocery shopping this week. I don’t have a car with me here, and the closest one is a few blocks away. Plus, this is the first time I’ve been alone to fend for myself and I just don’t… I guess I don’t really know what I’m doing” Blaine paused as he reached forward, opening a few take out containers “Yeah, I have this place” Blaine waved the fork a little that he’d picked up while he was talking “and I know how everything works in here, but when it comes to the actual groceries I’m… blank. I can cook. I like to cook. I can follow a recipe, and I can buy for those recipes, But It’s not something I’ve had to do all day, every day. It was the occasional like “I’m going to make dinner for my family” type of thing… I mean, I get emergency supplies from the corner store, but I want to do a proper shop, but the last time I tried it I ended up buying all sorts of weird crap that I didn’t need and threw half of it out because it expired or turned out to be really gross”   
  
Blaine started to put a bit of rice into his plate, glancing over at Kurt once as the other put his arm on the arm rest. The movement shouldn’t have been that distracting, but the way in which Kurt moved his body was sometimes oddly mesmerizing. Though, Blaine did, once again notice how stiff Kurt looked. How he looked like a statue once his arm was in place.   
  
An extremely handsome statue.  
  
But Statue nonetheless.  
  
Blaine felt rude for staring, so he pretended as though he had looked for something else “Please” Blaine gestured his hand to the food before he glanced back down at the food, moving on to the vegetables, piling up his plate full of them before getting a small bit of chicken. He hoped that maybe if he didn’t look AT Kurt that the other would feel comfortable enough to eat, however a part of Blaine wouldn’t even be remotely surprised if Kurt ate two bites and stopped. He was a slim, but toned guy. Obviously he watched not only his weight, but what he ate. Blaine told himself to not be offended if that happened, but to push through the twisting in his stomach that made him feel almost embarrassed about eating in front of Kurt and to just DO it!.  
  
“…but I have to actually set aside time to go, and then get a cab back” Blaine threw his hands a little “Honestly sometimes it’s easier to just order. It’s not all junk food. You can literally order anything. I mean you probably already know that” Blaine laughed, rubbing his head “Sorry, Don’t know why I’m talking to you like you’re ancient and have never heard of this before’ Blaine laughed , shaking his head “Though, I will say, the best grilled chicken salad is from Henry’s cafe near 4th. The best” Blaine repeated before picked up his plate and moved it back with him so he was sitting back in his usual position, one knee up with his foot on the chair, the other leg trapped under his thigh.  
  
Blaine gave a small laugh at Kurt’s comments, shaking his head a little “Well, hopefully the next time you stop by for dinner it will be on a night where I’m actually cooking” Blaine gave Kurt a small week before he gently picked a piece of food with his fork, putting it in his mouth while giving Kurt a small smirk as he chewed. 

* * *

  
**Kurt**

Kurt honestly was trying to listen to Blaine but he honestly couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. He was just consumed by the other and the fact he was in the other’s home. He could come here whenever he wanted since Blaine invited him in! Considering he’d messed with the other’s dreams after knowing him for one day, Kurt was honestly concerned about what he’d do if he was in here at night, while the other slept. Would he be able to stop himself from sinking his fangs into Blaine’s neck? His scent was always overpowering and it would just be so easy to do it then force the younger male to drink his blood…  
  
But it wasn’t even the vampire part of him that was focused on being in Blaine’s house that was thinking about being in Blaine’s home. The more human side of him was thinking about it too. He was in the home of the boy he had a crush on and was about to have dinner with him. It was definitely something to see Blaine like this. Even though there was a strict rule on what you could and couldn’t wear - since only in this first week since freshman could get away with not wearing all black - Kurt could tell that Blaine cared about his appearance and he just seemed so relaxed. His hair didn’t have the gell it normally had and he could see Blaine’s curls which were absolutely  _adorable_ for him.  
  
Kurt might not know Blaine that well…but Kurt was already falling for the other and was falling fast.  
  
“Well, there’s always online shopping?” Kurt suggested with a small shrug, “That way you can do it when you get home from college and look up recipes so you know what to eat. All you need to do is make sure you’re home when they deliver the food but you can probably arrange a time with them. It’s what I did in college, and it was honestly a lifesaver.”  
  
Of course, it wasn’t entirely true since Kurt rarely ate real food - only when the blood bags weren’t cutting it and Elliott wasn’t home to find him someone to drink from - but it did make things a lot easier for him. It also kept people quiet whenever he had guests over. When eating food wasn’t a necessity for over five centuries, it was easy to forget that some people actually needed to eat.  
  
“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong,” Kurt said with a smirk, “I’m actually over five hundred years old and have no idea how takeouts work,” he said with a laugh but when Blaine gestured for food, Kurt paused and chewed his lip for a few moments. His eyes slowly trailed over the food before nodding slowly. Kurt sat up a little straighter and started to put one of everything on the other plate. He wasn’t sure how much was an acceptable amount - when Kurt was human, he didn’t really have a lot of food, so for people nowadays Kurt wasn’t sure what was too much.  
  
Kurt looked down at the plate for a few moments before looking over at Blaine’s…. he did have a bit more than the other but he hoped it would make him look strange. Or that he was being incredibly greedy. Knowing that it would be weird to just sit there, Kurt finally started to eat and prepared himself for the worst. But surprisingly, the food wasn’t bad. The sauce was salty and a little overpowering but it was far from the worst thing he’d had.  
  
Kurt quickly swallowed the bite of food that was in his mouth when Blaine mentioned him coming again… and cooking for him. His heart was beating faster as he looked over at Blaine. Did the other actually want him to come here again, or was Blaine just being polite?  
  
“Well, I’d love to see what you’d make for me,” Kurt said after a few moments of stunned silence and smiled at the younger boy.  
 _  
Although, I’d much rather have you for dinner next time.  
_

* * *

 

**Blaine**

There were moments where Blaine would catch Kurt staring at him, or just looking at him in a way that gave him butterflies. It wasn’t that Kurt was doing anything particular, or saying anything that was either flirty or oddly sexual, and yet, every single thing out of his mouth just sounded like a pure tease, and the feeling Blaine got when he saw Kurt looking at him was the same as a hungry lion with a piece of meat in front of it’s face.  
  
It was ridiculous to think that way, Blaine knew it, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He liked the way it felt when Kurt looked at him that way. He wasn’t scared, or even felt odd about it. It just felt right.  
  
“I was thinking of doing that, or I was thinking of getting those, fresh to your doorstep packs where they give you the recipes and all the ingredients you’d need to make them all week. Have you heard of those? I mean, convenience it seems fantastic, but for the price I could literally just get literally any form of take out, not even the junk food kind, I mean, I could get a full 3 course meal from the fancy vegan place down the road and it would cost less, and it wouldn’t have to do anything” Blaine chuckled, shaking his head “Give me some time to get settled, then you can judge me” Blaine pointed his fork at Kurt before he took another bite.  
  
Blaine was still oddly fascinated at the fact that he was literally sitting in his house, in his pajamas, with his ballet teacher from college. He was fairly certain this wasn’t a common thing, though he did hope this wasn’t a common thing for Kurt to do. Truthfully, he hoped that this was the first time and that Blaine wasn’t somehow falling into a vicious cycle of previous students who may have lusted after the guy and he used it to his advantage. He’d seen movies… Hell, he’d seen porn with this exact same thing. He wasn’t naive in thinking that Kurt might have an agenda, but if his agenda was to be polite and keep Blaine company without even making a move then it was an agenda Blaine was all for.  
  
… Not that he’d have a problem if Kurt made a move.  
  
Blaine gave a small laugh at Kurt’s comment, putting his plate down on the table before throwing his hand forward a little “Well, you don’t look a day over 400” he accentuated his voice so that it was extremely over the top before he laughed at his stupid joke. He reached over and tapped Kurt’s knee while he was laughing as he stood up, adjusting his pants a little since they were sitting low once he was on his feet “I forgot to get myself a drink” he smiled as he excused himself and walked back toward the kitchen “Depends what you like to eat” Blaine called out in response to Kurt’s question, still continuing the conversation even though he was walking into the other room “I make a wicked creamy Alfredo, and a Hoisin chicken with spiced couscous” Blaine made a sound as though he was clapping his lips together before he gave a small laugh ”Did you want a water while I’m up?” he called out from the kitchen.  
  
As he stuck his head in the fridge he got a cramp in his leg, making a small “ouch” noise as he rubbed his hamstring, using the door to hold onto as he massaged it quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was to ruin the mood by being in pain. 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I have seen them!” Kurt said, nodding when Blaine mentioned the recipe kits.“I really wish that we had them when I was in college. It would’ve made life so much easier. But is there any way you can get a student discount from them? I know a lot of companies do that” It was something that Kurt was never really sure of since he never looked into it. He did live in a shitty loft and didn’t spend too much on himself, but he had no real reason to use these discounts - they were just something he was aware of.  
  
“Hey, I’m the one that’s telling you not to be so hard on yourself because you’ve just moved here,” He laughed and gently slapped Blaine’s arm as he started to eat again, “If you’re still having these issues this time next year, that is when I’ll start to judge you.”  
  
Even though they were just having dinner, it did feel incredibly sneaky having dinner at a student’s house. Nothing was going to happen, regardless of how much Kurt was thinking about all the things he was wanting to do with Blaine and the things he wanted Blaine to do to him. This was something he could definitely do more often but he wasn’t sure if Blaine was wanting to this again or if he was being polite. Kurt was all too aware of his reputation in NYADA that he was a scary teacher but he was hoping that Blaine didn’t think he’d fail him just because he didn’t invite him to dinner.  
  
“I like the sound of the chicken and couscous,” Kurt smiled, and turned himself so he could watch Blaine in the kitchen, “Spicy food is my weakness” Admittedly, it was because spicy food was the only food he could taste without mixing blood into it, but he did want to try Blaine’s food. Even if it turned out the other was an awful Kurt, he still wanted to try it.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Kurt said when Blaine asked if he wanted water, and was about to turn around to eat again when he heard the ‘ouch’ coming from Blaine. Immediately, Kurt was putting his plate on the table and quickly walked into the kitchen, “Are you okay?” He asked, chewing his lip as he leaned against the fridge.

* * *

  
**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t hold back the small laugh when Kurt mentioned the food, a wide smile on his face while he had his back to the other. Was he seriously discussing cooking for Kurt? Was Kurt going to actually come back to his house again? Maybe Planned?   
  
He tried in that moment to not think of Kurt as his teacher, but just, a regular guy. Just two regular guys who just met, having take out together. There was nothing sinister or wrong with it. Blaine knew that if he was going to actually completely relax he was just going to have to try and see Kurt in a different light. However, he did wonder what would happen once they were back at Nyada. Would they talk or would it be strictly teacher and student? Would Kurt be lenient with him because they were friends? Would Kurt give him good grades because they were friends? Sure, the grades would be nice, but he knew he wanted to earn them properly.   
  
There were so many questions in his head in that moment, however the painful tug of the muscles on his leg pulled his complete attention.   
  
Blaine jumped a little when Kurt was instantly at the fridge beside him. He hadn’t heard the other move at all, but not only that, he didn’t think that he’d said ouch that loudly that it would alert Kurt.   
  
“Just another part of my body that has to get use to all the excess working out. I am going to sign up for the gym tomorrow because I think I need to do some strength workouts, since we do enough cardio during the day” Blaine rubbed the back of his thigh a little, every so often rubbing up near his backside before down his leg “Between my back and my legs I feel like I’m literally breaking. They did warn us it would be hard, but I honestly thought I was in better shape” Blaine gave a small laugh as he took the water from the fridge, resting his hand on the fridge door before closing it slowly   
  
“I’ll be fine” he smiled, but the close proximity made Blaine swallow hard, his throat instantly going dry as he looked up a little into Kurt’s eyes. They were so close, and yet, so far apart. Blaine opened his water, taking a small sip of it as he watched Kurt “You sure I can’t offer you a drink?” he said, using his finger to wipe his lip a little from a droplet of water that just seemed to land on his mouth instead of in his mouth, though he didn’t take a step back, didn’t move except for his arms.   
  


* * *

 

**Kurt**

Being so close to Blaine, it was hard to focus on anything else but the other’s scent. It was all over the apartment and drove him insane but now they were so close, which wasn’t for the first time, it was getting harder to keep his fangs to himself. The words Blaine were saying barely registered in his mind; all he could think about was the way Blaine’s hands were rubbing his leg, and going near his ass. Kurt heard Blaine laugh, but he didn’t hear what it was - regardless, he laughed and hoped that it wasn’t too obvious that he hadn’t heard a single word Blaine said.  
  
Catching Blaine’s eyes looking into his own, Kurt blinked a few times as he looked down at the younger male. He truly didn’t realise how close they were… he knew they were close, but now he was focusing, it wouldn’t take much to close the distance between them. Whether it was attaching his lips to Blaine’s neck or against Blaine’s own lips, Kurt could close the gap between them in a second without having to use his speed.  
  
Kurt had intended to speak smoothly when Blaine asked him if he wanted a drink, again. He was going to pretend like he wasn’t completely drawn in by the other. But when Blaine wiped away a drop of water that hadn’t quite gotten in his mouth, any kind of plan he had on how he’d act was thrown out the window. It really didn’t help that Blaine hadn’t backed away from him!  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Kurt said smiling at the other softly, “I might get something later, but I’m fine.” If Kurt was being truthful to himself, he was parched. He desperately needed some kind of drink, but the other part of him he kept hidden away would not be satisfied unless the next thing he drank was the blood of the human in front of him.

* * *

 

  
**Blaine**

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, though try as he may, he couldn’t help how his eyes glanced down toward the others lips while he was talking, then back into his eyes. When he’d catch himself doing it, he’d mentally slap himself, but it was hard not to look! He knew he could literally be distracted just by watching Kurt move his lips that he’d end up missing what was being said, and while that wasn’t such a terrible thing, Blaine was genuinely interested in what Kurt had to say for himself.   
  
It wasn’t simply because Blaine hadn’t really made friends in New York yet, nor was it because he hadn’t quite gotten his feet on the ground being in a new city, there was an air about Kurt that made him so intriguing, so interesting, that even though the other hadn’t said or done anything over the top or eccentric, he just wanted to talk to him. To hear his stories. To hear about his life. He wanted nothing spared.   
  
As much as he wanted it though, a voice in his head constantly reminded him that Kurt was his teacher. He knew that whatever he had in his mind, whatever friendship he wanted, he knew that he’d never truly be able to have it, and that alone bummed him out.   
  
Though, Blaine wasn’t going to let it take away from the fact that right now he was having what may be a once off experience, and he needed to be living in the moment.   
  
“As long as you’re sure. Don’t feel…I don’t know. Uncomfortable. Just be yourself, no one is here to judge” Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a small nod before he reached out, putting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, giving his muscle a tiny little squeeze before he made a small indication that he was going to walk back into the living room.   
  
“So anyway” Blaine called out as he walked back into the living room, putting his water bottle down onto the table, and picking his plate up again before he sat down. He kicked his leg out a little, since the muscle still hurt a little, but got back into a comfortable position.  
  
“It’s still a bit surreal” Blaine started the conversation, giving Kurt a small smile “Back in high school all the dancing came to me naturally, granted, I mostly danced to top 40, but I didn’t really think I’d be this far behind. Have you ever had that? Where you’re like “really good” somewhere, and then you go somewhere new and you’re just average? That’s kind of how I feel. I’m not… I’m not letting it bother me though. I worked hard to get here, and I keep reminding myself of that. Plus, if my parents found out they’d try to talk me back into doing medicine”   
  
Blaine gave a small laugh as he looked over at Kurt ”You mentioned before that your parents were supportive of your dancing, was there anything else you wanted to do or has it always just been performing? Did you always want to teach? When did you decide to teach at Nyada? Am I asking too many questions” Blaine let out a small laugh, shaking his head a little embarrassed. 

* * *

**Kurt**

“I’m sure,” Kurt said with a small nod. His lips parted very slightly when Blaine reached out to touch his shoulder before letting out a small noise as Blaine squeezed his arm. It wasn’t much. It wasn’t really anything and the action was so innocent, but Kurt didn’t want to lose that contact. Blaine’s hands were warm, practically burning him through his shirt, but he didn’t want that one shoulder squeeze to be the only contact they’d have outside of their dance classes.  
  
Kurt nodded again and followed Blaine into the living room and sat back down on the couch. His eyebrows raised slightly when Blaine started the conversation again but turned his body slightly so he was directly facing the other. As soon as Blaine started talking about classes, Kurt’s face fell slightly, “You’re not far behind. Why do you think that?” Kurt didn’t know for other classes, but Carmen seemed to like Blaine and in his own class, Blaine wasn’t trailing behind. Apart from the students who’d clearly been doing ballet since they could walk, he was probably one of the best. But he didn’t think Blaine would be doing too bad - the other lecturers and instructors would have complained by now.  
  
Blaine’s question made him pause for a few moments. Kurt had never really had that struggle. Being what he was, Kurt was naturally good at any physical things and for tests, he could use the whole night to study and not get tired so he didn’t even need to worry about not picking things up. There was also the fact that he couldn’t remember everything that happened to him in the five centuries he’d been living. Kurt also didn’t want to come across as -that- guy and make Blaine feel like an idiot for struggling. Thankfully, something did finally come t mind, so he wasn’t looking like an idiot for staying quiet for so long.  
  
“Yeah… in high school,” Kurt started, laughing as he propped his arm on the back of the couch, “I’d always been good at my classes, so when I started high school, I went to this really fancy private school, and I mean fancy. It made Downton Abbey look like one of those shady alleys here.” He let out another small laugh before letting out a sigh, “I felt completely out of place there. It wasn’t the fact I didn’t come from money, but everyone there seemed to have everything put together. Everything they did was done perfectly and I just felt like …I was Bambi on ice. It wasn’t until my senior year that I didn’t feel like I was a complete moron compared to everyone else. But you won’t have that issue. You’re really good, Blaine. It’s not even the first week and I know you’re going to make a name for yourself.” Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring smile, before smirking slightly, “Besides, it would be a crime if you had your parents convincing you to do medicine… So you should definitely stay here.”  
  
Despite the lighthearted tone, Kurt couldn’t help but think about what Dalton had been like for him before he decided he didn’t want to be stuck in the coven anymore. The first couple of decades at Dalton definitely were the hardest. There was always new vampires around, so it wasn’t as if Kurt was alone in feeling like a moron. It was hard getting used to controlling your strength, speed, and hunger - and for Kurt controlling the ability he’d been given after being turned but that wasn’t what bothered him. Kurt joined the glee club as soon as he could - which had just started out as a general performance group when he arrived at Dalton. Considering he was one of the best when he was human, Kurt thought he’d be fine and he wouldn’t have to work on anything. But instead, he was seeing other vampires dancing with an ease he’d never seen before and their voices were beyond perfect. It made Kurt feel like a pitchy toddler who could barely even walk in a straight line.  
  
It made him feel for the first time… average.  
  
Thankfully, the conversation has changed to something more lighthearted. “No, you’re fine. I don’t mind the questions,” Kurt said with a laugh, “Teaching was never something I thought I’d do. I did help out with the Glee club at my old school since I had been performing as long, but I’d never thought I’d be a teacher. I’d thought about doing some things, like journalism or fashion, but they were more my back up plans. Performing was what I’d wanted to do. But after I graduated NYADA, Carmen asked if I wanted to teach ballet since the instructor left. So I said yes.” Kurt gave a small shrug, as he leaned forward to grab his plate again, “I’m glad I did. It’s been hell trying to get any jobs on stage.” It had little to do with not having any talent. But one thing he’d heard over and over was that he was apparently too ‘intimidating’ and the directors decided to go for someone else based on that, even if they were less talented or didn’t quite fit for the role. It had an infuriating ordeal for him, but it was just one of the downsides to being a vampire - no matter how hard he tried to be approachable, there was always going to be at least one human who found him to be daunting.

* * *

 

  
**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small shrug when Kurt asked him why he thought he was far behind. He’d seen some of the dancers in his class. He wasn’t at their level. Sure, they were obviously dancers, and were attending Nyada for dance, but he still had to go up against them, and that made him feel hopeless. Of course, if any of them stepped into his performing classes Blaine would walk all over them, but since Kurt was his dance teacher he felt as though the other was only see THAT side of him. Maybe he only felt like he was failing because he wanted to impress Kurt? It was stupid to think, but then again, Blaine was starting to realize his mind was all kinds of stupid anytime the thought of Kurt popped into his head.   
“I guess I just… enjoy being the best, and I’m not at the moment, so I’m feeling - off?” Blaine scrunched his face a little as he said the word because he wasn’t even sure what he felt. He knew he was fine in the grand scheme of things, but he didn’t want to be just “fine”. He wanted to be amazing! “It’s still early, I know I’m being stupid” he gave a small laugh, feeling a little embarrassed as he felt the heat in his cheeks, but he tried to brush it off as though it were nothing.  
  
As Kurt started to talk, Blaine found himself completely fascinated. It was as though every single word that Kurt said had him on the edge of his seat. He could practically feel himself leaning closer, almost scared he might miss something. He let out a small laugh when Kurt did, though he completely stopped eating and found himself watching Kurt. He couldn’t even stop himself from doing it. It was as though Kurt’s voice was drawing him in, his eyes were acting as magnets, and the more he spoke, the more his thoughts went radio silent, it was white noise except for Kurt speaking.  
  
The compliment pulled Blaine from his thoughts, as he blinked, noticing he had been leaning forward and quickly straightened himself back up, stabbing at a piece of his food because he felt completely confused, and embarrassed again. What the hell was wrong with him tonight? He wasn’t normally like this! Then again, he’d never been in private with someone who looked like Kurt before. He knew it wasn’t just physical, but it was hard to ignore THAT!  
  
Blaine blushed, properly this time, when Kurt finished his compliment, blinking at the older male a few times before smiling “Thank you” he said, with a small grin “I appreciate you saying that. Really” Blaine reached out, patting Kurt on his knee in a friendly gesture before moving back to where he was “I think my parents only truly tolerate the whole “singing and dancing”, as my dad says, because I got into Nyada. It’s hard to be angry when you’re in the best performing arts school. At least he can brag about that. If I had got into Pace he may have been more like “Now Blaine, as a Princeton alum it is no problem getting you into a school like that” Blaine tried to mimic his dad’s voice, going a little over the top with it, before he shook his head “I had options, but I wanted this more”  
  
Thankfully Kurt didn’t mind all the questions that Blaine was throwing his way, and even though he felt like he was still being rude about it, he just continued to grow more and more fascinated with Kurt. He’d never felt this kind of pull to just KNOW everything. He’d never felt like Kurt could literally announce “2+2 is 4” and Blaine would be clapping as though he’d just recited a beautiful poem. It was ridiculous! But as ridiculous as it was, he couldn’t stop himself!  
  
“Journalism or Fashion” Blaine asked, tilting his head a little as he took a second to look at what Kurt was wearing. Maybe he’d been too caught up with everything to really appreciate how well dressed, and groomed the other was. It wasn’t just that he was wearing nice clothes, but it was the combinations of items that someone else may have avoided for fear of clashing, but he was making it work.  
  
He was really making it work.  
  
Blaine swallowed hard, looking down at his plate and pretending to be focused on his food while Kurt spoke, only glancing up again when Kurt mentioned the stage  
  
“Do you still audition for stuff?” Blaine said with a small but reassuring smile “I think it’d be a shame if you stopped. The perfect part is out there for you, and I’m sure someone with your talent would have no problem booking something. Hell, if you can’t get a role, what luck do the rest of us have, you know?”

* * *

**Kurt**

  
When Blaine blushed, Kurt felt his throat becoming even drier as the scent of blood got stronger but despite the pain in his throat, Kurt couldn’t regret it. When he saw how happy Blaine was because of something that he said, Kurt couldn’t regret anything he did or said around the human. There really was nothing better than seeing him smile and Kurt could just watch him all day. Kurt glanced down when Blaine patted his knee, and if he was able to do so, Kurt knew he’d blushing pretty hard right now. “You don’t need to thank me,” Kurt said, his head ducking slightly. He was trying hard to not start laughing when Blaine started to mimic what Kurt could only assume was his father’s voice, but he couldn’t help but giggle softly, “And don’t let your dad says get to you. I know it’s hard but what you want to do is far more important than what he wants. Just know that one day he’s definitely going to be eating his words about you being a performer when your name’s up on one of the marquees here.”  
  
Kurt nodded when Blaine repeated what he said, “I thought about it for a while but my heart wouldn’t really be in it. I’ve been performing so long that doing anything else would just feel wrong to me.” He said with a laugh. Fashion was never something that was a surprise to people when they found out Kurt had thought about doing. It was actually an interest of his, especially coming up with different outfits but he’d never really done anything with design - the couple of times he’d worked in fashion he’d either been a model or someone’s stylist. Journalism, however, wasn’t something that Kurt had done yet, but it had intrigued him. Maybe in a few more decades, he’d try it out. For now, he was more than content on performing…  
  
Especially since one day, he hoped he would have the chance to perform with Blaine.  
  
“I’m glad you think so,” Kurt said with a small smile when Blaine said he would have no problem getting a role, “I do still audition but with my job, it’s hard to find the time to actually go to auditions.” Which, wasn’t entirely a lie. Despite having all the time in the world, with all the social events and classes he took because of NYADA, he barely did have time to actually go out on auditions “And don’t take me not getting roles as something that will discourage you in the future. Sometimes directors are just really picky with what they want, but I know you definitely won’t have any problems in the future.”  
  


* * *

  
**Blaine**

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile when he started to talk about his parents. He didn’t have a bad relationship with them, but as nice as everyone was on the surface, he knew they were upset with how things had turned out. They weren’t prepared for having a gay son, and they certainly weren’t on board with helping him through the whole “coming out” process. They weren’t ever mean, they didn’t disown him, but he knew his mother was sad that Blaine wasn’t going to give her grandkids, and his Dad tried everything under the son to “Straighten him up”. He was an adult now, and knew he shouldn’t really care what his parents thought, but the thought constantly lingered “I appreciate you saying that” was all Blaine could get out before he looked back down at his food, chewing on the inside of his lips to stop himself from frowning.   
  
The last thing he wanted to do was completely kill the mood.   
  
“Makes sense” Blaine nodded as Kurt spoke about performing and how he nearly potentially did fashion “Can I say though that I really love your Paul Smith pants though” Blaine smiled “Since we were speaking about fashion” he added, almost as though he had to justify why he’d made the comment.   
  
The more they spoke, the more comfortable Blaine got. It wasn’t that they were engaging in deep and meaningful conversation, but given the situation, he thought that it was going okay. There was always going to be some awkwardness, having his teacher in his home, unannounced, while Blaine was sitting his pajamas, but the general vibe he got off of Kurt, other than that the older man was intense, was pretty calm.   
  
“Is the food okay?” He looked over at Kurt’s place, noticing that the other hadn’t really eaten his food, though he’d had a bit. He wasn’t going to push the topic, because he certainly didn’t want to be that person who told someone who watched their food intact to  _“EAT EAT EAT”_  which he assumed, since he was a ballet dancer, and probably had a strict diet that he stuck to, or maybe Kurt had already eaten dinner and was just being polite. Mostly, he just wanted to know if the other was okay.  
  
He wanted the other to be okay.   
  
“So…” Blaine let the word linger a little as he smiled over at Kurt. He was about to open his mouth to speak when a loud noise outside on the street made him jump “Crap” he called out, before letting out a laugh “Still need to get use to all the sounds outside. One thing they don’t tell you, it might be the city that never sleeps, but it’s also the city that never shuts up either” Blaine let out a small laugh. 

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine complimented his trousers, Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise as he glanced down at what he was wearing. “You recognise them?” He asked, smirking a little. It was definitely something that impressed him - almost all of his clothes were designer but it was rare he found people actually commenting on what he wore and knew what he was wearing. But looking at Blaine’s clothes, even if he was only wearing sweatpants and a shirt, it was clear that Blaine did care about fashion as well from the few clothes that he’d seen.  
  
Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly when Blaine asked him about his food, a little confused before he realized that he’d still had a decent amount of food on his plate. “It’s fine,” Kurt said with a small smile before he started to eat his food again. It was a little hard to force himself to eat but he didn’t want to seem rude. He didn’t want to seem like he was judging Blaine for what he ordered or just for eating a lot.  
  
Hearing Blaine speaking again, Kurt looked up from his food and at the younger boy, He let one of his fingers swipe across his lips to get some of the sauce off it before a loud noise caused Blaine to jump, and Kurt to wince at the way it hurt his ears. “It really is loud here,” Kurt said, laughing at Blaine’s words and smiled at him. He leaned forward to put his plate back on the table - if he ate anymore, he felt like he’d be sick. Kurt turned himself so he was facing Blaine more, and tilted his head a little “So, what where you going to say?”

* * *

  
**Blaine**

“The pants?” Blaine questioned when Kurt asked if he recognized them “Oh yeah. I mean, I could never wear his clothing it just doesn’t suit me, but you make them look really good” he smiled as he looked down at them, before he instantly blushed when he realized what he’d said. He hadn’t meant that to sound sexual, he genuinely meant that they suited Kurt, but he couldn’t take it back now. The words had left his mouth. “I,,, um” he cleared his throat, trying to work through his embarrassment “What, um, do you have a, um, favorite designer?”   
  
Blaine was thankful he had a plate in his hand, because he could use it as his excuse. He kept eating, even though he really wasn’t hungry, and kept his eyes down when he needed to stop staring right into Kurt’s eyes.   
  
Blaine laughed a little when Kurt mentioned it was loud, glancing back up to face him. He noticed that Kurt put his plate down, and a part of him was thankful, because he really did not want to keep eating, but he felt rude to just move his plate away. Kurt barely ate, but he simply thought if he put it down that would prompt the other to stop all together.   
  
“Oh believe me, I know. Most of the time the sound doesn’t bother me, or maybe I just don’t hear it, but other times it’s like I can hear every single thing. Guess that’s the price you have to pay to be close to the city. I need to get some sort of sound proofing maybe” he continued to laugh a little before he took another few more bites of food, almost just to test he REALLY was done.   
  
At Kurt questions, Blaine scratched his head “I honestly don’t remember” he laughed again, his smile wide as he looked over at Kurt “I’m sure it wasn’t important”. Blaine poked at his food a few more times before he shook his head d”Okay, I think I am officially done. If I eat another bite I’m going to pop” he moved over to put his plate on the table, wondering if he should put everything away before changing his mind and sitting back down on the sofa, somehow in his movement he got a bit closer to Kurt unintentionally.

* * *

**Kurt**

“I’m sure you’d look amazing in them. You’d really suit bold colours and patterns so there’s no reason why you couldn’t wear his clothes,” Kurt said, as he smiled at Blaine. The statement didn’t mean to come out like that - Kurt was planning on just saying ‘you’d suit it’ but with how sexual Blaine’s comment had sounded and the way Blaine looked at his legs, Kurt couldn’t stop the comment. Kurt cleared his throat softly and looked down when Blaine started to blush; every time Blaine would do so, the scent would hit Kurt like a freight train. It always took every ounce of self control whenever he was around Blaine, but whenever the other’s blood started to flow through his body faster, it felt like the beast inside of him was going to take over.  
  
Thankfully, Blaine’s question distracted him from doing anything stupid, and Kurt let out a small laugh, “Alexander McQueen. I cried so much when he died. It took me a month to get over it. So much of my wardrobe has his clothes in it - I’ve even got some of his vintage clothes,” Kurt said, laughing. It hadn’t been the first time he’d cried over a fashion designer’s death. It happened with Christian Dior, Gianni Versace, Perry Ellis, Patrick Kelly… and so many others Kurt couldn’t keep track of, but McQueen was the only one that was recent and would make sense for him to cry over. He also hadn’t been lying that McQueen was one of his favourites, but Kurt was being careful - he didn’t want to slip up and seem so much older than he appeared to be.  
  
“I live in Bushwick so I know exactly how you feel,” Kurt said, laughing along with Blaine. “But you’ll get used to it eventually. Somehow, the fact no one shuts up here becomes part of it’s charm.” Despite his words, Kurt could relate to Blaine’s pain. For him, due to his hearing being a lot better than Blaine’s, he could hear every little thing and it drove him crazy at times to the point he was glad he no longer slept, but if it was annoying for Blaine, Kurt could only imagine how long it would take for him to grow crazy with the noise if he was in a noisier part of New York.  
  
At Blaine’s next words, Kurt smiled fondly the words ‘I’m sure it was important’ on the tip of his tongue. It was so hard to keep himself calm whenever he was around Blaine and to not say something completely creepy and overbearing. He barely knew Blaine. This was only the third time they’d spoken, but Kurt could still feel himself going crazy! When Blaine finally put his food to the side, Kurt giggled and shifted when Blaine moved, the pair of them becoming even closer with their movements. “Do you think you’ll be reheating it later?” He asked, tilting his head towards the food on the table.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine glanced over at all the food he had ordered and tried not to laugh. He’d been so caught up in his panic about losing his phone that he’d ordered more than one person could possibly eat, not even just today, but even tomorrow. He knew very well that it made him look like a pig, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He’d try to make the most out of it.   
  
“I don’t think I have any early morning classes. Yay!” Blaine clapped a little as he laughed, but then felt guilty because Kurt’s class was his usual early morning on “Not that I don’t like the class. I don’t like waking up” he snorted a little “so I’ll probably eat the vegetables for lunch before I leave the house, and I’ll probably heat a lot of it up for dinner tomorrow, but not like, in the microwave, I kind of recook it, and throw a few combinations together. There’s still going to be a lot leftovers, unless you take some home with you too!” Blaine grinned at his idea “I mean if you want to take some, you’d be doing me a favour. I’d hate to waste it, but honestly, I’m not going to eat this much”   
  
As Blaine spoke, he’d occasionally reach out to touch Kurt as he spoke with his hands, shifting forward more when he said that Kurt should take the food, until they were eventually close enough that Blaine’s knee was just barely touching Kurts.  
  
Blaine continued to chat, not really about anything important, just idle chit chat about Nyada at first, then about new york in general, then a small conversation about the placement of a vase in Blaine’s living room before something caught Blaine’s attention as he glanced up toward Kurt’s eyes, and found himself looking right in them. Like he was being pulled in by them. He could feel his smile changing, from wide and goofy, to a small, but happy grin, as his entire body, and expression, focused on Kurt’s face. He started to notice little imperfections in his skin, while they were minimal, and extremely few, there was one or two, a spot here, hint of freckles there, that made Blaine feel happy. Kurt was so hauntly attractive, his face was modelesk, and beautiful, he’d never seen anyone look like him. He’d seen generic attractive guys, with bulging muscles and that same dopey smolder on their face, but with Kurt it was different. He had the type of beauty artists would paint. He had the type of beauty that people would write poems about.   
  
Blaine could feel his own eyes moving around, trying to capture every piece of his face.   
  
“I really like talking with you, Kurt” Blaine said softly, feeling his body shifting just a little closer, but if he moved anymore he’d be almost trying to sit on Kurt’s lap, which wouldn’t be a bad thing, but he wasn’t sure the older male would appreciate it “and I’m honest about coming back for dinner. I feel I need to justify myself after this” Blaine waved his hand at the food, but his eyes were still locked on with Kurt’s.   
  
He wasn’t sure if he was moving, or if Kurt was moving, but he felt as though his entire upper body was trying to lean forward. His eyes moved to Kurt’s lips, noticing the faintest little hint of sauce on the edge of his lip.  
  
“You have… some sauce, do you mind?” Blaine waited for Kurt’s reaction before using the pad of his thumb to try and wipe it, His eyes focused on Kurt’s lips, noticing how soft and pink they looked. How they were plump as though he’d been biting on them.   
  
Blaine breathed in through his nose as he focused on those lips, edging forward ever so slightly when the room suddenly filled with a voice singing somebody to love.   
  
Confused, Blaine sat back up straight, blinking quickly a few times, as he watched Kurt dig into his pocket and pull out his cell phone. Blaine didn’t mean to stare, but he noticed that there was a picture of Kurt, and a rather attractive dark haired man on his screen, sitting next to each other, the darker haired man was kissing his cheek, and really, in that split second Blaine could already tell that wasn’t just a “friends” picture. That was a boyfriend.  
  
That was Kurt’s boyfriend.   
  
Of course Kurt had a boyfriend. Why on earth would Blaine think that Kurt was interested in him at all? Why on earth would he think that Kurt was single? He’d been nothing but nice, but here was Blaine, doing the exact thing he didn’t want to do - Be one of those people who took the kindness of a teacher, and turned it into something else.   
  
Blaine felt sick, as he moved back just a little, not making it obvious that he was moving away from Kurt, but just giving the other some space. He gave Kurt an extremely weak, and forced smile before he reached forward and picked up the plates so that he could give Kurt some privacy so he could answer the phone

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt couldn’t help but stare when Blaine reached forwards to wipe the bit of sauce that was on his lips. When he caught Blaine staring at his lips, Kurt’s breath hitched and slowly started to lean forwards just as the younger boy did the same. They were really going to do this… in only a few more seconds, Kurt would finally feel his lips against Blaine’s, and he would finally be able to give into the temptations he’d been fighting since he first caught Blaine’s scent.  
  
But before they could get closer, the sound of his phone ringing made Kurt jump out of his skin. His phone continued to ring, with his sire’s voice singing Somebody to Love so he knew exactly who it was trying to get ahold of him. Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and pulled away from Blaine to reach into his pocket. For a few seconds, he glared at the photo of Elliott kissing his cheek, before he got off the couch and smiled at Blaine softly, “Sorry, I need to take this,” Kurt said, before walking to the other end of the room so he wasn’t bothering him and finally answered the call.  
  
Before he could answer, Elliott was already talking in his ear, “Kurt! Where are you? I thought you would be home by now.”  
  
“Umm…,” Was all that Kurt said for the moment as he looked over at Blaine who was now putting their plates away as he was speaking. He couldn’t exactly say to Elliott he was at a student’s house. It would just seem….really inappropriate even if he only came here to give Blaine his phone back. “I… just went out for a walk,” Kurt said with a laugh while keeping his voice soft and glanced over at Blaine again. He would maybe tell Elliott where he really was later - hell, Elliott definitely would be able to get an answer out of him once he got back home - but it wasn’t something he was wanting to talk about when Blaine was still in there, “I didn’t realise how long I’d been out for.”  
  
At the other end of the phone, Kurt heard Elliott laughing and he could practically see the look that was on Elliott’s face when he started to speak again, “Really? You went out for a walk? You’re always complaining about how much it smells like piss here.”  
  
“Shut up,” Kurt said, laughing along with his sire, “I just wanted to see how long I could tolerate it!”  
  
Elliott continued to laugh, and Kurt just shook his head. He was about to ask if Elliott was needing anything else when the other man spoke again, “So, how long will you be? Stephen’s wants us to come in for a soundcheck in, like, forty minutes and you know what he’s like whenever someone is late.”  
  
“Oh my god…,” Kurt groaned to himself, “I totally forgot that was tonight. I’ve been that busy I totally forgot what day it is,” In reality, it had nothing to do with work and more to do with the fact he wanted to spend time with Blaine, but it was technically true. He had been busy for most of the afternoon helping Blaine with his routine so he wouldn’t be murdered by Rachel the next time he saw her, and when Blaine invited him in to eat with him, it was impossible for him to say no to the human boy whenever he’d look at him with those eyes.  
  
“It’s totally fine. I can do it solo if you need a break? I -”  
  
“No!” Kurt cut Elliott off quickly before his sire could continue on. Kurt grimaced a little at how panicked he ended up sounding and shook his head at himself, “No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be there soon. Just wait for me at the loft, okay?”  
  
“Okay…” Elliott sounded a little unsure with what Kurt had said, but Kurt wasn’t wanting to argue with him right now, especially when Blaine was still here, “I’ll see you see at the loft then?”  
  
“Yeah, just give me five minutes, and I’ll be there. Bye,” Kurt said, smiling a little as he heard the ‘bye’ from Elliott just before he hung up.  
  
Kurt let out a soft sigh and slowly walked over to the kitchen, “Hey, Blaine?” Kurt said, smiling at him slightly, “That was my….” Kurt trailed off for a few moments, as he tried to find the right word for how he could describe Elliott that wasn’t ‘sire’. “My… roommate,” Kurt eventually said with a laugh, “He needs my help with something so I need to leave now. But, if you’re serious about making dinner, I’d love to this again.” Kurt smiled a little more at Blaine and just took a few moments to watch the human before Blaine spoke again.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t quite hear the conversation that Kurt was having, not that he was trying to… well, not ‘much’, however he could hear the other giggling, and laughing, and just sounding adorable … and that crushed Blaine. Of course the other had a boyfriend. Why would he even think that Kurt was, not only single, but even interested?  
  
Blaine walked past Kurt a few times, just getting more items from the table before walking back into the kitchen. He took a second to himself as he placed his hands on the edge of the sink, leaning slightly as he looked down, taking a few breaths.   
  
Why did it bother him so much? He only just met the guy, he was his teacher, and his visit was just to do something nice for Blaine, and here he was feeling…  
  
heartbroken.  
  
Blaine glanced up as he heard Kurt giggle again, saying to give him five minutes, and he knew that the other had to leave. Blaine kept himself busy by moving some of the food into smaller containers, or mixing foods together to minimize the space it would take up in his fridge until he heard Kurt’s voice and glanced up.  
  
The word room mate made Blaine raise his eyebrow, because he couldn’t work out why Kurt was lying. He had no reason to lie about dating someone. Sure, Blaine had thought they were occasionally flirting… and sure, Blaine thought they were almost about to kiss, but that wasn’t Kurt’s fault. That was just all in his head.   
  
Blaine swallowed hard, his eyes practically avoiding Kurt’s as he tried to smile, though probably looking more pained than anything as he nodded, his eyes looking near Kurt’s shoulder “Alright” Blaine managed to get out softly as Kurt said he had to leave, his entire body literally felt like he was being crushed. As much as he tried to avoid looking into Kurt’s eyes, when Kurt mentioned dinner Blaine glanced up, almost to check if the other was serious.   
  
Sure, they were never going to be more than this, but should he throw that away? Kurt was probably the first friend he had made, and he’d be an idiot to get irritated at him for something that wasn’t his fault. Something that was entirely Blaine’s fault for being upset over it.   
  
Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and a small nod “I’d like that” he managed to get out as he let out a small breath. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew he needed to snap out of it before he ruined whatever was left “Well” he breathed out, trying to straighten himself out as he smiled “ thank you again for bringing my cell back. Really saved my ass with that one” he let out a forced laugh as he started to walk slowly toward the door, hoping that Kurt was walking with him “And thanks for the company. It was nice to finally make a friend who just actually wanted to talk, and not just try to use me for something”   
  
Blaine paused a minute before he reached out and opened the door “Hope everything goes well with your… roommate” Blaine tried not to cringe as he said the word as he opened the door. 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt hadn’t missed the way that Blaine’s eyebrow raised when Kurt called Elliott his ‘roommate’. Did he not believe him or was he just wondering why it had taken so long for Kurt to find the right words? However, Kurt couldn’t truly be focused on why Blaine gave him that look because right now, Blaine was barely looking at him. He seemed to be torn up over something, but what could’ve happened in the past few minutes that Kurt was on the phone?  
  
Much to his relief, Blaine did finally look up at him and seemed to be a little happier when Kurt brought up coming back for dinner. Kurt smiled back at the other softly and nodded slightly, “Just let me know when you want me to come around,” Kurt said as he reached out to squeeze Blaine’s shoulder gently. When Blaine had brought up his phone, Kurt laughed with him as he started to walk towards the door, “Well, I was scared that Rachel might start going on a manhunt after you if you went another hour without answering her. I don’t know how much you would have appreciated it if she was the one who turned up at your door instead,” Kurt stopped once they got to the door, and gave Blaine a soft smile when he heard the younger boy talking, “You’re welcome. Hopefully, you’ll be bringing around friends that aren’t me. I can’t imagine it’s that fun having a teacher in your house,” Kurt said with a small chuckle, but he did hope that Blaine would still talk to him out of class after he’d made some friends. Kurt really couldn’t get enough of the other’s company.  
  
When Blaine repeated the word 'roommate’ with some scepticism, Kurt looked away and softly cursed under his breath. So, Blaine didn’t believe him then when he called Elliott his roommate, “Thanks,” Kurt said with a wry smile and started to walk out of the door. He stopped in his path when he was in the threshold of the door, before he turned to Blaine and quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine for a few moments. He quickly let go as soon as the scent coming from Blaine’s neck hit him and stepped back into the hall, “So… I’ll see you in class,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a smile before he started to walk out of the apartment building.


	3. You're my Song - Broadway Baby

**Blaine**  
  
  
It had been a little over a week after the impromptu dinner with Kurt had happened. There was just something about finding out that Kurt had a boyfriend, that he lied about, that really sat uneasy in the pit of Blaine’s stomach. He didn’t believe for a second that guy was “just” a room mate.  
  
Especially not with how much Kurt giggled on the phone.  
  
The thing was, he didn’t even know why he was upset by it. He’d had crushes before, but this was something else. He didn’t think he had a crush on Kurt, yeah he was cute, but they didn’t know each other? What was there to have a crush on? But something about it…It just felt so real, in such a short amount of time. It felt as though he’d been personally stabbed by this guy that Kurt had left his house to go and see, and every time he saw Kurt, that same emotion popped into his head. He was jealous and had no idea why, and all of the uncertainty was messing with him.  
  
It was easy to keep himself distracted, especially with Rachel breathing down his neck every 5 seconds as they got closer to the performance, and wanting to go out on little coffee dates because she needed a “new gay bestie”. There were only a few moments where she was tolerable, and Blaine had no intention, none, zero, zilch, of becoming “besties” with this girl, but she was persistent, and he had no where else to be. He’d often find himself starring off into space as she talked, only darting his eyes to her occasionally to vague some sort of interest before he looked away. It was as though he was in a rut that was caused by nothing, and being fueled by nothing!  
  
Naturally, he couldn’t avoid Kurt, and he didn’t try to either. He still attended classes, and was talkative if the situation presented itself. He didn’t hesitate to ask for help, however he still found himself getting goosebumps whenever he would feel Kurt’s hands on his body, and if he ever got praise? It would literally set his body on fire. If he bumped into him in the hallway he would stop to say hello, possibly ask how he was if the situation allowed it, but they never spoke about that night again, and Blaine hadn’t even brought up the dinner thing again because he was certain that Kurt wasn’t serious.  
  
Plus, Blaine didn’t think his boyfriend would approve of him spending his evenings with a student.  
  
Blaine had also taken Kurt’s general comments about food to heart, and had made an effort to go and buy groceries, and start cooking things from home. He knew the other didn’t mean anything mean about it, but he did make a good point, and he knew that he couldn’t just survive on salad, or stuff his face with bad food. There had to be a middle ground! At first, it seemed like it was going to cost more money, meaning he’d be asking his parents for extra cash to survive until he could go out and get a job, but by the end of the week Blaine had realized he still had a fridge full of food, and didn’t have to spend a cent. Maybe there was some logic behind this. He became more focused about what he was eating as well, not that he became anal about it, but he started to research the types of diets that ballerina’s had, but then also paring that with diets that guys who worked out had. It was hard to find a happy medium, but he hoped that just knowing a few basic foods he should and shouldn’t eat would help out. He signed up for the gym the day after Kurt had come over, and made an effort to at least go for half an hour each day, regardless of how exhausted, sore, or busy he was.  
  
However, for as much effort as he put in to not being alone in a room with Kurt, thankfully using an excuse that he had to practice with Rachel nearly every afternoon as a reason he never went back into Kurt’s classroom in the late afternoon / evening, or being forced to listen to her showcase “songs she was working on”, when night time would hit, and Blaine went to bed, he almost always saw Kurt.  
  
There were a few nights where he woke up in a slight sweat and a hard tenting in his pants that he would have to deal with, but other nights it was less sexual and more just… pleasant. The Kurt in his dreams was always so perfect, always knew what to say, or what to do in the moment to make Blaine feel alive. He was funny, and he saw a part of the other that he knew was just Blaine manifesting what he thought or had hoped Kurt was like, though when he’d wake up he never quite remembered them all in detail, but, he generally woke up feeling happy, or feeling relaxed, but the one thing he would remember, without failure was that Kurt was there.  
  
… Kurt was always there.  
  
The dreams caused a problem when Blaine found himself wondering if things had actually happened, or just happened in his dreams. He knew his imagination was getting out of control, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He tried, watching movies right before bed, hoping to have dreams about Chris Evans dressed up like Captain America or Henry Cavill dressed up like superman (Yes, he was quite the superhero dork), but nothing worked. It was either Kurt, or nothing.   
  
The week itself had been more intensive than the previous. Teachers expected more. No one was treating them with the kid gloves anymore. He sweat. He ached. He pushed himself harder than he ever had. In less than a week he’d also realized he needed to be more prepared. Blaine had an arsenal of songs that he could perform at any given second, but he didn’t feel like they were enough. He needed more big broadway numbers. He needed… well he didn’t know what he needed, he just knew he needed it and trusted that when he saw it he would know!  
  
By Friday night, Blaine was on google trying to track down the closest music store that sold sheet music, flicking through reviews, checking the actual street location on google maps because he was surprised how many were blank lots or clearly businesses that had been closed for a long time and just hadn’t updated their information, before eventually finding one that was close enough that he wouldn’t have to travel too far, but one that seemed to have some decent reviews about their selection. He’d been so focused on his shop research while he power walked on a high inclined on the treadmill that he hadn’t even noticed that there were a few eyes checking him out until he hopped off and moved toward the locker rooms, only then seeing them. The thing was, Blaine knew he should have felt or done something. Looked back at the guy. Checked him out. Maybe got a little embarrassed or flustered. Instead, the idea of anyone checking him out was just an inconvenience, and the idea of checking someone out just sounded wrong.  
  
What was the point? Unless a Kurt look-a-like happened to walk right by him, Blaine was certain he wouldn’t even glance up anymore. He was too deep, too quickly, and Kurt wasn’t even anything to him, and yet, if he even glanced at someone he felt as though he was betraying something that didn’t exist.  
  
Hell, at this point, he was scared he’d moan out Kurt’s name if he did hook up with someone, especially after the dreams he’d been having. Well, the ones he remembered.  
  
By the time the weekend hit, Blaine was growing frustrated at himself, and even though he’d jerked off a few times, hoping THAT would relax him, it didn’t work. He knew that he just needed to relax, do something for himself. He was driving himself stir crazy between NYADA, and Rehearsals, and the Gym, that he hadn’t done anything for himself. He was stressing himself out, and while he knew there were a million other things he needed to do this weekend, he decided that today was going to be his day.  
  
Instead of just heading to the music store, Blaine made the most of his small outing. First he went and got a haircut and a close razor shave at the barber, had a manicure, and was “easily” talked into a pedicure, bought a new rope stripe with link print bow tie, a pair of white and black leather boat shoes, and a pair of stretch cotton twill shorts (Because they made his ass look fantastic) from the Brooks Brothers store that he walked past, stopped for lunch at a nice little cafe that he’d walked past and decided that he liked their menu, before eventually, by late afternoon arriving at the music store.  
  
As soon as he stepped inside he glanced up as a little bell chimed to notify his entrance, but there were a few people around so it wasn’t that someone instantly ran up to him to serve him. Blaine glanced around, walking toward the guitars as he looked at the instruments, over toward the bass guitars, just looking, before eventually walking toward where he saw the rows and shelves of sheet music.  
  
While he had told himself the right “song” would jump out at him, he knew that there were specific songs from specific artists that he needed to get as well.  
  
“Hey there” A friendly voice said from behind him as he spun around, his eyes glancing instantly up to the high spiked dark brown hair, before making eye contact. The general vibe around the guy came across as friendly, so Blaine instantly felt relaxed as he smiled back “Can I help you find something?”  
  
“Just looking at the moment, already found a few” Blaine gestured to the few scores in his hand before he smiled again at the guy, his eyes doing the quickest once over.  
  
“Of course, of course, no worries at all” The guy, who Blaine could only imagine was in his early 20’s said, but instead of walking away he seemed to stare at Blaine, his eyebrows slightly pulling together. He didn’t look aggressive, but mostly just confused. It was awkward, and a little uncomfortable, and Blaine was thankful this guy must have felt the same way as he gave a small sorry, and turned… however, as quick as he turned, he instantly turned back around, opened and closed his mouth once before he spoke “Do… Do I know? I feel like we’ve met”  
  
Blaine raised his eyebrow, pulling his lips a little before he shook his head “I don’t think so” he smiled though. The truth was, he did seem familiar as well. Blaine couldn’t quite pin it, but there was something about his face that just… it seemed so familiar.  
  
“Weird” the guy breathed out “Sorry, you’re not weird, just weird. I swear it’s like I’ve met you, or I … know you. You seem familiar”  
  
Blaine shook his head, though for some reason was still really relaxed “I go to NYADA… if that helps?” Blaine said, with a shrug.  
  
“Nyada?” The guy raised his eyebrow, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Blaine. The door chimed and the guy turned his head, glancing to see who was there “Yeah, maybe that’s it. Anyway! Sorry!” the guy chuckled, his laugh made Blaine smile “I’ll leave you to it”  
  
Blaine shrugged off the awkwardness as he turned back toward the shelves, his fingers running along the books spines as he read their names. He knew he’d been here for a while, so there was no point rushing, he just needed to slowly check each book, each title, until that one popped out at him!

* * *

 

 **Kurt**  
  
The week since Kurt had dinner at Blaine’s apartment had been strange for the vampire. Nothing really unusual happened, but Kurt had noticed that he hadn’t really spoken to Blaine as often as he did during the two weeks prior. Blaine wasn’t avoiding him, at least Kurt didn’t think he was. But they didn’t have the same conversations they would have when class ended. Mainly because Blaine hadn’t been showing up to the extra practices Kurt would hold after the end of each day.  
  
Kurt knew that he was probably worrying over nothing. It was the third week now, so classes were getting more intense. Even his own classes were getting more difficult despite him wanting to start from scratch since he had been starting to do more work away from the barres, so Blaine was probably just exhausted and needed a while to get used to it. After all, Kurt wasn’t sure the younger boy had fully recovered from moving to New York in the first place yet.  
  
However, despite knowing that Blaine was probably just preoccupied with other things, Kurt couldn’t help but panic that Blaine didn’t want to see him outside of class. Kurt couldn’t blame him. If Kurt had been in the same position, he would probably be freaked out if a teacher showed up as his front door just to give his phone back. Blaine didn’t seem to be too bothered though, so Kurt knew he was probably being paranoid - Blaine would still talk to him in the corridor and he’d ask for help in class so he didn’t seem scared.  
  
Even though Kurt knew it was probably a good thing if Blaine was scared of him.  
  
But it didn’t stop Kurt from missing him.  
  
Kurt had made an effort to stay away from Blaine’s apartment until the other invited him over for dinner. Kurt didn’t push the matter. He would wait for Blaine to make the first move so he wouldn’t be pressured. Kurt also knew that it would be hard for him to control himself if he went near Blaine’s home. Kurt had permission to enter in Blaine’s apartment anytime he wanted, and Kurt wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop himself from sinking his fangs into the younger boy’s neck when Blaine was in such a vulnerable position. It would be so easy to just bite the other and turn him if he couldn’t get his mind together.  
  
Despite all his attempts to stay away from Blaine, Kurt couldn’t get the other out of his mind. The worst was at night, especially the nights Elliott was away when Kurt was alone with his thoughts, and couldn’t play any instruments as he’d wake up his neighbours. During those times, Kurt would lie on his bed and close his eyes to try to pretend he was asleep. During those times, Kurt would start thinking about what he wanted to do with Blaine. The sexual dreams were nothing too intense - Kurt did think about Blaine fucking him but it wasn’t like they ever did anything like he did with Elliott.  
  
But more often than not during these ’dreams’ Kurt would have? I, it would just be him, in a relationship with Blaine. They would be on Blaine’s couch, but this time, they would be much closer than they were that night. Kurt would have Blaine in his arms and would play with the curls that Kurt had been blessed to see when he went to Blaine’s apartment. He would make jokes about the terrible reality TV shows they would be watching, and he would hear an adorable laugh coming from Blaine’s lips from every joke he made. Kurt’s jokes often fell on deaf ears or people would stare at him with a blank stare, but Blaine genuinely seemed to think he was funny. That was part of the reason why Kurt knew it was a dream, but it didn’t feel like a dream or something he was just imagining. It felt like he was remembering nights he had actually shared with Blaine. Even the sexual dreams were like a vivid memory to him, like he was actually there in the room with Blaine.  
  
Kurt knew he had to take his mind off things, and thankfully, Elliott had been there to do just that. Whether it was having more performances at bars or having sex with the older vampire (something Kurt did try to avoid since he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from moaning Blaine’s name, but it did distract him). Today, he decided to help Elliott out at his music store. Kurt had helped out in the past, especially when he was a student at NYADA so he could pretend to be a normal student who had a job. It had been a while since he’d last been at Elliott’s store to help, but Kurt didn’t have anything else to do that day and he didn’t want to just wander around New York aimlessly until Elliott came back home.  
  
As soon as the door chimed when he opened the door, Kurt immediately had Elliott walking up to him. “Hi,” Kurt smiled and walked over to Elliott and stood on his tiptoes slightly so he could kiss the other’s cheek as the older male’s arms wrapped around him and he got a ‘hey’ in response.  
  
After he pulled back, Kurt let out a soft groan as a completely mouth-watering scent hit him, “God… Elliott, what air freshener did you use in here? It actually smells nice for once,” Kurt giggled softly as he walked over to where the counter was so he could dump his bag behind it, and sat in the chair in front of the till.  
  
“I’ve not used any new air freshener. And I’m not sure if I should be offended that you just said it smells in here.” Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw the smirk that was on Elliott’s face. The older vampire then leaned forward and spoke in a hushed voice - but in the kind of hushed voice that only another vampire would’ve been able to tell he was whispering, “By the way… There’s a cute guy in the store. Near the sheet music.”  
  
Kurt quirked an eyebrow and grinned as he looked in the direction of where Elliott nodded his head. He couldn’t see much of the guy, just that he seemed familiar for some reason. Kurt tilted his head slightly as he looked the guy up and down, and smirked as he looked at Elliott, “He’s got a nice butt,” Kurt grinned up at the taller male.  
  
“If you think his ass is nice, wait until he turns around,” Elliott mumbled in his ear and Kurt just shook his head in response.  
  
Kurt didn’t have to wait long until the guy he and Elliott had been checking out when the guy turned around, and immediately, Kurt’s mouth fell open when he saw who it was.  
  
“Blaine?” Kurt wasn’t able to hide the shock in his voice when he saw the younger male’s face. All of a sudden, Kurt had tunnel vision for Blaine. Kurt jumped over the counter effortlessly and quickly walked over to the human. So that explained why Elliott’s shop had smelt so good. “What are you doing here?” He asked with a soft laugh and crossed his arms slightly as he gave Blaine a quick look up and down.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine glanced over his shoulder once or twice as the guy walked away because he was kind of cute, and there was a part of Blaine that really did like the whole alternative, punk rock’esk look of the guy, plus he had a good body so there was that too, but just like everyone else lately, his interest stopped there. He was able to think “Yes, this person is attractive” but his libido would just shrug it off as a “and?” type of deal, and suddenly it was just… nothing. 

 

It wasn’t that Blaine was desperate to find a boyfriend, or to find someone, but it just seemed as though there was no one that Blaine even considered worth his time… 

 

Except for Kurt. 

 

He practically hated himself for always having the older male on his mind! At night his dreams were constantly about Kurt, and during the day he tried to keep his mind busy with NYADA stuff but when he’d have a moment of downtime the ballet teacher would pop into his head. Blaine thankfully knew that what he was feeling was nothing more than a fantasy he’d created in his head. The emotions he had toward Kurt were simply from his dreams. None of it was real.  

 

But he couldn’t shake the feeling. It almost felt wrong to look at someone else, because it felt like cheating. 

 

But who was he cheating on?  

 

Blaine shrugged it off and returned to focusing on his music. The last thing he needed to do was get too caught up in that train of thought again. He was having a good day, no need to ruin it wishing and wanting something he could never have. Regardless that Kurt was his teacher, he was clearly with someone, so why even entertain the idea? 

 

Blaine felt was though he was being watched, which seemed to make his throat go dry. He didn’t dare to turn around, instead pulled out some sheet music he came across, glancing down at it. He wasn’t able to focus on it at all, his eyes wishing he could somehow see behind himself to actually “see” if someone was looking at him, or if he was just feeling paranoid. He continued to look down at the sheet music, but the page might as well have been upset down and scribbled over by a toddler, because none of the information on the page was actually being soaked into his memory. He was simply just looking for the sake of trying to seem busy until he stopped feeling uneasy. 

 

When it didn’t go away, Blaine cleared his throat, and turned his head a little, pretending that he was about to start looking for something else, but really just wanting to turn around, however, when he did, he heard his name, and his eyes darted straight over toward the sound, locking eyes with Kurt. 

 

His cheeks felt hot as he saw Kurt walking toward him, for some reason feeling a little turned on from how Kurt leapt over the counter in such a smooth and fluid motion it was graceful, as he swallowed once the other was in front of him. It was strange to see Kurt out of school, but then again, they were both adults, it wasn’t like back in highschool when he may have seen a teacher at the mall and it would feel like the weirdest thing ever. 

 

“Kurt… Hi” Blaine’s voice cut out a little as he cleared his throat, trying to adjust his posture so he was standing a bit more up straight and less crouched over. He couldn’t stop the way his eyes moved up and down the other’s body, especially after a dream he’d had last night that had involved Blaine literally licking Kurt from lips to cock “I’m… “ Blaine blanked as he couldn’t think of how to make words come out of his mouth, his cheeks blushing even more. He wasn’t there to see Kurt, so why was his entire body and mind reacting as though he’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t? Like he’d been caught spying! All Blaine could do was gesture to the sheet music in his hand, trying to take a deep breath since he holding his breath a little.  

 

The guy from before waltz over, his eyes glancing up and down Blaine before he moved toward Kurt, standing beside him. He reached out and took the top two pieces of sheet music from Blaine’s hands “Haled’s Song about Love and The Beat of Your heart” the man read out, showing the sheet music to Kurt before looking back at Blaine “Singer?” 

 

“Yes…” Blaine swallowed again, unsure of why he felt nervous, but trying to push through it, because he didn’t want to appear weak, especially in front of Kurt.  

 

“Just not sure which one I’d like to perform” Blaine eventually said as he held his hand out to take them back “There’s so many options for someone with my range, but I just want something that really stands out” He wasn’t sure why, but the closeness of the other male to Kurt was making Blaine extremely jealous, and a little possessive. He wanted to tell him to leave, but this was where he worked, it was more likely that he’d tell Blaine to leave before that. He saw the small smirks and glances the male was giving Kurt, and something sparked in Blaine. A need to be better. An overwhelming need to pull Kurt’s attention. 

 

“Which do you think, Kurt?” Blaine smiled, holding the sheet music out for Kurt “Afterall, you know what my voice sounds like”. The statement was innocent, but the tone implied more. It was as though, Kurt knew what his voice sounded like on a personal level. It sounded less of a  _you’re my teacher and you’ve heard me sing_  and more of a we’ve totally fucked tone. They hadn’t, but his voice had it’s own agenda.  

 

“You two know each other?” The other male asked, his eyebrow shooting up a little as he looked at Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine started to blush, Kurt found himself distracted as he stared at the human’s cheeks. The silence was awkward, with Blaine not being sure what to say and with Kurt being completely drawing a blank that for the first time Kurt was glad someone came over as well. Elliott didn’t do much, but he did take the sheet music from Blaine to see what he was looking at.  
  
Kurt glanced down at the sheet music when Blaine confirmed that he was a singer to Elliott, and he felt Elliott’s free hand on his back. Kurt didn’t get much of a good look at them since Blaine was soon taking the sheet music back, but the songs Blaine had chosen were definitely good choices for him. Then again, Blaine could be singing some banal song with no melody and one line repeated over and over again and Kurt would still be completely entranced by him.  
  
He nodded in agreement when Blaine mentioned having a lot of options for his range - there weren’t many musicals Kurt could think of that he couldn’t have at least one song he could sing from. Kurt wasn’t his vocal coach but Kurt knew Blaine’s range was probably impressive from the few times he’d heard him sing.  
  
“Hmm?” Kurt said when Blaine spoke to him, and Kurt took the sheet music from him when Blaine held it out. Kurt was looking through the music, trying to pretend that he was actually needing to think about his opinion on whether or not Blaine should get these songs when he heard the tone in Blaine’s voice. What he said was innocent enough but his tone was suggesting far more than Kurt just hearing him sing. Sure, Kurt heard more in his fantasies but it wasn’t like Blaine knew that.  
  
Elliott had thankfully saved them from having another awkward silence if they knew each other.  
  
“Yeah, he’s one of my students,” Kurt said, his face lighting up as he looked at Elliott with a smile. He looked over at Blaine, while keeping the smile on his face, “Blaine, this is Elliott,” He said, gesturing to the taller vampire slightly, “He’s the roommate I told you about.”  
  
Elliott let out a laugh and looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow “Roommate? Is that what you’re calling me these days?”  
  
Immediately, Kurt looked at Elliott with wide eyes and slapped his arm, “Shut up!” He hissed out softly. Kurt knew that Elliott didn’t mean much by his words. It was just him laughing about the way his relationship with Kurt was constantly changing to humans they met in their life. It didn’t mean anything further. But Kurt knew that Blaine seemed sceptical in his apartment that Elliott was his roommate but with his sire’s comment… it definitely was just going to make Blaine even more sceptical.

* * *

**Blaine**

He knew everything that Kurt said was true, that he was just one of his students, and that was it, there was nothing more to them. They weren’t friends. They weren’t… anything, but for some reason the words left a bad taste in Blaine’s mouth. Kurt was smiling as he said it though, but all that did was make Blaine feel like a little kid. He had become that kid that developed a crush for his teacher. His teacher who had been nothing but nice toward him, and yet he took that niceness and turned it toxic. Regardless that he knew he wasn’t anything to Kurt, he was just some kid who was in his class, the words just rang in his ears.  

 

Why was this bothering him so much?  

 

Why did it actually make any sort of difference?  

 

He’d had crushes before, and may have, in the past, completely misread emotions, or feelings of someone, and had occasionally made up a relationship in his head, but this felt different. The problem was, he knew it wasn’t. His feelings for Kurt, or more so, the feelings he thought Kurt had for him, they were all made up. He couldn’t seem to separate his dreams from reality, and it was actually becoming a problem. However, if Blaine had an issue with the student comment, the next words out of Kurt’s mouth felt like he’d been punched in the gut. 

 

So this was the “roommate” that Kurt had been chatting with when he abruptly left Blaine’s home. The “room mate” that was clearly not a “boyfriend” Now that he was looking at them both, he could see how close they were standing to each other, how they had their hands on each other.  

 

Elliott, now that Blaine knew his name, was a decent looking guy. Blaine could see the appeal, even if he seemed a bit rough looking for Kurt, but then again, maybe that’s what Kurt liked? He was all tattooed and eyeliner, and spiked up hair, while Blaine was dressed like a toddler, with manicured nails. Of course Kurt wasn’t looking at him if this was the type of guy he dating. Elliott’s response had pretty much solidified Blaine’s thoughts that he was not just a “roommate”. What was worse, was Kurt’s reaction, which made Blaine momentarily think maybe they weren’t dating… but they were definately sleeping together. 

 

… and that was worse. 

 

Blaine realized that he’d been staring at Elliott, maybe sizing him up, maybe just trying to figure out what Kurt could see in him, but once he realized what he was doing he remembered his manners, and fixed his posture as he extended his hand “Nice to meet you” Blaine said, a little formally, but he knew he had no logical reason to hate this man. He’d done nothing… just taken his future husband away from him… 

 

Blaine smiled a little, at his own thoughts, but the timing worked out as Elliott shook his hand back in return. 

 

“Yeah, Likewise” Elliott responded as he reached forward to take Blaine’s hand “Kurt rarely introduces me to anyone, this is a nice change” 

 

There was something about the interaction that really made Blaine feel small, and it wasn’t just because both of the males were taller than him. He felt like a little kid. He felt embarrassed. It was the feeling as though he was moments away from crying, but brought on by absolutely nothing. For now, he just needed to get out of this situation with a little bit of dignity and try not to think about it too much. He knew that pretty much his day was ruined from here on, because the only thing he’d be thinking about is this. Is that he’d let himself get too caught up in a fantasy. That the reality was Kurt was dating this Elliott person, and that Kurt would never be interested in him. That he only saw Blaine as a student. As a kid. That is the only way he’d ever see him. 

 

“I should… get back to it” Blaine pointed behind his shoulder as he held his hand out for Kurt to hand back the sheet music, because if anything, Blaine was going to get out of here as quickly as possible, once he managed to get rid of the embarrassment that he felt. 

 

Blaine was thankful when the door chimed and whoever walked in moved straight to the counter. 

 

“Be right there!” Elliott called out as he looked over his shoulder to see what was going on, giving Blaine a small wave as he turned to move away. 

 

Blaine stared at Kurt once they were alone. He couldn’t help the way his expression was not a happy one, because he didn’t have the energy to pretend. He simply looked up into those blue eyes before eventually giving a small sigh under his breath “I need to bring 5 different songs to class on Monday and so far I’ve picked one” Blaine heard his own voice, how bland it sounded, and just couldn’t seem to perk himself up, rubbing his temple softly “I just… “ Blaine huffed a little, his head starting to hurt “I should just go”

* * *

**Kurt**

“Elliott!” Kurt breathed out harshly when the older vampire told Blaine that he hadn’t introduced him to many people. There were few times that Kurt hated that Elliott was a dominant vampire and now was one of them. His words didn’t really hold a lot of threat in them so Elliott probably wasn’t going to see them as anything other than a slight annoyance. There was no real ‘shut up now’ vibes there and all Kurt do was glare and hope that Elliott wouldn’t say anything that made him seem like an ass. Kurt only looked away from him when Blaine spoke again and immediately handed the younger boy the sheet music back when he saw the human extending his arm out.  
  
Kurt didn’t want to seem like the guy who didn’t even introduce his roommate to other people in his life. He didn’t want to seem like he had his private life completely closed off from people he was close to. Kurt especially didn’t want Blaine to get that impression of him. It was already going to be hard to get close to Blaine because of the nature of their relationship - which Kurt knew was all he needed to stop himself from falling from the other - and their age gap was a barrier too (and that was without Blaine knowing how old he really was). The last thing Kurt needed was for Blaine to think he was cold and disconnected.  
  
When another customer came in and Elliott left them, Kurt was mixed with a sense of relief that Elliott wouldn’t be saying anything else that made him look bad and panic that he didn’t have his sire nearby to stop him from completely freaking out. With the awkward silence between them, Kurt could only give Blaine a small smile to him.  
  
“Well, you’ve got two songs here, and there’s plenty of songs you can find here. It shouldn’t take you too long to find something,” Kurt said letting out a small chuckle as he glanced over at the sheet music. The times he was a student, this store really did save his ass when it came to finding different songs and it wasn’t even because he knew Elliott - even if he was a normal student and only knew the older vampire as an acquaintance, the amount of sheet music definitely made NYADA a lot easier.  
  
As soon as Blaine mentioned leaving, Kurt’s face fell and his hand came up to Blaine’s shoulder, “Blaine… is everything okay?” Kurt asked with a small frown. Something did seem like it was bothering Blaine ever since he and Elliott walked over - he was even kind of like this when Kurt left his apartment - but now, it was undeniable that Blaine was being troubled by something and Kurt was wanting to do anything to stop the human from feeling like this.

* * *

**Blaine**

It was just Blaine’s luck out of every music shop in manhattan he’d managed to find the shop that was run by Kurts  _“room mate”_. He couldn’t help but feel this was some weird twist of fate. Like the world REALLY wanted him to know that the idea of Kurt, whether real of fantasy was completely off the table, and that Blaine should move on. 

 

Usually, Blaine would be able to accept that. He was a jealous guy, there was no lying about that, but he was usually more collected with his thoughts, but with this he just couldn’t let it go. It felt like he’d end up driving himself insane before he let the idea go, and that kind of scared him. He’d never been “obsessed” with someone, but with Kurt it was like he was just out of arms reach, and that Blaine would have to keep trying to get him.  

 

Blaine rubbed the side of his head, starting to feel warm as well as starting to feel a little sick in the pit of his stomach.  

 

Why Kurt? 

 

Why now? 

 

At Kurt’s question, Blaine was stumped. Not because he didn’t know what to say, but because he had to make sure he didn’t actually say what he was thinking. Was everything okay? No. Was it for a crazy reason that would drive Kurt even further away? Yes. Was it the type of reason people ended up getting restraining orders? Yes. 

 

Blaine had to avoid looking at Kurt, because each time he did, he’d momentarily get distracted. Why did he have to be so stupidly attractive that even just looking at him turned Blaine into a bumbling, mummbling mess, and why did he smell so damn good?! 

 

Blaine kept his eyes down, looking at Kurt’s pointed toe shoes as he shook his head “It’s not you, it’s me” he groaned as soon as he finished saying the words, shaking his head again “Oh god, I can’t believe I actually just became one of those guys who uses that as an excuse” he tried to laugh but all he did was just puff out some air “We had fun the other night, right? That wasn’t just in my head.. “ Blaine sighed “I just… I guess I misread what was… umm… happening” Blaine glanced around, making sure no one was listening to him, whispering the word “happening” as he spoke “I just though… It doesn’t matter. Sorry. You’re my teacher and you were just being nice and I’m being weird”  

 

Blaine handed the sheet music back to Kurt, almost as though to say he wasn’t even going to buy them, which he really didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t seem to get a hold of a clear thought in his mind, but as he glanced up he noticed the concern on the other mans face, and felt guilty. He hadn’t meant for Kurt to be worried, but truthfully Blaine felt like he’d been crushed. He was being so unreasonable but he simply could not stop himself!  

 

“I promise I didn’t actually know you and your boyfriend, sorry, your  _room mate_ would be here, and now I feel like you might think I was stalking you and I’m not. I might be one of those guys that gets the crush on the teacher, but I am not the stalk that crush type” Blaine chewed the inside of his lip, holding the sheet music out still when he realized what he said, and his eyes grew wide, his cheeks burning red as he felt his stomach drop, like he was moments away from throwing up. He knew he should run, but he was literally frozen in place. 

* * *

**Kurt**

As Blaine handed back the sheet music, Kurt started to panic a little as he desperately tried to think of anything he could say to try and make Blaine feel better. But nothing was coming to him. He was just staring at Blaine like a complete idiot as the younger boy handed the sheet music over to him.  
  
“Blaine, Elliott isn’t -” But before Kurt could continue, his eyes widened when Blaine finished speaking. Students having a crush on him wasn’t something Kurt was new to. He’d experienced it many times before and it was never intentional - the natural charm that came with being a vampire often drew people in but Kurt never let anything happen between him and one of his students… Until now.  
  
Kurt had never had a crush on a student before. Kurt never really wanted to have a close bond with his students outside of a mentorship/friendship. But with Blaine, he wanted more. He needed to have more with the younger boy and now the human was standing in front of him, telling him that he had a crush on him and getting rid of all the fears that Blaine thought he was a creep. And yet, all Kurt could do was stare at Blaine in surprise and stammer as he tried to think of anything to say to him.  
  
“I…,” Kurt started slowly before hearing someone moving at the other end of the room, and his eyes immediately fell on Elliott, who brought more problems to this without realising it. Blaine thought Elliott was his boyfriend. Even if Kurt did say how he felt, would Blaine even want to be with him because of Elliott? Kurt stared at his sire helplessly for a few moments as he watched the older vampire helping the customer that just came in before his attention went back to Blaine. The words he was going to say before had completely gone from his mind, and the only thing he could do was stare at Blaine with wide eyes.

* * *

**Blaine**

Truthfully, Blaine wasn’t sure how to take Kurt’s silence. He wanted the other to say something… anything… but it never came. That thing he needed. Words he may have needed to hear. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Against his judgement, Blaine glanced up, locking eyes with the blue eyed man. Why did it suddenly feel like everything was falling apart? Why did he instantly feel this deep sadness inside of him that he’d never felt before. 

 

This couldn’t be about a crush. 

 

Kurt never took the sheet music from his hands, and Blaine waited to hear what the other had to say, but when he saw him glancing over his shoulder, looking back at his “room mate” Blaine knew he needed to leave. He’d already made a joke of himself, how was he even going to show his face in class now? He’d never felt so embarrassed in his life, and he was certain he was minutes away from throwing up. Blaine put the sheet music down on the closest flat surface he could find, before he quickly made his way out. As he was exiting he heard Elliott say something, it may have been “Where are you going?” It may have been “Is everything all right” but whatever it was the words landed on deaf ears. Especially if those words came from him. 

 

When Monday morning hit, Blaine had been dreading going to class. He stayed in bed a little later than normal wondering if he should pretend to be sick. He realized quickly he didn’t have to pretend to anyone. He was living alone in New York. No one was here to tell him what to do. 

 

… No one was here at all. 

 

Eventually he got himself out of bed and ready for his day, but the heavy weight in his stomach, and the constantly dropping feeling like he was constantly on a rollercoaster all day repeated. It got worse the closer he got to the campus. He wasn’t sure he could even go to Kurt’s class. Maybe the other would kick him out ? Have him transferred? Be Angry with him? Ignore him… It wasn’t just that, but Blaine wasn’t sure if he could look at him. Kurt was just a constant reminder of the one time Blaine had made an absolute idiot of himself and there was no way to fix it. There was no coming back from it. No “Sorry” could fix the words he said, because they weren’t bad words… they were just bad coming from Blaine’s mouth. 

 

Blaine lingered outside the door, knowing that Kurt had a policy that if you are late he closes the door and too bad, but before he could even think about walking inside, a few of his classmates walked back out. 

 

With a curious eyebrow raised Blaine stopped one of them, a boy that sometimes smiled at him but he didn’t know his name “Hey… Um, what’s going on?” 

 

“Hummel’s not in today or something” He shrugged “Just a note inside that says that all of his classes are cancelled until tomorrow” 

 

Blaine’s eyes grew wide as he gave out a loud “What?” 

 

The boy seemed surprised, both of his eyebrows raising up “Relax, it happens. Sometimes they get booked for shows or they have to perform. Usually they substitute someone until they are back, relax” he laughed, patting Blaine’s shoulder before he stepped away. 

 

Blaine walked inside the room, his eyes searching every corner of the room. Why did he expect Kurt to just “jump” out at him? He walked toward where the note was taped up to the full length mirror. The handwriting was so neat, so eloquent, and Blaine ran his finger over it slightly, only pulling his hand away when a late student ran in, jogged over to Blaine made a small “yes” action and then jogged back out. 

 

As the week went on, Blaine began to feel guilty. Had he driven Kurt away? He didn’t believe for a second that the other had a job. He knew he didn’t. Kurt would have mentioned it. No, the only explanation was Blaine. He wanted to explain himself. He wanted to tell Kurt it was okay, that he’d rather drop out of this class than for the other to just leave. He knew what NYADA meant to Kurt, he had heard it in his voice when he spoke about it, and now he wasn’t here because Blaine couldn’t keep his mouth shut… 

 

Rachel kept him busy all week, and he was thankful for her insistent nagging and perfection because it kept Blaine’s mind busy. Rachel commented on the “funk” he’d been in over the week, and that she hoped it wouldn’t affect the performance, but just to be certain she took up any moment of Blaine’s free time to practice. He reminded her it was one song, with a dance routine that they both had mastered, she didn’t need to worry. 

 

Apparently those were the wrong words, because it caused her to become 1000x more annoying. 

 

Blaine would every so often stick his head into Kurt’s classroom, but when the blue eyed man was never there Blaine would drag himself back home. He’d tried to study, but he was riddled with guilt over the whole thing that most of the time he was just hanging around, watching TV, or just thinking. He replayed the scenario out in his head over and over again. Everything he could have done. Every option that was better than what he HAD done. 

 

Even his dreams had been oddly quiet and free of Kurt. He’d gone from waking up nearly every night in a hot sweat and a rock hard erection, to now not even being able to get it up when he practically forced himself to get hard, and had one of the worst orgasms, if you could even call it that, that he’d ever had. The dreams themselves went back to his usual nothingness, hanging out with Tom Hardy, or George Lucas calling him up to give him a role on a new star wars film, but each morning he would wake up and be angry that Kurt hadn’t appeared. 

 

By the end of the week, Blaine had gone from feeling completely guilty, to missing Kurt. He’d gone so far as to type his name into google, trying to find something on him. Other than a few NYADA posts, there wasn’t much that could be found about him. All Blaine wanted to do was veg out and eat bad food and maybe cry at the occasional rom-com, but as much as he wanted to wallow, he told himself there was nothing he could do, and that he needed to focus on Rachel’s performance. Once he got through that then he could wallow. 

 

Most of his Saturday had been spent practicing his routine in his living room, Saturday night was spent steaming and making sure his suit was perfect, and Sunday was the day. The day of the stupid showcase! 

Blaine moved on auto pilot throughout the day, eventually arriving outside NYADA with his suit still in the bag, not daring to wear it the whole way to college knowing his luck a truck would have covered him in mud, while pushing him into a trash can. He took his time getting ready in the bathroom stall, and as soon as he walked outside Rachel was waiting for him. 

 

“Come on, come on, we have to get inside the performances are about to start. So you remember, right, you come in with “Broadway baby” and you will be on the table toward the back, I looked at the seating chart before and you should be seated with Mr Davis and Ms Suther, so when you stand up make sure you wiggle your hips a little more, everyone knows Suther always checks out the “young guys”. I heard that she even hooks up with at least one freshmen a year” Rachel continued to babble as they started walking, Blaine nodding as she spoke “And I’ll be in the center. Now we practiced the changes because of the room set up, so just remember that and…” Rachel stopped to give a little excited squeal as they arrived at the door. 

 

There was a woman standing at the door with a sheet of paper in her hand as they approached. 

 

“Names?” 

 

“I already know I’m on table 4” Rachel spoke out in a matter of fact voice. 

 

The woman rolled her eyes and waved her name before looking at Blaine “Name” 

 

“Anderson… Blaine” Blaine spoke as he tried to look over at her page. 

 

“Table 12, that way” she gave him a half a smile, though it looked more pained than anything, and as Blaine stepped inside he heard her repeat “name” to the people behind him. Blaine glanced at the table numbers, having a small idea about where his table should be, but instead of a few chairs at his table, he only saw 2. 

 

… one of which was occupied by someone who made Blaine’s stomach literally fall down onto the ground. 

 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked as he approached, almost as though he didn’t believe it once he arrived at table 12 “Wha… What are you doing her… You’re - You’re back?” Blaine blinked a few times “Sorry that sounds like I’m not happy you’re back. I mean, you’re back!” He said, still a little stunned, as he sat down. He didn’t mean for it to sound bad. He was glad the other was back, in a way. His eyes searched his face quickly, and even though something looked different and he couldn’t quite figure it out, everything else seemed… normal enough. Still as handsome as ever.

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine rushed out of the store, Kurt felt himself starting to disconnect from his mind as panic set in. The sound of Elliott calling out to Blaine and then to him didn’t register in Kurt’s mind. Instead, Kurt was preoccupied with putting the sheet music back, which then led to Kurt taking out every single piece of sheet music and rearranging it so it was chronological as well as alphabetical by the musical the music was from. Kurt was only halfway through with ‘C’ when Elliott’s arm gripping his own snapped him out of the trance he was in. Kurt still wasn’t paying much attention to what Elliott said but the words ‘Go home, I’ll be there as soon as I can’ seemed to stick and Kurt wasted no time in grabbing his bag and ran out of Elliott’s store and to their loft.  
  
The next hour he spent waiting for Elliott were spent with Kurt staring at the wall and him thinking about Blaine. All Kurt could think about was how upset the younger boy looked and Kurt had no idea how he could make it up to him. Kurt didn’t even know what he did to upset Blaine but whatever it was, even if it turned out to be completely unrelated to him, Kurt wanted to get rid of whatever it was so that Blaine would be smiling again.  
  
When Elliott finally came back home Kurt knew that there was no avoiding talking about Blaine so Kurt had spent the whole night talking to Elliott about everything. About the way he couldn’t get Blaine off his mind, how he was constantly feeling himself being pulled to Blaine, and could never seem to avoid him no matter how hard he tried. Kurt also told his sire about the fears he had with Blaine - that this was just yet another crush he had that would spiral out of control because Kurt thought it was something more than it was or that he was scared he’d lose control and drain the human dry before turning him.  
  
It was this confession that had made Elliott suggest something Kurt wouldn’t have thought of.  
  
Go back to Dalton.  
  
Kurt was unsure to start with since he’d spent over a century at Dalton when he first turned and with all the visits he’d made and the years spent when he wanted to go back to his roots, Kurt had spent another fifty years there. But the more he thought about it, the more Kurt realised Elliott was right. If he had that fear that he was going to bite Blaine, then he’d need to go back his coven and get his mind together.  
  
Sunday was spent mostly of Kurt packing his things away. It hurt to leave New York, but he didn’t want to make things harder for Blaine because of him being there and he had eternity to come back to New York. Blaine only had a few decades to make the most of it and Kurt would hate himself for getting in the way of Blaine having a future on stage just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. Later on that night, he’d also made his way to NYADA - Kurt was aware some of the seniors had arranged to go to the college so they could practice for an upcoming show so he used that time to write out a note explaining his classes would be canceled on Monday - before he returned back to his loft, and after putting a few bags of his luggage into his car, he started to make the long drive back to Westerville.  
  
The seven-hour car journey - normally it would’ve been nine hours but Kurt used the empty roads at night to drive as fast as he liked to drive - surprisingly ended with the elders of Dalton welcoming back. Before he could question, it was soon explained to him that Elliott had called them up beforehand since he “knew Kurt would forget to mention it” and after a quick briefing on what happened, Kurt was allowed to go into the school grounds and settle back into his old apartment.  
  
Monday morning was spent in the elders’ room, discussing why he was there and the surprise from the elders didn’t go unnoticed by Kurt. Not that he was surprised. Apart from the first decade or two, Kurt was good at dealing with his hunger. He never attacked anyone and even if someone did have a particularly nice scent. Overall, Kurt had been a model student at Dalton when it came to respecting humans, so they thankfully understood the predicament he was in and allowed him to spend as much time at Dalton as he needed.  
  
Once his meeting was done, it was agreed that Kurt would take over the Warblers and help prepare them for Sectionals. Overall, they didn’t need much help. Being vampires, almost everything they did would come naturally to them but they need Kurt’s help to refine their performance and to actually have some real choreography. As he stood in front of the Warblers going through their new routine, Kurt couldn’t help but think of how much he missed NYADA. They were doing the routine perfectly - with the only pointer Kurt needed to give was for some to not feel so stiff while they were doing.  
  
While there was nothing better than watching a routine perfectly, Kurt loved teaching. He loved seeing people gradually nail the choreography and seeing the looks on their faces when they did something perfect for the first time. The rest of the week had dragged out so slowly. Kurt did enjoy spending time with the Warblers again but he hated the training he had to go through. Kurt could be around other humans… it was just Blaine. It was only Blaine who was completely mouthwatering to him and it was only Blaine he wanted to feed from. Even in the feeding bays, where he’d found a younger boy who somewhat resembled Blaine, Kurt felt nothing. He was full, but he didn’t enjoy it.  
  
Kurt just missed Blaine. It had only been a week and Kurt just wanted to be by the other, and thankfully, an alert on his phone on Saturday gave him the perfect excuse to get out of Dalton to see the boy.  
  
The showcase.  
  
It had completely slipped Kurt’s mind. He didn’t even care about the fact he had a performance that day but he could only think about the promise he made to Blaine that he’d be there. And apart from a quick note scribbled to the elders about where he was, Kurt left Dalton without saying a word so he could get back to NYADA. He arrived back in New York a few hours before the showcase was due, and without Elliott being in the loft, it took him a short amount of time to get dressed into the suit he was wearing before arriving at the performing school.  
  
When Kurt walked into the hall the showcase would take place and found his table, Kurt immediately frowned at who he had been sitting with. Kurt had nothing personal against Cassandra, but he would be damned if he was spending all night with her. Especially when there was a completely adorable freshman he’d rather spend time with. Since there were other people in the hall, Kurt had to be sneaky. He picked up Cassandra’s name tag and started to walk around the hall. He would greet everyone he met with a smile and a quick conversation about how they were, until he finally found Blaine’s seat at table six.  
  
Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine’s name tag and placed Cassandra’s there instead, and walked over to the woman at the door to let her know about Blaine and Cassandra had switched seats, and used the vampire charm that never failed to work on her to make her not fight him on the matter. Once he’d seen her switch the names around on her list, Kurt smiled and walked back to his seat and waited for Blaine. It was definitely a good thing that he’d moved Blaine’s seat, and not just for his own sake. Kurt knew too well what Ms Suter was like with younger male students, and he did NOT appreciate her doing with Blaine. Kurt might have inappropriate thoughts involving Blaine, bt Kurt wanted more. He wanted to mean something to Blaine. He didn’t want the boy to be eye candy and a quick hook up.  
  
He thought he was ready to meet Blaine again until the very person he was looking for walked through the door. Kurt let out a small gasp and stared at Blaine slightly as he walked in with Rachel. After a few moments, Kurt’s face softened as he just took in Blaine’s appearance… he was still as cute as he always was, especially in that suit. When it was Blaine’s turn to be told where his seat was, Kurt pulled his eyes away, and stared down at his table and took a small sip of the wine he’d been given earlier so he could pretend like he wasn’t waiting for Blaine.  
  
Hearing Blaine saying his name as he approached, Kurt looked up and instantly smiled as he saw Blaine getting closer. “Hey,” He asked, smiling softly as he looked up at Blaine. Kurt felt his heart beating faster and his chest feeling a little tight as Blaine got closer to him and tried his best to act as calm as possible. “Yeah, I’m back. I had to go back to my old school for a while… but I’m back now,” Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine. He looked at Blaine’s face for a few moments before tilting his head slightly to the side, “How have you been?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine adjusted himself on the seat slightly, his suit tail getting caught and slightly pulled on his neck and shoulders, making him look horribly ungraceful in his movement, but then again, he would always look like a newborn giraffe next to Kurt when it came to grace.  

 

A part of Blaine wasn’t sure what type of reaction Kurt was going to have. Was he going to be mad or sad that they were sitting together? After everything that happened, Blaine still felt extremely guilty, as though it was his fault the older man had gone away, but when Kurt smiled, Blaine fell into a blob of happiness.  

 

Blaine couldn’t help the way he smiled back, giving a small “oh” when Kurt mentioned where he had gone, before giving a tiny laugh under his breath. Had he panicked all week for nothing? That wouldn’t surprise him, as far as he was concern nothing surprised him anymore when it came to his behavior around Kurt.  

 

He gave a small “sorry” when he laughed, shaking his head slightly “Yeah, I’ve been… I’ve been okay. Rachel has been stressing me out, and…”  _and I missed you. I missed you so much. Why did you go away? Did I make you go away_? “it’s been pretty boring without you around” Blaine eventually settled on, giving the other a small smile back.  

 

He could feel it, the word vomit about to come out but he couldn’t hold it back “I just…” Blaine stopped and started a few times, trying his hardest to not talk, but also, say when he needed to “Sorry about… how I was acting at… ummm… You know” Blaine waved his hands, oddly aware that people were in ear range of them but also how paranoid he felt about people looking at him “Could we… I mean, you can say no, but could we talk later? I believe I owe you a cooked meal” Blaine mumbled the last part under his breath, using his hand to cover his mouth so people couldn’t hear him as he leaned in to speak.  

 

Across the room he saw someone’s arm moving, as he glanced over and saw Rachel who, once Blaine made eye contact, started shrugging and pointing at Kurt and then shaking her finger at Blaine. He didn’t understand a single hand gesture from the girl, and literally, the sound of Kurt just shifting ever so slightly was enough to pull his attention back to the blue eyed male.  

 

“So back to your old school? Where is that?” 

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine mentioned Rachel, Kurt frowned a little and leaned into him, “Is she still bothering you?” Kurt asked. Kurt was aware that Rachel would cause no real harm to Blaine but he couldn’t help it - Kurt was protective over the other. Thankfully, Kurt wasn’t thinking about how concerned he was when Blaine said it was boring without him. “Honestly, I was bored without having classes. Teaching in high school is a lot different from teaching here,” Kurt said with a chuckle. Of course, Dalton wasn’t a normal high school. But it was worlds apart from what being a teacher in NYADA was like.  
  
“It’s… It’s okay,” Kurt said, smiling softly at Blaine. If anything, Kurt felt that he should probably be the one to apologise. He should’ve reassured Blaine or at least said something to him rather than standing there like an idiot while Blaine had said what he did. It was times like these that Kurt wished he’d went to NYADA again ten years earlier. Maybe then something could actually happen with Blaine.  
  
Hearing Blaine asking if they could talk later, Kurt’s eyes widened a little in surprise that the younger boy had actually wanted to spend any more time with him than needed, but the mention of making him dinner, the fact that Blaine wanted to still do that for him, Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the human. “Of course we can,” Kurt said, resting his hand on his thigh to try and stop himself from reaching out and touching Blaine’s hand.  
  
Kurt could see something moving out of the corner of his eye, and it seemed like Blaine did too. He looked over at the same time as Blaine and as soon as e saw Rahel gesturing madly and pointing at him while looking at Blaine while shaking her finger, Kurt snorted slightly as he suppressed a laugh and looked at Blaine, “Do you have any idea what she’s trying to say or are you just as confused as I am?” He asked with a slight smirk.  
  
Kurt smiled at Blaine softly when he asked about his old school and leaned forwards slightly in his chair, “Dalton Academy. It’s in Ohio.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine gave a small laugh when Kurt mentioned Rachael “A little. She thinks I’m her new “gay best friend” and I am really just not interested. She’s talented, but insufferable” Blaine let out another small laugh “I won’t lie, I will be happy when this night is over. I’m happy she wanted to include me, but I’d rather get here myself than be dragged in because she thinks all the staff like me and I’ll get her bonus points for that?” Blaine shrugged, scratching the back of his head a little.  

 

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile when the other agreed to talk with him later, or mostly, agreed to come over for dinner. “Awesome” he replied, before adding “i’ll have to save all my interesting stories about what you missed until then” he grinned. 

 

Blaine wasn’t really sure what he should make Kurt that he felt comfortable enough for someone else to eat - It was okay if HE ate it, but he wasn’t really sure he wanted to serve it to Kurt - and now, he was already starting to panic about what to cook the older male. Maybe a thai beef salad? He’d been getting very good at those, and it was hard to mess up a salad! 

 

Thankfully Blaine didn’t have to think about it for too long, because Rachel’s arm waving had also caught Kurt’s attention. The moment she realized that Kurt was also watching, Rachel quickly stopped, giving an overly fake grin before she turned to the person next to her. The moment Kurt’s back was turned to her though, she was back to pointing and making hand gestures. 

 

“She thinks that the staff have a say in what kind of mark we get and I think she’d been hoping that I’d be groped by someone else, and that would apparently give us more marks. Honestly, that girl would throw me under a train if it meant that she could get ahead, but thankfully she must have gotten our tables mixed up because I don’t think I need to be worried about you groping me” Blaine chuckled, shaking his head “But yes, just equally as confused. I mostly just nod at her now. I am not sure if I should be offended that she thinks I need to use my ass to get her good marks and that my actual singing won’t give her some boosted marks, but” Blaine shrugged, giving Kurt a small “I dunno” before he glanced forward as a speaker came out to introduce the night. 

 

He hadn’t had a chance to really talk to Kurt about Ohio, but at least he had something to talk about when they were alone. Blaine was very careful to not even THINK the word date, because it wasn’t. It was just two friends talking. It was just a time for Blaine to actually talk to Kurt, without trying to flirt, without trying to get a kiss from the other. The week apart had let Blaine get use to the fact that Kurt wasn’t interested, was taken, and was his teacher. It didn’t mean he was happy about it. It didn’t mean he didn’t still secretly hate Elliott for no reason. But that was the way he was going to approach it. 

 

When Blaine heard his name being announced as one of the performers, he practically beamed a grin because it was so amazing to hear his name being spoken in this room by someone who wasn’t madam T in her stone cold expressionless tone. It sounded positive and uplifting, and how graceful it just rolled off the speakers tongue. 

 

Blaine started to panic a little as it got closer to his time, as he leaned over the table slightly to whisper “I’m really starting to freak out… I’m nervous” he said softly to Kurt, unsure what to do.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Well, Rachel’s not completely wrong. We do have some say. Carmen does ask for our feedback if she needs it,” Kurt said with a small laugh. For the most part, Kurt would cover the dance routines along with Cassandra, and he’d need to keep a close eye on Blaine and Rachel’s performance since he did choreograph their routine more or less. But at the end of the day, Carmen chose what their grade was. So there was little point in doing things just to win over a teacher’s affections. Especially since a lot of them didn’t appreciate the pandering.  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened a little when Blaine mentioned Rachel saying he had to use his ass to get good marks. It was another thing Rachel was half right about - Blaine’s ass was definitely an amazing thing (although he wouldn’t deny that he felt jealous over the fact Rachel was ogling Blaine) but he definitely didn’t need to rely on it. Blaine’s voice was amazing enough on its own that he didn’t need any stupid gimmicks. “And you definitely don’t need to worry about me groping you” Kurt let out a laugh as Blaine spoke.  
 _  
Not unless you want me to.  
_  
They didn’t have much time to speak as before long, the performance starting. When Blaine’s name was mentioned as a list of performers, Kurt couldn’t help but smile, and when he turned to look at Blaine, and seeing how proud the younger boy looked, Kurt’s smile widened. Kurt was proud of the other too - obviously if it was up to Kurt, Blaine would be getting a spot on his own so soon in to the year rather than relying on another student, but the fact none of the teachers had complained or said Blaine couldn’t do it meant that he wasn’t alone in that thinking, and Kurt couldn’t wait until later on in the year when Blaine could actually perform a solo performance at the next showcase.  
  
It wasn’t long until Blaine’s performance was coming up, and Kurt noticed how nervous the human was becoming as it got closer. Every so often, Kurt would give him a quick, reassuring smile before turning to the performance - after all, he was still a teacher here and would have to watch the students. It wasn’t until Blaine leaned forwards that Kurt put his attention towards him.  
  
“You’ll be fine. I’ve seen you rehearse this and I know you can do this,” Kurt’s voice was soft as he leaned in as well. Kurt brought his hand up and gently squeezed Blaine’s arm before he spoke again. “And if you do feel nervous when you’re up there, just look at me, okay? I believe in you. I know you can do this.”

* * *

**Blaine**

As each performance went on, Blaine found himself twisting his fingers in his hands, picking at them, pulling them, just fidgeting as he got nervous. He had been so excited to perform earlier today, he knew he was good, knew that nothing would go wrong, and now he felt like he was going to forget all the words!  
  
He’d never had stage fright, or if he had, he was usually able to squash it down, but for some reason now, even just looking around the room, he realized that he couldn’t hide. He couldn’t pretend to have talent. They would catch him out now. They’d know he was a fraud!  
  
Each performer was so good! He wasn’t performing alongside the rest of his class mates. He was going up against people who were almost at a professional level, and who was he to be here? He’d only been at NYADA for a little bit! He wasn’t ready for this yet!  
  
Blaine could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and could feel himself starting to sweat under the collar. Kurt was talking but the words sounded muffled, however, when Kurt squeezed his arm, that contact, everything went silent. Blaine looked up into his blue eyes, as everything felt like it slowed down. He let out a small breath, almost as though he’d been holding it, but in that moment it felt like the room disappeared, and all that was left was Kurt. His words, and his touch, made Blaine relaxed his shoulders a little, eventually shaking his head from how he had just momentarily started to freak out.  
  
Blaine swallowed as he nodded at Kurt, moving his hand to place it on top of Kurts. He didn’t say anything, just softly squeezed Kurt’s hand, trying to slow his breathing back down to normal.  
  
When Rachel got announced, Blaine softly ran his fingers over his hair, gesturing to Kurt to ask if his hair was okay, before he adjusted his collar, patted his face a little with the napkin to make sure he wasn’t sweating before he angled his chair a little, ready to jump up on his cue.  
  
He watched as she jumped up onto the piano, giving Kurt one final glance before he focused on the performance.

Once Blaine was on his feet, he was lost in the performance. He did love to perform, truly it was his passion, and it gave him the most joy, but there was always those few seconds before he went out on stage, or in this case, walked out into the center of the room, that felt like living hell.  
  
He tried to ignore Madam Tibideaux’s face, even though Rachel kept moving forward as though she wanted to sing right AT the woman, because she genuinely looked displeased with everything. Were they sounding bad? Was it Blaine himself that was causing her to seem angry?  
  
Blaine glanced over at Kurt a few times, the other usually giving him a smile, or some kind of indication that everything was going fine, and that seemed to be the only motivation and confidence that he needed.  
  
By the end of the song, Blaine was focusing on Kurt a lot more, because he wasn’t singing for the group… he was singing for him.  
  
When it ended, Blaine was genuinely shocked when people clapped, though he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. He was on a small high as he helped Rachel down off the piano and then moved back to the table. It wasn’t his performance, so he didn’t need to stage up the front to listen to anything that was going to be said. He said a few silent “thank you” when people would reach out to touch his arm as he walked past, making his way back to his table, before he approached Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt**

It was getting near impossible to ignore Blaine. Fast heartbeats of nervous performers were always around Kurt. He’d dealt with people’s whose heartbeats were far faster than Blaine’s was yet the thumping from the younger boy’s chest was pulling Kurt’s focus. Blaine’s blood smelt delicious anyway - when it was this strong that Kurt felt like someone was shoving his face right into the other’s blood, it was taking all of his control to not lunge across the table and drain him dry.  
  
He really wasn’t ready to be around Blaine again. But Kurt couldn’t miss this performance. It wasn’t even that important in the grand scheme of things. But it was to Blaine - the first performance as a freshman always meant a lot, especially when the got a solo and for Blaine, he got this first solo performance within the first few months of being at NYADA. Kurt wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he ended up missing this.  
  
Blaine’s performance thankfully didn’t take too long to finally come along, and Kurt no longer forcing himself not to breathe. It was amazing to see Blaine perform - it was like the boy hadn’t even been nervous and like this was just coming naturally to him. He wasn’t standing out like a freshman normally would when performing for the first time. If Kurt hadn’t known him, he would probably think that Blaine was a sophomore as well. It really did seem like he had been doing his best to rehearse the routine.  
  
Even though Kurt wanted to do nothing more but only watch Blaine, he was still a teacher and this was still a graded performance which meant he had to watch Rachel too. Who seemed to be incredibly aware that this was being marked. Despite the direction he’d given, Rachel would always move forwards to dance and sing near a completely unimpressed Carmen.  
  
Did she hate them both? Kurt could understand with Rachel - she was incredibly talented but te girl had two huge flaws in her performances. The first was that Rachel had to stand out more than anyone else and she’d do anything to make sure she was noticed. The second was she had to be loved by everyone. She didn’t want criticism so she’d try and make everyone like her. It was annoying but it wasn’t worth Carmen glaring! At least not with Blaine there! He was doing all he could to make sure his performance was as good as it could be. She couldn’t be mad at him… could she?  
  
Blaine did seem to take on his advice, and would look at him. Every time, Kurt would smile or him or tilt his head slightly, or do anything to let Blaine know that everything was going fine. That he didn’t need to worry. By the time the song was coming to a close, Kurt noticed that Blaine was looking at him more than anyone else in the room - so maybe he was more nervous than he let on - but Kurt kept a soft gaze on Blaine and would smile at him gently whenever their eyes met.  
  
When Blaine and Rachel’s performance came to an end, it took all of Kurt’s willpower to not jump up and give the younger boy a standing ovation right there. He just kept his feet on the ground firmly and clapped as hard as he could without drawing attention to himself.  
  
“I knew you’d do amazing!” Kurt whispered as soon as Blaine was close enough. The emcee was talking about the talent of the students, and how it was a direct result of the staff at NYADA, so Kurt knew it wasn’t long before his performance would be up. It was an incredibly lazy way of the emcee moving away from the students performance to the teachers. Kurt thought it was tacky, but his suggestions on how it could be improved were rarely listened to.  
  
“So, what was your first performance like?” Kurt asked, smiling, but before Blaine could answer, Kurt heard his name being announced as the next performer Kurt let out a small sigh and gave Blaine a weak smile, “Excuse me,” He said softly before he stood up and started to walk to the front of the room to perform.  
  


There was no choreography Kurt could find himself getting lost in - all that the performance was was him singing and the piano playing behind him - so Kurt found himself looking over at Blaine more often than not. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he got nervous when he was performing. After five centuries, he was used to it even if he had to perform for someone ‘important’ that people would be close to passing out if they just thought about performing in front of him.  
  
But here Kurt was, feeling like a nervous child about to perform for the first time. Blaine heard Kurt sing before when they were going over Broadway Baby. But this was the first time Kurt was really performing rather than Kurt helping. Blaine was just a student of his. Yes, a student that he was developing a completely inappropriate crush for but he was still a student…  
  
Yet, despite Blaine being the reason he was nervous, as he looked at the human boy, Kurt felt calm and while he was making eye contact with as many people as he could, the song was practically being sung to Blaine and no one else.  
  
Once the song had ended, Kurt didn’t take the time to enjoy the applause he got. He quickly bowed before walking back to his table without saying anything and stayed silent as he sat back down, but he did give Blaine a smile as soon as their eyes met again.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine smiled as soon as Kurt leant over to congratulate him, and honestly, out of everyone in the room, that was the only comment or praise that he wanted, or that mattered. Still, the look on Carmen Tibideaux’s face was still causing him a bit of grief. Had he been bad? Had he messed up terribly.  

 

At no point did it even cross his mind that it could have been Rachel, actually the idea seemed ridiculous. He was the odd one out here. There was almost an air around him that made him feel like an outsider. Hell, even if he wasn’t performing, just witnessing this showcase he felt as though he was overstepping.  

 

He didn’t belong here, just yet, and still, there was a part of him that refused to move. It wasn’t that he wanted to prove he was worthy, he just wanted to prove that he had it. Whether to himself, or to the room, he didn’t know.  

 

The thing was, while all of that was going on in his mind, he never once thought about how he’d have to prove himself to Kurt. It was strange, since he cared so much about what the other had to say, even just the fact the other was here was quite possibly the most important thing about the night, and yet, he didn’t want to prove anything to him. He just wanted to impress him. He wanted to make the other proud. But he didn’t need to lie… 

 

He didn’t need to hide. 

 

“Thank you” Blaine smiled at Kurt, placing his hand on top of the others before quickly realizing what he was doing and letting go.  

 

Kurt asked him a question, and Blaine had been ready to go on a long rant about how he felt like his heart was going to simultaneously come out of his throat, and his butt, but when he heard Kurt’s name he paused, and glanced toward the stage, then back to Kurt quickly. 

 

“You’re performing?” he said softly, but Kurt had already started to move away, and Blaine was stunned.  

 

He’d never been to any of these shows, so he didn’t really know how they worked, but a part of him was glad he didn’t know that the staff would be performing. The idea of performing after someone like Kurt would have made him literally throw up.  

 

Maybe it was better he went first.  

 

Blaine’s eyes were wide as he watched Kurt step out on to the stage, so calm and confident, almost as though he didn’t have a single nerve… that was until the other opened his mouth. Blaine’s eyebrow cocked up a little, because he was certain he heard a small wobble in the others voice as he said hello before he started.  

 

Blaine didn’t recognize the song straight away, but it didn’t matter, because the moment Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine was hit with such an intense wave of emotions that he wasn’t sure how he was going to keep himself composed throughout the whole song. He had heard Kurt sing before, but what he’d heard didn’t even come close to what he was hearing now. Each word, each note, it pulled on Blaine’s heart strings. It was so passionate, and so moving… 

 

Blaine tried though, only because Kurt looked in his direction. The last thing he wanted to do was distract the others performance, but how could he not feel moved by it?  

 

Blaine’s breath got quicker as he listened to the song, his skin getting goosebumps while his eyes staying locked with Kurts, and as he fought back tears he swallowed hard, pushing his fingers into his palm… but it was no use, because by the time Kurt had gotten to the final chorus Blaine could feel his eyes watering over, wiping up a quick tear he felt down his cheek, not wanting to wipe his eyes because he didn’t want people to know he was practically brought to tears by the performance, but also, he didn’t want to miss anything.  

 

While Kurt sang, Blaine felt as though a small movie was playing in his head, visions of Kurt smiling, or laughing, from their brief alone time together flashed in his mind. The small touches. The way Kurt’s eyes were so blue that if he looked at him at the right moment Blaine could almost see his reflection.  

 

As the final note was sang, the room had already erupted in cheers, much to Blaine’s irritation because he thought it was horribly disrespectful to cheer over such a wonderful sound, but once Kurt had opened his eyes again, Blaine was cheering, wooing, and even sliding his fingers into his mouth to make a loud whistling sound as he cheered for Kurt. Had he not pushed himself in so far in his seat he would have been up on his feet almost instantly, but a part of him was thankful for that.  

 

Blaine clapped up until Kurt arrived at the table, wiping his eyes quickly as he watched the older male arrive back at the table.  

 

As soon as he sat down Blaine was reaching across the table to take the other’s arm softly, almost wanted his attention instantly “Kurt, that was so unbelievably good” Blaine smiled, and even though he didn’t want to, he still knew his eyes were glazed over, pooling with tears still that just didn’t go away. He was the type of guy that once he started, he couldn’t stop until it was out of his system. He was thankful Kurt had only one song, because if the other sang again Blaine would probably be hiding out under the table in a complete sobbing mess.  

 

Blaine, however, did not let go of Kurt’s arm at first, because all he wanted was a hug, not just from anyone, he wanted a hug from Kurt. He practically needed it. His whole body demanded it. But as soon as the next performer started Blaine realized what he was doing, again, and quickly let go, offering a small sorry, but instead of feeling his usual wave of guilt, Blaine smiled at Kurt, putting his hands back in his lap of course, but there was no … negativity.  

 

If anything, Kurt’s performance had just let Blaine know that he was not over his school boy crush on the teacher. He was in deep, and he wasn’t sure he was going to come out of this alive.

* * *

**Kurt**

Every so often, bouts of anxiety would overcome Kurt and he wouldn’t be able to talk without stuttering or stop his hands from shaking. It normally only happened when he was incredibly stressed out due to something he wasn’t able to control. It didn’t happen when he was performing. Did he get nervous during a performance? Of course. Even if he knew his own performance would be nervous, there was always something about performing in front of an audience that would make him anxious in the best possible way.  
  
But Kurt’s voice didn’t shake. He didn’t feel like he was going to pass out or that he had to find some way to distract himself.  
  
Kurt did have those feelings in the past… but this was when he was human. And there was nothing more that scared him than feeling like he was reverting back to the days before he became immortal. Somehow, with Blaine, Kurt had been feeling more and more like the scared, nervous ballet dancer he was before he met Elliott.  
  
The sudden feelings of anxiety that had come over him while performing quickly disappeared as soon as he finished the last note. The cheers and applause had pulled him out of the almost trance-like state he was in. They did make him a little more nervous than he already was, but when Kurt looked over to his table at the sound of a loud whistle, everyone else faded away when his eyes fell on Blaine. Kurt was aware that Blaine was more than likely just being extra supportive since they were sharing a table, but it wasn’t going to stop Kurt from telling himself that Blaine was doing this because the human was proud of him.  
  
The smile on Kurt’s face fell slightly when seeing Blaine crying, “Are you okay?” Kurt asked, his hand coming out to touch Blaine’s but stopped when Blaine had touched his own arm. When the younger boy more or less admitted that Kurt was the reason he was crying, Kurt just stared at him for a few moments.  
  
Was Blaine actually proud?  
  
“Thank you…,” Kurt gave Blaine a gentle smile and quickly glanced away from the other. It was getting harder and harder to fight the urge to not surge forwards and hug the other tightly. His body was practically pulling itself towards Blaine, the only thing that was stopping them was the sheer amount of people around them. Students and teachers hugging at NYADA wasn’t unheard of considering the nature of the school. You got closer to your instructors here than you did in any other college due to how close and how much you worked with your teachers. So a hug for congratulations or comfort wasn’t unheard of in the school.  
  
But holding onto your student like he was your lifeline definitely was and it would definitely be frowned upon.  
  
So, Kurt did the next best thing. When Blaine had let go after his arm after god knows how long - Kurt couldn’t keep track of time when he was with Blaine since it always went by so quickly - Kurt gave the other a smile and quickly grabbed the human’s hand. Kurt gave the hand a small squeeze and Blaine another smile before returning his attention back to his performing co-workers.

* * *

**Blaine**

It was hard to take his hand away from Kurt’s body, because the connection just… it felt so strong that in that moment there was nothing else he wanted to be doing. It was so basic, just touching someone’s arm, though, Blaine wouldn’t admit it out aloud, but he missed the coldness of Kurt’s arm when he took it away. It was funny, the other was always so cold when Blaine would touch him, intentionally or not, but then again, maybe he was just one of those people who were always really cold, or just had really cold hands. Blaine felt like he was on fire compared to Kurt. Sometimes his face felt like it was.  

 

The mood had changed, somewhat. It wasn’t that Kurt had done anything, unless you count singing so beautifully the other was in tears, nor had Blaine, it was just that there was some sort of shift that Blaine could feel, and it felt good. Sure, he’d been nearly a blubbering mess a moment ago, but it felt cathartic, just to … let that out. 

 

Maybe that had been one of Blaine’s biggest issues - He’d been bottling everything up. Maybe he’d just been bottling up an undying need to cry, that now he had he was suddenly stress free? 

 

Whatever the reason, Blaine relaxed. He didn’t even jolt, jump, or even move when Kurt had reached out to take his hand. He simply smiled, a wide toothy grin, his eyes coming to lock with the bright blue ones, before he looked back at the teacher that was on the stage. It felt normal. It felt right.  

 

Blaine kept his fingers loose around Kurt’s hand, even though the other had squeezed it once, but he just left it where it lay. He didn’t shift around, or do anything that would alert anyone, and since the lights tended to dim as performances started Blaine knew he had least had until the end of the song to enjoy their small, but secret embrace.  

 

Blaine had a small spike of confidence, as he rubbed his thumb softly against the skin of Kurt’s thumb, feeling that coolness again, and feeling a small wave of calm wash over him. A part of him knew this was bad, but a part of him also knew that he wasn’t going to be a college student forever. It might be inappropriate now, but 3 years from now? What if Blaine didn’t even stay at NYADA - it wouldn’t be inappropriate.  

 

But what about Kurt’s boyfriend? 

 

Blaine chewed his lip as he glanced back at the blue eyed man. What if that is why Kurt had gone? Maybe they had split up? Maybe it had nothing to do with him at all?  

 

Whenever Blaine would get caught looking at Kurt, instead of the performance, he’d smile, and pretend as though it was completely normal that he was trying to figure out what was actually going on, fighting back urges that he didn’t even know he really possessed and trying to tell himself it was okay.  

 

It was a new experience, he told himself, that’s why it felt a little weird. It had nothing to do with the situation. Just new.  

 

When the song ended, a rather boring piece, if Blaine was concerned, he with hesitation moved his hand a little, but not far. He didn’t want Kurt to think he was uncomfortable, but mostly that he knew what was appropriate. He did however reach out with a single finger, and gently stroke one of Kurt’s, a secret little touch that no one would have noticed unless they were up close and staring at their hands. It did look a little weird that they both had their arms outstretched, but Blaine played it off that he was stretching a little, or reaching for the small pieces of paper in the middle of the table, next to the pen, Blaine had assumed were set for pointers, or notes, he’d gotten one slipped into his pocket as he passed by one of the tables on the way back to Kurt, but hadn’t dared look at it for fear that it would say something nasty, or worse, be a phone number, but Kurt, on the other hand looked relaxed that his arm stretched out just looked like it was on purpose.  

 

To say that Blaine was thankful when the next song started would be an understatement, because the moment the lights were out his hand was curling around Kurt’s, and his fingers started to play, touch, and slot in between Kurt’s long fingers.  

 

Blaine tapped on Kurt’s finger a few times to get the others attention before he left go of Kurt’s hand, just to retrieve one of the small pieces of papers and the pen. He hated that he was so desperate to talk to the other, but there was still 2 performances to go, and he didn’t want the other to leave at the end and then that would be that.  

 

Blaine didn’t mind his own handwriting. It wasn’t sloppy, or messy, people usually complemented his written script, but for some reason his hand shook a little when he tried to write. There was this voice in the back of his mind that told him that someone could find it, or read it, so he was going to have to be smart about it. He wasn’t really much of a poet, but he was trying to be creative. Maybe people would mistake them for bad lyrics. Blaine chewed his lip as he thought hard. He really wished he’d listened more in literature class so he could bust out some shakespeare! He was going to have to do this himself. 

 

_When the lights shine bright at the end of the eve,_

_and the separation is no longer bittersweet_

_Around the corner, the path will lead,_

_to a road that will be taken by feet._

_Many may stop, along the way,_

_but do not worry and do not stray,_

_for when the eve meets the 9_

_that’s when we’ll meet._

_On a road, that will be taken by feet._

 

Blaine stared at what he’d written, his eyebrow raising a little bit because he’d never written something like this before, but he slid the paper over, chewing his lip still. He half expected a letter back that said “What?”.

* * *

**Kurt**

It was such a simple action, but holding Blaine’s hand did soothe him. Blaine’s hand was warm - it almost burned him - but the small strokes the human would make with his thumb was calming him far better than anything Elliott or any of his exes could ever do. Kurt didn’t know why. He didn’t know if it was because he was feeling so lonely the first crush he had in years that he was going into overdrive with how he felt towards the other boy or if Blaine was more than just a crush.  
  
Whatever the reason was, Kurt wanted more. It wasn’t even sexually that he wanted more. Kurt wanted to hold the other’s hand walking down the street, he wanted to hug Blaine, he wanted to make the other dinner. Kurt wanted so much more than he had with Blaine. Blaine at least felt the same way but he seemed convinced Elliott was his boyfriend. And if Kurt was being honest with himself, he didn’t think that Blaine would really want a teacher as a boyfriend.  
  
Kurt was finding it increasingly more difficult to focus on the performances when all he wanted to do was to grab Blaine’s hand and run out with him. He didn’t know where they could go and knew that everyone would probably notice them at the sudden movements. Part of him didn’t even care and he just wanted to take off with Blaine.  
  
When Blaine suddenly moved his hand away after tapping his hand, Kurt almost felt like Blaine could read mind. Like the other was saying “no we can’t just run out”. A small frown appeared on his face but Kurt still watched as Blaine started to write something on the piece of paper he’d taken. Kurt tilted his head as he watched Blaine write, even when the human would stop as if he was thinking about what to write next.  
  
Before long, Blaine was sliding the note over to him, and instantly Kurt picked it up. It was a poem of some kind, but Kurt didn’t get the meaning right away. Kurt read it a few more times before realising what Blaine was saying. Smiling softly, Kurt folded the piece of paper up and slide te note into his inside pocket. He waited until the next performance was over before leaning closer to Blaine, “Meet me at my class after you’ve spoken to everyone,” was all he whispered before sitting back down again.  
  
The next performance was the last, and while Kurt would love to just drag Blaine to his class, Kurt knew what the teachers and guest were like. They’d want to speak to everyone and congratulate them. The students would also congratulate each other and pester the teachers to ask how well they did. It happened every year, and with Blaine being a freshman, Kurt knew that Blaine would probably be hounded for a while. Kurt did want to stay close to Blaine, but when some of the seniors started to make their way over to the younger boy Kurt just gave a polite smile and gave Blaine his space. He didn’t want to embarrass the other, or make the other students feel awkward by having a teacher stand and listen to every word. As he expected, as soon as he stepped away from Blaine, Kurt was dragged off by his colleagues to praise him for his performance.  
  
It took Kurt around fifteen minutes to finally get himself free from all the guests, colleagues, and students that wanted his attention. As he started to walk out of the room, Kurt was looking for Blaine and stopped when he found the other. Kurt waited until the other looked up before gesturing his head in the direction where he was doing before starting to walk again. Kurt’s classroom wasn’t far from where they were performing, but the walk seemed like it was going on for miles. He was going to be alone with Blaine soon… they wouldn’t have anyone bothering or interrupting them. The thought scared him - what if he wasn’t ready to have alone time with Blaine again? But another part was excited for it. It had been so long since he had spoken to Blaine alone. It might have only been a week… and the last time they spoke was one of the only times he spoke but it was like he was seeing someone he’d known all his life for the first time in years.  
  
Eventually, Kurt arrived at his classroom. Kurt didn’t enter it and instead leaned against the wall next to the door as he waited for Blaine to come and lead him to where he wanted to go.

* * *

**Blaine**

Kurt’s message bounced around in Blaine’s mind as soon as the words were said. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, an almost nervousness washing over him that he’d never experienced before. Then again, he’d never experienced this type of crush on someone before in his whole life. Kurt could probably spit on him and Blaine would still flush red and think that the other was flirting. 

 

He was really losing his handle on reality. 

 

Blaine had been ready to practically run to Kurt’s classroom at the end ot the show, however soon enough he was swamped with people who wanted to say thank you, or to ask him questions. Rachel was at his side almost instantly, tugging him around as though he were a handbag. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kurt, also talking to the staff and people occasionally putting their hand on his shoulder as they spoke. It was nothing different, just a simple hand on the shoulder - so why was Blaine getting jealous of it? His eyebrows narrowed a little, almost as though a small fire was being lit inside of him that told him to march over there, put his own hand on Kurt’s shoulder, and stand beside the tall gorgeous man. Thankfully, the sane side of his mind kicked in and he shook it out of himself, smiling again as he listened to one of the seniors talking about how much Blaine’s voice sounded like melted chocolate.  

 

Blaine lost sight of Kurt at that point, and suddenly became worried. Had the other already left? He could still see there were small crowds of people, but he couldn’t seem to spot the brunette coif in the crowd.  

 

“I should really get going. I need to go and grab something out of the studio before they lock it” Blaine interrupted Rachel’s consistent talking.  

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Rachel asked, midway through talking about how  _she_ thought she had done well during tonight’s performance. 

 

“No, I’m good. I saw one of the cleaners earlier, he said he’d let me in quickly since everything is locked up” Blaine laughed it off, pretending to be casual about the whole thing, when in reality his hands were sweating and he was certain he could feel his heart pounding in his own throat.  

 

“Plus, we’re going out! We need to celebrate girl” some random senior whose name Blaine hadn’t caught that was trying to chat up Rachel announced, making a gesture for her to follow toward a group of students who were already waiting by the door.  

 

“Go go” Blaine laughed, gesturing for Rachel to go forward, when really, he just wanted to get away.  

 

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before she gave a small squeal and rushed off. Blaine stared for a few seconds, not wanting to see eager to run away, but so desperately hoping that Kurt hadn’t left without him.  

 

He went the short way to Kurt’s classroom, and practically frowned when he realized the lights were out. 

 

“Damnit” Blaine whispered under his breath as he moved down the hallway a little, wondering if he should wait, or if he should go and look for Kurt. He decided on the former, moving a little further down the hallway, standing near the door that lead toward the restrooms in case anyone came down this way they’d simply think he was waiting for someone in there. He figured he’d give Kurt another half an hour before he left.  

 

Blaine tried to regain his composure, glancing down at his hands as he took deep breaths in and out. What was he so nervous about? This was his idea! 

 

He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to the other. There was so much he wanted to say, and so much that he SHOULDN’T say, but those lines were becoming blurred. The lines that he knew he shouldn’t cross because Kurt was his teacher were becoming more and more washed out, but the bit that made Blaine nearly throw up was that he wasn’t sure if it was just him, or if it was Kurt too. This wasn’t high school. Did the same rules apply here? Sure there’s probably some ethical code about it, but legally did it matter? Blaine was over 18. Kurt wasn’t that old… 

 

Blaine heard footsteps, and glanced up, a wave of relief washing over him as he saw Kurt standing there, as perfect as ever, almost statueques in posture, like he’d posed specifically in that way to get maximum yumminess before getting Blaine’s attention. The younger male couldn’t help but smile, before moving back toward Kurt’s classroom after Kurt gestured for the other to follow.  

 

He’d just keep it to himself that he already knew which class it was, and that he’d already checked if the other was there.   

 

Blaine stepped in past Kurt, moving into the center of the room before turning back to face him. Kurt kept his distance, leaning against the wall, but Blaine didn’t blame him. He’d probably keep his distance too if some crazy student wouldn’t let him alone. 

 

“Could you… close the door” Blaine said, his voice shaky, clearing it slightly so that the next time he spoke it wouldn’t sound so nervous. 

 

Once Kurt had closed the door, Blaine pulled on his own fingers in a nervous twitch sort of way “Thank you”.  

 

Now suddenly they were alone, and the room felt a whole lot smaller. Kurt was still far away, and Blaine desperately wanted him closer, but he stayed at the distance, just turning his body fully to the older male.  

 

“You were really good tonight” Blaine said with a small smile on his face, chewing on the side of his lip a little “and… I’m really sorry about how I behaved at the mus….” Blaine couldn’t even get the words out, they just seemed to be stuck in his own throat, practically choking on them.  

 

He took a deep breath, so hard that his shoulders physically moved “you know where” Blaine ended up with “I know that it was inappropriate to speak to you like that, and I know that you’re my teacher, and that you’re just being nice because it’s your job, and I should understand and respect that. I just hope that we can be friends as well as, this” Blaine pointed to both of them, because he wasn’t really sure how to say _Can we be friends as well as you still be my teacher?_

 

“I just…” Blaine laughed, shaking his head a little “honestly, it was nice to think even for a moment that someone like you would even look in my general direction. I’m not going to lie and say “Oh I don’t know how I ended up with this little crush” because look at you” Blaine gestured to Kurt “I think if you weren’t my teacher I would have nervously asked you out already” he laughed a little, shaking his head before he stepped forward a little, breaking off a bit of space between them “But I like talking to you, and I find you so fascinating, and I hope that there’s some way we can… I don’t know, talk, you know, out of school hours. Plus, I still owe you a cooked meal” Blaine added in that last bit with a small smirk.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt was stumped as Blaine continued to speak. For the past week, Kurt had been trying to process what Blaine had said in the music store. Blaine having a crush on him was everything that he could hope for but in a way, it made everything worse. Because it was harder to fight his own feelings when he knew that Blaine felt the same way. Even right now, everything Blaine was saying was exactly how Kurt felt: while he knew that he was attractive, Kurt didn’t think that Blaine would ever give him a second glance because he was just so unfairly handsome; he wanted to know Blaine more than he did; and more than anything else, Kurt just wanted to be the human’s boyfriend.  
  
But all words were failing him right now. They might have wanted the same thing, but it didn’t seem like it was likely to happen. Unless Elliott hunted Blaine down to tell him nothing was going on between them, Blaine probably still believed that they were dating and Kurt had no idea what he could say to convince him that Elliott was nothing more than a very old friend.  
  
But then again… who said he needed to use words?  
  
As soon as that thought came into his mind, Kurt was closing the distance between them. It took all of his self-control to not just use his speed and pin the other against the wall in a searing kiss. When he got close enough, Kurt cupped Blaine’s cheeks. Kurt had been this close to Blaine before whenever he was correcting the other’s posture in class, but it was only now that Kurt was realising the height difference between the two of them. It was drastic, but Kurt did think it was adorable; it also gave him the perfect chance to just stare into Blaine’s eyes and count the different shades there.  
  
After letting himself get distracted by Blaine, Kurt finally tore his eyes and slowly looked down at Blaine’s lips. This time, Kurt had only stared for about two seconds, before he was quickly leaning in and closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

**Blaine**

The moment that Kurt moved, Blaine felt as though his heart stopped. He knew something was going to happen in that moment, it was just that he didn’t know what. He could see the way that Kurt was looking at him. That same look that just made every single part of his body burn like fire. That look that nearly made Blaine want to curl into a ball and hope for a good outcome.   
  
  
Each step, the few that there were, echoed in his head, the clicking on Kurt’s small heel on the studio floor bounced around in his head until they were face to face.   
  
  
Blaine wasn’t sure he could move, even if he wanted to. His body had frozen in place, his eyes locked in with Kurts as though he was stuck in a trance.   
Kurts hand was cold, something that Blaine was just accepting was normal for Kurt since he always had really cold hands, and since Blaine was practically on fire, the coolness of Kurt’s hand was extremely relaxing. He leaned into it slightly, not a lot, or even on purpose, as his lip threatened to to lift to a smile. There was a small twitch, but thankfully his expression stayed neutral as he stared back at Kurt.  
  
  
The kiss surprised Blaine, so much so that for a good few seconds he remained frozen, his hands by his hand, his body stiff like a statue. His entire brain had fried, practically short circuiting as Kurt broke the distance between them.   
Thankfully, whatever remaining sense his body had kicked in, as he exalted, rather loudly, from his nose, his head tilting just a little so that their noses weren’t smashed together as he reached out, his hand clutching and Kurt’s shoulder as he moved himself forward, while also attempting to pull Kurt as well. The other seemed firmly in place and not really budging for movement, and a part of him wondered if Kurt had also just frozen in place the same way.   
Blaine was the one to pull back from the kiss, his hand still strongly clutching at Kurt’s shoulders as he moved his face back just a little, looking into the deep pools of blue, searching for some sort of explanation, anything that would make sense in that moment…  
  
  
Whatever he was looking for, he didn’t find it. What he did find, however, was his entire brain screaming “Ah, fuck it” as he practically jumped forward, smashing his lips back against Kurt’s, his arms snaking around Kurt, one moving from his shoulder to just near his neck, as he firmly held on, while the other moved down to Kurt’s waist, holding Kurt against himself as he kissed him back, this time, with a little more passionate and intensity.

* * *

**Kurt**

The burning feeling Kurt got whenever he touched Blaine only intensified when Blaine tilted his head and grabbed at his shoulder. The layers alleviated the sensation slightly, but it still felt so intense. Kurt smiled softly against Blaine’s lips when he felt the human moving getting closer, and got too caught up in the feeling to actually pretend Blaine could shift him when he attempted to pull him closer.  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine pulled back without warning. Had this been a complete mistake? Did Blaine realise that he didn’t actually want to kiss him once they actually tried because of how cold he was to humans? It was hard to get a read on Blaine. Blaine was still gripping onto his shoulders, so he probably wasn’t too creeped out but why did he stop?  
  
Before Kurt could answer, or even show any other reaction other than his eyes slightly widening, Blaine soon jumped forwards and smashed their lips back together again. It had actually taken Kurt by surprise and as soon as he realised what was going on, Kurt soon had his hands back on Blaine as they gripped tightly onto his shoulders, while Blaine’s arms were twisting around him; the hand that was on his waist was pulling more attention than any other part of Blaine that was touching him.  
  
Kurt continued to kiss Blaine for a few more moments when a distant sound caught his attention - it sounded like it was someone talking at the other end of the corridor. Kurt pulled back, inhaling deeply like he’d been underwater for hours. He quickly looked over his shoulder and let out a small breath of relief when he realised that whoever he heard was definitely too far away to know what was going on in his classroom.  
  
But it was still too close of a call.  
  
“We should probably go… maybe to your house?” Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows slightly, “It’ll be too easy to be seen here,” He then reached down to grab Blaine’s hand and gently started to pull him out of the classroom.


	4. You're my song - When I get you alone

**Blaine**

When it came to kissing, Blaine didn’t have a lot to compare it to. This wasn’t his first kiss by any standard, and he did know what he was doing, but something about this just felt so different. There was no accidental bumping of teeth, no weird slobbering noises nor was either of them using too much tongue, and too much saliva. It just… worked. If there was something as a perfect kissing technique - this was it.  

 

Blaine had been completely loss in the kiss that when Kurt moved away there was a quick second where Blaine kissed the air, and then blinked confused and realized the other had moved away.  

 

The way that Kurt grabbed him, or more so, how hard Kurt grabbed him, made Blaine clench his teeth just a little bit. He knew the other was strong, he wasn’t stupid enough to think that ballet dancers where actually weak, not with how trained their bodies were and how much muscle the other probably did have, but he was still a little taken back from how tight the other was holding. 

 

… and how much it actually hurt.  

 

Thankfully, Kurt didn’t grab him any harder, but when Kurt looked over his shoulder, Blaine couldn’t help but tilt to see as well. 

 

He wasn’t sure what the other was looking at, or what he’d heard, or what had alarmed him, but for some reason it made his heart start to race with anticipation. Was someone coming? How were they going to explain this? Was this a mistake? 

 

Blaine certainly had no arguments when Kurt said they should leave and happily accepted the others hand. 

 

The walk back to Blaine’s apartment was a little awkward. Blaine kept quiet, though he kept his hand firmly around Kurt’s. There was no way he was going to be able to speak for awhile now without blurting out something stupid. His mind was already racing, trying to make sense of everything that happened.  

 

They had kissed. 

 

What did this mean? 

 

What were they going to do now?  

 

Were they going to have sex? 

 

Were his bedsheets clean?  

 

Blaine fumbled with his keys a little when they arrived at his door, his hands shaking just a little as his nerves picked up, but he eventually got the thing open, almost wanting to bash it down. He let Kurt in with a hand gesture, before stepping in, shutting the door behind himself.  

 

The click of the door sounded like it was amplified, and this strange sensation washed over Blaine, almost as though the fire in his belly had restarted from when they were kissing, and Kurt wasn’t just “Kurt”, Kurt was the sexiest looking person he’d ever seen in his life and all he wanted to do was touch every part of him. 

 

Blaine had meant to say “Would you like a drink?” and lead Kurt over to the sofa, where he was going to charm the literal pants off of the older guy - instead, his entire body lunged forward as he threw his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, his lips coming back into contact with his as he started to kiss him again, a soft mm noise leaving his lips as he did.  

 

Blaine wasn’t sure how it happened, or when it happened, but they were on the sofa, Kurt’s back flat on the cushions, and Blaine slotted in between his legs. Blaine had already started working a few buttons on Kurt’s shirt, and had sucked a hicky against the edge of his pec muscle as he had already started to kiss his way down, exploring the other’s body as quickly as he could. He was sad that the hickey disappeared before his eyes, but he didn’t complain - it just meant he could do it again.  

 

Whether or not they were going to have sex or how far was too far were things that were just out of Blaine’s head. He was hard as a rock, and more turned on that he thought possible. In that moment all he wanted to do was to experiment with Kurt, to see what made him tick, to make a connection that he’d never really had with someone. 

 

Blaine had been mid-way through licking a path from Kurt’s belly button up to his adams apple when there was a loud knock on the door.  

“Ignore it” Blaine whispered as he continued to lick every exposed part of Kurt’s chest, his tongue finding it’s way to his pink nipples, circling them with his tongue.  

 

The knocks came again, this time making Blaine jump and nearly biting Kurt’s nipple in the process.  

 

Blaine growled a little, but tried to ignore it. The knocks probably weren’t on his door anyway, since he hadn’t buzzed anyone in.  

 

Blaine made his way up Kurt’s body, nuzzling the other’s neck as he kissed and nipped at his skin, but once again, the knocking happening. 

 

“Who is it!” Blaine screamed out, his fingers working on the last of Kurt’s buttons as he sat up, his eyes turning toward the door as he listened. 

 

“Hello?” An unrecognizable voice came from the other side. It sounded innocent, a little confused, but not at all alarming “Um, This is the Anderson residence?” The voice called through. 

 

Blaine raised his eyebrow at the overly formal wording, as he groaned, playfully pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips “Don’t go anywhere” as he eventually pulled himself off of the sofa, adjusting his erection, trying to tuck it into the waist band of his pants before he uncomfortably walked, or more so, shuffled, toward the door.  

 

When Blaine opened it, there was a young guy standing there with 2 large duffle bags in his hands. His eyes were brown, but there was this light behind them that made them look so unbelievably pretty that Blaine was momentarily taken back. His straight brown hair was half in a coif, half hanging down, almost as though he’d rolled out of bed and that’s just where his hair landed. 

 

“Blaine, right?” The guy at the door smiled, dropping one of his bags and extending his hand “I’m Nick” 

 

Confused, Blaine extended his hand, his eyebrow raising slightly. Nick was jus as cold to the touch as Kurt was, which pretty much meant that he was the problem, not everyone else. 

 

“Your mother said she was going to call you… to… to let you know I was coming?” 

 

“Coming where?” Blaine asked, confused. 

 

Nick chewed his lip, his eyes moving around nervously “here? You do still have a spare room right? They didn’t accidentally put me somewhere that was taken did they? Your mother said it was still vacant…” He rambled 

 

“Wait, you’re my room mate” Blaine asked, shocked. 

 

“I guess so, yeah” Nick laughed “She really didn’t tell you?” 

 

Blaine made a slight groaning sound before he stepped back “I’ll check my cell, come on in you can wait in here until we figure it out”  

 

Nick breathed out, giving a small nod as he picked up his bag, and stepped into the room as though he were trying to avoid walking on a crack in the road.  

 

Blaine huffed as he practically stomped into the living room, looking at Kurt as he grabbed his suit jacket which somehow ended up on the other side of the room to find his cell, instantly spotting the 1 missed call as soon as it lit up. 

 

“Fuck!” Blaine huffed under his breath, hopefully not in earshot of Nick as he lifted the receiver to his ear to play back the voicemail. 

 

_Hello Blaine, this is your mother. I just had the most wonderful chat with the young man that will be moving in with you since you insist on sharing your residence with a complete stranger. You know Sarah’s mother said that Sarah has a room all to herself and she is the only one who isn’t pregnant now. Anyhoo, I told the young boy that you’d be home tonight so tidy the place up, and i’ll talk to you soon my dear. Kisses._

 

Blaine sighed as he looked over at Kurt “Sorry. We have to… “ Thankfully Blaine didn’t have to continue as Kurt seemed to get the point, fixing his shirt up and adjusting himself one the sofa in a way that seemed as though he was just sitting around. How he was going to explain that there was a teacher in his house was another story entirely. 

 

Slowly Blaine made his way back to the entry, noticing that Nick was still just standing there, though he was looking at a few photos that Blaine had up on the wall. He smiled wide when he saw Blaine, and it was hard to get past the kind of puppy dog attitude of the guy.  

 

“Turns out she did call, but I had my phone on silent tonight” Blaine said with a laugh “Well I guess I should give you the tour - this is the entrance” Blaine laughed again, more nervous than anything because he was still stupidly hard and trying desperately to not be, and thankfully Nick laughed in reply “My room is just down there, I have my own bathroom so we don’t even have to share, other bathroom is just over there, umm, your room is here” Blaine opened the door, switching the lights on “I would have fixed the bed if I had known” 

 

Nick shook his head “That’s ok, I don’t sleep a whole lot, and you’re not my servant” he smiled as he spoke, which made it hard for Blaine to really question him further on that, though his phrasing was rather odd.  

 

“Yeah…” Blaine laughed, a little awkwardly “Kitchen is over there, and here is the living room, I have DVD’s and stuff but I’ve been pretty lazy with unpacking” Blaine said it loud enough so that Kurt would be aware someone was coming in “This is Kurt” Blaine gestured his hand “We were just going over a few things. Kurt this is my, I guess, room mate, Nick”

* * *

**Kurt**

A vampire’s heartbeat was always slower than a human’s. But right now Kurt’s heart was pounding faster than he could ever remember. He had no idea what to expect when they got to Blaine’s apartment. Where they just going to talk? Having dinner? Or would they be going a lot further than just kissing?  
  
When they arrived in the human’s apartment, Kurt turned and looked at Blaine. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to do or say anything that would make Blaine do something that he didn’t want to do. Considering that vampires all had the power to influence humans, Kurt didn’t want to unintentionally make Blaine throw himself and do something he wasn’t quite ready for yet.  
  
Kurt thankfully didn’t need to do or say anything - Blaine had kissed him again before they could do anything else. Letting out a loud moan, Kurt held onto Blaine’s shoulders and kissed the other back. After that, everything was a blur. They moved to the couch, with Kurt lying on it and Blaine resting between his legs. Blaine was unbuttoning his shirt and as he felt him starting to suck a hickey on his pec while kissing down his chest, Kurt made the mental note to try and recreate it with makeup when he got back home - if they did this again, Blaine would definitely notice that the bruise had healed far too quickly, especially since Kurt was as pale as he was.  
  
It was hard to think right now. He could feel Blaine’s erection against his own and the more Blaine would kiss down his body, the harder it was for Kurt to keep his fangs to himself. He was moaning as Blaine nuzzled against his neck, and as he craned his neck back slightly, the door was being knocked and Kurt couldn’t help but jump slightly.  
  
He only nodded when Blaine told him to ignore it, and was going to stay silent as he tried to ignore the door like Blaine told him too, but when Blaine’s mouth founds his nipples, Kurt covered his mouth to stop himself from to crying out and to hide his fangs as they popped out, before he let out a muffled cry as Blaine jumped and nearly bit down on his nipple.  
  
Kurt was seconds away from lunging at Blaine when the voice on the other side of the door made him freeze. It was familiar. Kurt had heard that voice before but he couldn’t quite place where he’d heard it before…  
  
Hearing Blaine’s voice, Kurt snapped out of his mind and smirked a little, “Don’t take long,” Kurt teased before lying back down and waited for Blaine. As he listened to Blaine talk about the person who interrupted him, Kurt felt himself growing increasingly frustrated, especially since the person’s scent was also familiar. This was definitely someone he knew but Blaine didn’t seem to have a clue. Who the hell was here?  
  
Kurt pretended he wasn’t able to hear a word when Blaine replayed the voicemail from his mother and acted like he was taken aback when Blaine addressed him. Letting out a slightly disappointed sigh, Kurt nodded and started to button his shirt back up and got into a relaxed position on the couch when Blaine said they had to stop.   
  
When the visitor - or rather, Blaine’s new roommate - came into the living room, Kurt froze.  
  
The male was from Dalton; he was another vampire.  
  
What the hell was somebody from Dalton doing near Blaine!? There was no way he was just here by coincidence - they had to have sent him.  
  
Kurt looked between Blaine and Nick for a few moments before he gave a small smile when Blaine introduced them, “It’s nice to meet you,” Kurt said, giving Nick a look as he tried to figure out what was going on in the other vampire’s mind. “So, are you going to NYADA too?” His eyebrows were raised slightly. If he wasn’t, then he and Blaine wouldn’t have to hide their relationship here. But if they were, not only would they need to hide, but Kurt knew he’d need to be on his guard every time he was at the school.  
  
He needed to figure out what the hell Dalton was doing sending another vampire here.

* * *

**Blaine**

It would make sense, that now he finally had Kurt alone, in a questionable position, now that he was getting something he wanted, that his room mate would turn up. It was just the universe kicking him right in the balls again.   
Blaine wasn’t mad about it, but it had definately killed the mood and Blaine hoped that Kurt wouldn’t change his mind. That he’d realized they had made a mistake and that would be that. It wasn’t just about the sex, or lack their of, or the idea of not having it (but it was a thought), it just felt like it was more than that. Being close to Kurt, in any way, just seems to make things right. It made sense, and the idea that it could be taken away from him if he reacted negatively at all, was at the front of Blaine’s mind.  
  
  
Nick himself seemed like a pretty relaxed guy, which Blaine was thankful for, and spoke in a pleasant tone which he’d only ever really encountered when he met Kurt. He wasn’t really sure how to approach the situation, but he’d just hope that Nick wouldn’t ask questions, or wouldn’t put two and two together.   
  
  
“Hello Kurt” Nick said, extremely formal, before extending his hand toward the other. The action made Blaine relieved, because at least the tension in the room would be gone, because Nick was poliet “That’s correct, I am a Nyada student”   
Blaine’s eyebrow raised slightly at the tone of Nick’s voice. It wasn’t that he sounded odd, it was that the words just… sounding wrong. It was as though he were reading from a script. The words didn’t flow, and almost it sounded like he didn’t even believe what he was saying.  
  
  
Though, to be fair, he could have just been really nervous, which Blaine instantly assumed and felt bad for the guy. Plus, the guy couldn’t be that oblivious to not think they were up to something - alone with only a lamp on…  
  
  
“I don’t mean to interrupt your evening though. I knew my flight was getting in late, I just wasn’t aware you hadn’t been informed” Nick shruged, his eyes still hard locked on Kurt before he seemed to relax and turn back to face Blaine.  
Blaine gave a small laugh, throwing his hand a little “Doesn’t matter” he gave a small chuckle “Where did you fly in from?”  
  
  
Nick laughed “I flew in from Ohio. I was all around Europe until a few days ago though. Pretty much got back and was back on the plane to New York”  
“That’s a strange transit to get back to New York. You could have probably gone straight from Europe to New York” Blaine chuckled.  
“Right, yes, because I was coming to college” Nick said softly, Blaine could barely hear it, and a part of him wasn’t even sure if that was what Nick truly said, so he shrugged it off when the other started to talk normally “That’s what I thought” Nick laughed, shaking his head “But it was okay, I did a huge load of washing and was able to get a few things from my place before flying here, and what’s important is that I’m here now”  
  
  
Blaine nodded, before instantly remembering something "Oh, hold on" Blaine held his finger up as he exited the room, walking over into the kitchen to retreve the spare keys from the hook before walking back into the room. It wasn’t that either Kurt or Nick had moved, but it was just a weird feeling that he was hit with pretty much instantly that had Blaine raising his eyebrow. He approached Nick, handing him the keys, but what he saw next made him raise his eyebrow. Nick lowered the sleeve on his shirt so that it covered his hand, before he took the keys.   
  
  
Blaine tried not to change his facial expression but he couldn’t stop the way his eyebrow cocked up just slightly.   
  
  
“Anyway, I’ll let you two get back to it. I need a shower” Nick announced.  
  
  
“All good. Let me know if you forgot anything on your travels, or you need help with anything” Blaine smiled.  
  
  
“Will do. Nice to meet you, Kurt” Nick’s eyes glanced in Kurt’s direction, then once to Blaine before he turned to walk out.  
  
  
Blaine waited until he heard the bedroom door close, then some footsteps, then the bathroom door open and close again. He didn’t say anything until he could hear the shower running.   
  
  
“Sorry about… that” Blaine gave Kurt an innocent grin, as he broke the distance, reaching out slowly just to take the others hand “I hope you realize that I would very much like to continue but it just feels a little… awkward now with someone in the house” Blaine groaned just a little before he started to chew his lip.

* * *

**Kurt**

Being around Elliott so often, it was hard for Kurt to remember he was actually pretty old by vampire standards - Elliott was practically ancient - until he interacted with younger vampires. Vampires were common in New York, along with werewolves, witches, and any other kind of ‘mythological’ creature, but New York vampires were far more careless than vampires in places like Ohio. So, Kurt kept his distance from them and as a result, the only vampires he saw on a regular basis was the near thousand-year-old Elliott and the friends he had that were also many centuries old.  
  
But seeing Nick interact with Blaine, and how unnatural he seemed, Kurt remembered just how young this vampire was. Kurt glanced over at Blaine when Nick said he was a NYADA student in a far too formal manner, and seeing how Blaine’s eyebrow raised, it was clearly something that Blaine noticed as well. Kurt turned back to Nick and gave him a quick look before he took the other vampire’s hand to shake it. Kurt was far from a dominant vampire, but being older, he did have a sense of authority over the younger ones - so he gripped onto Nick’s hand a little tighter than he normally would. He wanted to make a point; he wanted it to be known that he wasn’t happy with another Dalton vampire coming here and he wanted to send a signal for Nick to act like a normal teenager rather than acting far too polite to be normal.  
  
The mention of Ohio, despite Kurt’s initial panic that Blaine would remember he was in Ohio as well, thankfully went over without things being too strange. Nick was still a little awkward like he hadn’t really spoken to a human before. But apart from him remembering that he was going to college - which was quiet enough Blaine might not realise - his story at least made sense so that wasn’t something Kurt would have to try and cover Nick for.  
  
Kurt said nothing to Nick when Blaine left the room, and only shifted his posture so he was a little taller to try and keep up the slight sense of power over the younger vampire. There was little doubt in his mind that Nick was only here just to keep an eye on him - and he wanted to make it explicitly clear he wasn’t at all on board with Dalton trying to inspect what he was doing. Blaine thankfully didn’t take too long to come back with a key, but it didn’t take long for Nick to act strangely again. The silver in the key would burn, which would raise more questions than Nick moving his sleeve, but the younger vampire should’ve anticipated this! Why didn’t he wear gloves or one of those hoodies with finger holes? Kurt could only give him a look as if to say “What the hell are you doing!?” before Nick was excusing himself to go for a shower.  
  
“It’s okay,” Kurt smiled, as he quickly looked down at their hands after he felt Blaine taking his. He let out a small sigh at Blaine’s words, because it was exactly how Kurt felt. Kurt wanted nothing more than to continue what they were doing. But with another ‘NYADA student’ nearby, and being Blaine’s roommate, it seemed like Blaine’s apartment would be off limits unless Kurt could think of a way to get Nick out of the house. And if he was here to monitor Kurt like he suspected, then that would be a lot easier said than done.  
  
“We’ll probably need to find somewhere else to do this,” Kurt said with a wry smile. With Elliott, he wasn’t always home so their loft was safe during those days but what if Elliott started staying there every day to check on him? Shaking his head slightly, Kurt brought his hand up to cup Blaine’s face gently, “We’ll figure something out.” He said as he stroked Blaine’s cheek softly before he stepped back slightly.  
  
“I should probably go soon,” Kurt said as he frowned a little, “But,” he reached into his pocket to take out a pen and the poem Blaine wrote for him earlier. he tore off a small bit of paper from the poem - being careful not to tear the actual writing and started to write on the paper, “If you need me or just want to talk, just call me, okay?” He handed over the piece of paper, which now had his number on it.  
  
Kurt knew that should’ve been his cue to leave, but as he looked down at Blaine, it was hard not to get completely caught up in Blaine. In his five centuries on Earth, Kurt had seen a lot of handsome men in his life and fallen for those very men, but with Blaine, Kurt couldn’t begin to describe him or how he felt. Kurt actually felt breathless when he was with or looking at Blaine, and if it wasn’t for the fact it would likely creep Blaine out a lot, Kurt knew he could’ve spent hours just looking over every detail of Blaine’s face.  
  
Even now it was hard to tear his eyes away and as soon as his eyes fell down to Blaine’s lips, Kurt was staring a little. He could remember the way they tasted and felt and the more he thought about it, the harder it was to stop himself. A few moments later, Kurt leaned forwards and pressed his lips firmly against Blaine’s, only for a few moments before pulling back with a slight laugh “I really should leave soon…”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine didn’t think too deeply about Nick, nor the way he spoke. Hell, they were going to a performing arts college, he’d seen someone walking the halls pretending their were shakespeare without a single fault to their dialogue, even when they passed by an attractive woman who walked by - Never had Blaine seen someone try to catcall a person while speaking in “Ye ol’ English” until that moment, so Nick being a little formal, or awkward - was nothing new.  

 

As much as he may have hated the idea that this person had interrupted the evening, he only had himself to blame. HE was the one that wanted a room mate. HE was the one that insisted he not live alone.  

 

… and HE was the one who was maybe regretting that decision a little bit.  

 

Blaine shook his head at himself, because he was being ridiculous.Sure, Nick seemed a little odd, the thing with the key really threw Blaine off, but he also seemed very nice. He smiled, and had a vibe around him that was welcoming. He was a little shy, which made sense, he was stepping into a new home for the first time, and Blaine hadn’t been as welcoming as he should have. But he couldn’t dwell on it now. He’d try and talk to the other tomorrow, get a better idea of who he was, and who knew, maybe they could be friends. 

 

Blaine looked down at their hands, rubbing his thumb against Kurt’s skin softly. The other was so pale, almost translucent, and his hands were so cold. Blaine never really thought of himself as overly tanned until he saw his hands next to Kurts. When Kurt spoke, Blaine glanced up, locking eyes with the blue eyed man. While the other spoke, Blaine moved from simply holding his hand to softly stroking his arms, sliding his hands extremely slowly in an up and down motion. 

 

Blaine had been about to protest that with a new room mate that they would never be able to hook up at his home, it was just he’d like to have a conversation with the guy, and the first evening wasn’t spent listening to the sounds of extremely loud moaning, which is what Blaine had hoped the evening would entail, but his words were caught in his throat when Kurt touched his face. Almost instantly his head turned to practically nuzzle against the cold touch, and he couldn’t help how he frowned when Kurt took his hand away. He thankfully caught himself doing it, and straightened back up when the older male stepped back.  

 

While Kurt was distracted for a moment, with whatever he was writing, Blaine took the moment to look the guy up and down. It was weird to say, but every part of Kurt that his eyes touched, he was attracted to. He’d never felt this type of pull toward someone, where he was literally turning into a puddle just from glancing at someone. He was never the head over heels in love type of guy, certainly wasn’t a love at first sight type of guy either, but with Kurt, all sort of logic and reason seemed to vanish. Something as innocent as watching Kurt clutch the pen, his long delicate fingers, that was enough to make Blaine want to charge forward and kiss the guy again. Thankfully they had both just been doing something that would warrant the erection he had, because otherwise the older guy would realize Blaine literally still had a boner because he was turned on by the other holding a damn pen. 

 

Blaine extended his hand to take the piece of paper from Kurt, glancing down at the digits that were written in such perfect and clean manuscript that it momentarily caught Blaine off guard “Can I text you too?” Blaine glanced up at Kurt, a small cheeky grin on his lips before he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.  

 

When he saw Kurt move, the other didn’t move away, instead he tried to lean in to meet his lips, a soft moan that sounded like a pleased sigh left his lips, almost as though his whole body had been itching for that kiss.  

 

Blaine chased Kurt’s lips when the other pulled back, frowning a little when the other said it had to go “I don’t want you to go” Blaine spoke softly, his voice had a little whine in it but it was mostly said in a lower register, almost trying to be alluding.  

 

In his attempts to get the other not to leave just yet, Blaine started to press kisses against Kurt’s lips. Quick pecks, against his lips, against his jaw. Kurt had started to push Blaine back, and the other giggled under his breath, since he knew the other would leave, but he really did not want him too, and was feeling a little flirty, and giddy, throwing his arms around Kurt while the other had a firm grip on his shoulders, pressing more kisses now across his cheek, down his neck, sucking on his earlobe, trying to coax the other to stay. 

 

Blaine started to nibble on Kurt’s earlobe, whispering the word “ _stay_ ” right into his ear, his body pushed up hard against Kurts. Blaine was rewarded by another deep kiss, the older male kissing Blaine in a way that he was breathless. The older male pushed Blaine up against the wall as they kissed, hard enough that Blaine grunted, but that grunt was closely followed by a moan. In that moment Blaine would have been ready to wrap his legs around Kurt and let the other have his way with him, but the loud  _thud_  startled them both. Blaine didn’t even realize his eyes were closed until he felt himself opening them to see what fell. 

 

A small picture that had been up on the wall had fallen, and Blaine’s reaction was to laugh loudly, before looking back at Kurt.  

 

“Fine…” He sighed, giving up his fight to make the other stay “You better reply to my texts” he said cheekily, kissing a small kiss to Kurt’s bottom lip.  

* * *

**Kurt**

Despite his protests, Kurt absolutely didn’t want to leave this apartment. At least, not without Blaine. While he knew he probably should let Blaine get to know Nick - Kurt was far from happy Dalton had sent him just to be a spy, but Nick was a good kid and would probably be a good friend for Blaine that wasn’t completely insane like the other kids from NYADA - Kurt was fighting every temptation to grab Blaine and run with him back to the loft.  
  
But he knew he had to be the bigger man here. It was getting harder and harder to fight that urge and to finish what they started before Nick came, especially with the way Blaine would continually kiss him. The kisses weren’t deep and were just small pecks for the most part, but Kurt’s mind was going wild. Blaine’s arms were around him and Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine’s neck. Initially, Kurt had done this so he could try and move away from Blaine but as they continued to walk towards the door, the more Kurt felt himself getting lost in the other’s touch.  
  
When Blaine’s lips started to move down his cheeks, jaw, and neck, Kurt gripped tighter onto Blaine as he was unable to stop moans coming out of him. Part of him thought for a few moments that Blaine could read minds or asked Elliott about him since every single thing he was doing was turning his knees to jelly. It was like Blaine knew exactly how to make him do whatever he wanted just from where he placed his lips.  
  
Kurt thought he was doing a decent job of not giving in - until Blaine nibbled at his earlobe and whispered him to stay and pressed his body against him. Before he could really think of what to do, or even what Blaine was saying, Kurt pressed their lips and deeply kissed the other again. Without thinking, Kurt practically slammed Blaine against the wall and continued to moan against the other’s lips.  
  
The sound of a loud thud made both of them jump, and as soon as he turned and saw that it was just a photo that fell, Kurt snorted slightly as he laughed. He was slightly worried that he had pushed Blaine hard enough to knock something on the wall down or that his powers were getting out of control like they did when he was human, but Kurt couldn’t care about that right now.  
  
“Sorry,” Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and kissed the other’s forehead gently, “And I promise I’ll respond to any texts as soon as you send them,” He joked softly as he grabbed Blaine’s hand and walked towards the door. Once they were there, Kurt gave him a soft smile and pressed their lips together for a few moments before pulling back. “Bye…” Kurt whispered before finally, he walked out of Blaine’s apartment and tried to not look back at Blaine as he left the apartment building.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine practically whispered the word “bye” in response to Kurt as he clung to the door, peering out behind it slightly as the watched the other walk away. A part of Blaine was glad that Kurt didn’t turn around, because he knew that would have been the final straw for him, and he would have ran out there and practically jumped on the older male in the corridor, though, it didn’t mean he wasn’t pouty and sad once Kurt was out of his line of sight.

  
With a heavy breath, Blaine closed the door behind himself, leaning his back against it as he looked into his apartment. It was as though every single thing that had happened rushed back into his head, and he couldn’t help but give a small laugh. Was any of that even real or was this some weird dream?   
What did any of this mean now? Was there the possibility it could happen again or was this a once off?

  
Against his nature, or his usual judgement, Blaine decided he wasn’t going to think about it. He wasn’t going to analyze Kurt or the situation. He was going to accept it for what it was. This was New York. People were different here. He wasn’t a kid anymore.

  
This was the real world.

  
Pulling himself from his thoughts, Blaine headed back to his room. The first thing he did was pull out Kurt’s number, instantly adding it into his phone because knowing his luck he would lose it. He opened his draw, throwing the paper in there because for some strange reason he wanted to keep it, before he tossed his phone on the bed and got out of his clothes and into his usual house clothes, loose fitting track pants and a shirt that was a little big on him before he shuffled his way back to the living room. He decided it probably best to tidy it up, and mostly just to check he nor Kurt had left anything compromising around.

  
As Blaine was adjusting the pillows, he heard someone clear their throat behind him, and other than being a little startled by the noise, and since he didn’t even hear footsteps, he turned and smiled as Nick was watching him.   
“Sorry to ruin your night with… your boyfriend?” Nick said, though at the word boyfriend he seemed confused.

  
“Oh, he’s not… I mean that was… ” Blaine stumbled over his words “I don’t normally… 

  
Nick laughed, holding his hands up “Hey it’s all cool” he laughed, shaking his head a little “We’ve all been there” he laughed a bit more “Do we need to make a system. Tie on the door?”

  
Blaine laughed, shaking his head “Bad first impression that you’d think I need a system"

  
"Who said it was for you” Nick joked, giving Blaine a wink, which resulted in them both laughing.

  
Somehow the both of them ended up on the sofa, at first watching TV, but it wasn’t long before the TV volume was lowered and the both of them were just chatting and getting to know each other. Blaine was happy that they got along so well so quickly. Nick was plesant, seemed interested in what Blaine had to say, and genuinely seemed to take it all in. Blaine found out that Nick had an unhealthy obsession with the Kill Bill movies and an even bigger obsession with the musical “Newsies”. Mid way through the conversation Blaine started to get hungry, and offered to order in something fresh if Nick didn’t want to eat leftovers. At this point Blaine didn’t mind sharing his food since he wasn’t going to let the guy starve on his first day in New York, but Nick mentioned he wasn’t hungry and then went on a rant about how Blaine should get use to eating in front of him since he was on some weird diet where he only ate at specific times, and he wanted Blaine to be comfortable. Tey talked for quite a while, Nick only stopping the conversation to clean up Blaine’s plates (which the other was very happy about) and it wasn’t until Blaine was practically yawning that he decided he should take himself to bed.

  
Nick was a night owl, apparently, but he promised to keep the noise down as Blaine shuffled away to bed.

  
As he got into bed, grabbing his cell phone before he fell asleep on it, he scrolled through it a bit before he decided to send Kurt a text. For some reason the walk from the living room to the bed had woken him up just enough that he couldn’t pass out as quickly as he thought he would.

  
To Kurt:   
Hey, it’s me (Blaine), I realized you didn’t have my number (you do now!) Room mate seems OK, very chatty once he opens up. Hope you got home okay. Where DO you live?

  
Blaine stared at the message for a few seconds after he’d sent it, his fingers hovering over the letters as he contemplated his next text. He wanted to say so much, but he didn’t want to come across as too needy, desperate, pathetic… Should he mention how he could still taste Kurt on his lips? How about how unbelievably horny he was? Maybe he should mention how he couldn’t wait for them to pick up where they left off?

  
Blaine ended up just chewing his bottom lip as he waited for a response.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt had to use his speed to get back to his own apartment since he knew if he just walked, then he’d end up bursting through the doors to Blaine’s apartment and staying the night. Which wouldn’t be too bad - if Nick wasn’t going to NYADA too. It was probably for the best that he stayed out of the way for a bit anyway; it would give Blaine and Nick a chance to get to know each other without any interruptions.  
  
Elliott wasn’t home, which Kurt strangely felt happy about. He did miss his sire, but Kurt wanted to text, maybe even phone Blaine, without any interruptions. After taking his shoes off, Kurt quickly changed out of the suit and into his pyjamas and got underneath the covers on his bed. Kurt didn’t sleep - it was something that was impossible for vampires - but he did want to try exploring the dreams Blaine would have while the human boy slept and this was the best way to do it. Once he was comfortable, Kurt lifted up his phone and was about to text Blaine before cursing loudly. In the rush to get out of Blaine’s house before Nick came home, getting Blaine’s number so he could text first completely escaped Kurt’s mind.  
  
Pouting a little, Kurt slumped against the headboard slightly and just stared at his phone as he waited for Blaine to text, or failing that, for his alarm to ring telling him that he should probably start getting ready for work in the morning. Thankfully, he wasn’t waiting long for his phone to flash with a notification and a wide smile came across his face when seeing that it was actually from Blaine and not one of his friends or some annoying spam from one of the many apps he used.  
  
Without thinking, Kurt had used his speed to type out a reply to Blaine but just managed to stop himself from sending the text as his thumb hovered over the ‘send’ button. While he knew Blaine probably wouldn’t be too annoyed at the fast reply, Kurt didn’t want to come across as being desperate or that he was just staring at his phone waiting for Blaine to reply. So he waited a few moments before sending the reply.  
  
 _To Blaine:  
Hey! I’d actually realised that as well when I left your apartment. I didn’t want to walk back because I knew I’d never leave if I did. But I’m glad that you and Nick are getting along (: And I just got home about twenty minutes ago - I live in Bushwick so I don’t live too far._  
  
Kurt stared at the post as his fingers itched to send another text. He felt pathetic at how much he missed Blaine already. Nick had always been a good kid, but Kurt resented him for cutting his time short. Kurt let out a slight sigh and just decided to send what he’d been wanting to say, even if Blaine thought he was weird for saying it.  
  
 _To Blaine:_  
Is it bad I miss you already?

* * *

**Blaine**

**(Video is NSFW)**

[Photo 1 - NSFW](https://66.media.tumblr.com/930192a91ecf2f79138bf84e60739f27/tumblr_inline_pc4eksAEmN1v06ldl_1280.jpg)

[Photo 2 - NSFW](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fc1ff216e5b4326e525d3cf09a7ddd7/tumblr_inline_pc4ektOHel1v06ldl_1280.jpg)

 


	5. You're my song - Turn all the lights on

**Blaine**

Had Blaine truthfully not been extremely exhausted, both mentally and physically, he would have stayed up and kept texting Kurt. It was silly, but even after he’d put his phone down (and slid his boxers back on) he kept checking it, just to see if the other would say anything. He was glad in a way that Kurt didn’t say anything else, because he knew he’d be regretting it the next day.  

Somewhere between checking his phone and glancing at the time, Blaine had fallen asleep, waking up to his loud alarm tone buzzing while his phone still clutched in his hand, and drool on his pillow while his face was practically buried in his pillow.  

He’d had such a good sleep, and woke up in such a good mood that he was practically laughing. A part of him didn’t truly think that yesterday happened, and that it’d been some realistic dream he’d had, however, as he glanced down at his phone he could see the texts from Kurt.  

If Blaine was being honest, the only thing he possibly regretted was the photo. He felt embarrassed by it, and his behavior, and wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to look at Kurt. Not because Kurt had seen him naked, that much he didn’t care about, but just what Kurt would think of him.  

Sure, in the back of Blaine’s mind he knew that Kurt was his teacher, and Kurt very well could just be using Blaine as a piece of ass… but he had to believe it was more. He couldn’t be feeling this way only to be someone’s fuck toy. 

Blaine got himself ready as usual, his Monday morning routine was one of the few that usually followed suit because otherwise he’d forget something, whether it was his dance clothes or his books, however as he walked into the kitchen he noticed a few things were moved. Nothing was messy, and nothing was broken, it was just things weren’t quite where he’d left them. 

Then he remembered Nick.  

Blaine glanced around, trying to listen out if the other was awake, but he didn’t really know his schedule, or what classes he was even taking. He remembered that Nick was definitely not a morning person and Blaine tried his hardest to keep the noise down, closing the door quietly behind himself as he left and locked the apartment.  

Even though Blaine was in a good mood, as he approached NYADA he started to become worried. What was he supposed to say to Kurt? How was he supposed to react? Was he allowed to say hello? Would people know what happened if he just greeted the other? What was deemed appropriate? Were they supposed to acknowledge each other at all? 

Before Blaine walked in, he took his time to calm down. It was fine. No one was going to suspect anything. He was going to walk in there, smile and greet Kurt the same way he did every Monday, and get to his stretches so that he was warmed up before the class officially started.  

Blaine stepped inside, and was greeted by the view of Kurt with his hands around his ankles as he stretched, though the moment Blaine stepped through the doors threshold the other seemed to straighten up almost instantly and turn around.  

There was a quick moment a Blaine looked at Kurt where he felt like his heart not only stop, but flipped a couple of times, fell into his stomach then into his throat. He was hoping that those drama classes were going to pay off and he smiled as though he weren’t currently listening to his own heart pounding in his ears. 

“Morning Mr. Hummel” Blaine smiled as he clutched his bag, walking across the room at a normal pace as he put his things down, sliding his hoody over his head, pulling his shirt down as it rode up his chest before running his fingers through his hair to make sure no curls had ended up out of place, before he bent over slightly to adjusted his leggings, giving his back a little stretch before he started anything.  

“Did you have a good weekend?” Blaine said politely as he moved his way across the room toward the barre’s to do a bit of a warm up, though to get there he had to pass by Kurt. Testing the waters a little, Blaine reached his hand out a little, letting it barely touch Kurt as he walked past. It could have been an accident, maybe he swung his hand a little too much as he walked, but Blaine had made a point to look Kurt right in the eyes as he did it, though he did feel his face go red as he ended up giving a bashful grin and lost his own composure. It was hard to pretend that he was this suave and totally relaxed guy, when the reality was he was like a teenage girl, wanting to bounce up and down about having a crush and asking Kurt a million questions, some of which were “Can we go make out, please”  

Blaine knew this was going to be a long class. He just hoped he could last the entire duration.

* * *

**Kurt**

It had taken all of Kurt’s self control to leave Blaine alone for the rest of the night, and this included staying out of the other’s dreams. Kurt knew Blaine had to sleep, so that was just enough to stop him from texting Blaine over and over, but the photos Blaine sent? It had really tested Kurt and Kurt had to find some way to distract himself - and his hands - until morning.

He had decided to rearrange his wardrobe, without the use of his powers, until the alarm he set to tell him to get ready went off, since he knew that would be something that would help distract him at least a little (although, it was definitely difficult to ignore his erection for the first while). When his alarm went off, Kurt decided to use his speed to put away the rest of his clothes and once he was dressed, set off to NYADA.

As usual for this time in the morning, NYADA was practically deserted apart from the cleaners and Madam Tibiedeux. A few of the senior students were here as well so they could use the practice rooms, but apart from those handful of people, the school was empty. Kurt greeted the few people he saw and once inside his classroom, he started to stretch.

It was never something Kurt needed to do, but it was a habit for him - it also something he did to remind the students who would come in earlier that they woudl actually need to stretch as well, since he preferred to have the entire class dedicated to learning how to do ballet, rather than wasting up to half an hour going over different stretches.

Typically, Kurt was near the end of the stretching he would do before a student came in, but that morning, Kurt could hear footsteps coming over to his class, and as soon as the person’s scent hit him, Kurt froze in the stretch he was in for a few moments, before he quickly stood back up and turned to face the absolutely mouth watering scent.

“Mr. Anderson,” Kurt smiled back at Blaine, before his lips parted slightly when Blaine pulled the hoodie over his head. The action was innocent enough, but the way Blaine’s shirt rode up? Kurt couldn’t help but stare. Especially after the photos Blaine sent last night. Quickly, Kurt looked away again when he felt his gums starting to hurt and walked over to the barres. “I did,” Kurt nodded when hearing Blaine’s question, “It was a really good weekend actually,” Kurt turned at Blaine with a slight smirk.

Blaine had started to walk to the barres as well, but when Kurt felt the other brushing his hand against him, he couldn’t stop the shiver that went through him. There was no doubt in Kurt’s mind that Blaine knew what he was doing - the look he was getting from the human was enough proof of that - but what really got to him was the way Blaine blushed and actually became a little shy. The innocence was adorable, but the blush hit Kurt like a freight train and he had to swallow back hard, and actually hold his breath to try and fight the urge to sink his fangs into Blaine’s neck.

He waited a few moments, for Blaine to start stretching at the bars before he started to walk around Blaine. He let his hand gently run across Blaine’s lower back - pretending as though he was helping the other with the stretch to anyone looking in, before leaning into whisper, “I missed you."

 

* * *

**Blaine**

It was such a rush, knowing that no one could know about them, that he would have to behave and act in a certain way while they were here while acting a completely different way out of here. But then again, he wasn’t sure how he was actually  _supposed_ to act for either side.  

Truthfully, Blaine wasn’t really sure he really understood exactly what had happened, and what was happening. Was he really going to be that guy that hooked up with the staff? 

He got his answer the moment he saw Kurt’s eyes on him. Those blue eyes that drew him in. Those eyes that were so bright they were too beautiful to look away from. It was like he was being hypnotized by them.  

Blaine wasn’t even sure what was happening to him. There was a part of him, a major part of him, was both nervous, embarrassed, shy, and excited about the fact that the guy he had a crush on, also shared some sort of interest in him. He didn’t think they were boyfriends, and he was too scared to ask Kurt what he felt, because he wanted to seem fun. He wanted to seem like sex was just sex, and it didn’t matter. Which was out of character for him. He didn’t have experience in this. He was getting in way too over his head, and the entire time he kept asking himself when did he become so… sexually expressive. 

But it was just Kurt in general. The soft touches from the other one. The way he stared at him with such an intensity that made his knees weak and his mouth dry. As confusing as it was. As hard as it would probably be. He wanted to see. He wanted to continue. 

Blaine would be lying if he said he hated the attention he was getting from the older male. There was a strange energy exchange that made Blaine want to drive Kurt crazy. There was a part of him that just wanted to see how much he could make the other one want him. 

… and that confused Blaine even more!  

Blaine followed Kurt with his eyes as the other circled him, like a lion looking at a piece of meat, and it took all of Blaine’s willpower to not smugly grin at the other.  

Blaine continued to stretch until he heard Kurt speak. The words, were sweet, but for some reason Blaine shivered. His whole body practically affected by the words. He stopped stretching once he heard them and turned to face Kurt. He so desperately wanted to kiss him, and even though he glanced over his shoulder, knowing no one was there, he couldn’t seem to build up the nerve to do it. He couldn’t seem to make his body move forward and kiss the other.  

Instead, he huffed softly and shook his head, giving a small laugh after it at his own reaction “You don’t realize how badly I want to kiss you” Blaine whispered back before he reached for the barre, placing his hand right next to Kurt’s and letting a single finger rub against his knuckles “and I missed you too” Blaine smiled before he started to stretch again.  

It wasn’t long before he heard someone else enter, and a part of Blaine was glad he didn’t actually decide to try and kiss Kurt because what if they got caught? There was too much at stake here. Kurt’s job. Kurt’s reputation. Blaine’s reputation. Blaine would have to leave. Kurt would probably get fired. 

It was too much.  

But he refused to give it up. 

Blaine swallowed as he glanced over at Kurt, ignoring whoever had entered as to not seem too jumpy, only slowly glancing in their direction when they popped into his line of sight. He gave a small “Hey” before he pretended to be completely and utterly focused on his stretches, however his eyes, they constantly looked for Kurts, and when he’d catch them, all he could do was stare and hope that the other knew that Blaine could do this.

* * *

**Kurt**

Keeping his hands to himself was a lot easier said than done. Kurt had been around for over five hundred years - he knew how to behave and act like a mature adult. But there was something about Blaine that made him forget everything he knew about social norms and how he should be acting around humans. He didn’t want to stop touching Blaine, he wanted to sink his fangs into the other’s neck, if he thought with the other part of his mind, Kurt wanted to turn the human.

But then there were times like now, when Blaine would let out that small laugh and touch his hand softly that made Kurt want to kiss Blaine, too. He wanted to spend every night after college cuddling with Blaine on the couch, making him dinner (while subtly hiding the food on his own plate when he couldn’t force himself to eat anymore), get ready for bed with the other, while watching the human sleep during the night.

Kurt definitely wanted to be intimate with the other, but more than that, Kurt wanted to be Blaine’s boyfriend. And he still wasn’t sure if Blaine wanted that or if he just wanted to have a hook up with an older guy.

“I want to kiss you too…” Kurt said softly. He wanted to lean in and kiss him, regardless of the fact they were in his classroom,, but Kurt could hear the footsteps coming towards the dance class. It wouldn’t be long before Kurt would need to keep his distance from Blaine again.

As soon as the door opened, Kurt moved away from the bar and gave the student that just arrived a quick ‘good morning’ before he walked over to the corner of the room where he kept his bag. As he walked, Kurt pulled his hoodie over his head, and quickly pulled his shirt down after he felt it riding up. His hair was messy from the hoodie but despite the urge to fix it, Kurt just ran one hand through his hair and smirked a little at Blaine as he looked over his shoulder. Then, Kurt pulled his eyes away from Blaine as he worked on his stretches - not for too long however, since he always found himself looking at Blaine again. Kurt would always smile softly as their eyes met but he would quickly turn away again knowing that it would be hard to have any lingering gazes as more and more students came into the class.

* * *

**Blaine**

A part of Blaine wished he could tell the guy who walked in to go away, but he knew that this is how it had to be. He hoped that it would eventually get easier, but he knew at the start, it was going to be hard. He wasn’t sure he could even trust the words out of his own mouth. 

It was a good “real life” lesson that would help him with his acting. _How to pretend you and your dance teacher were not hooking up in private._

Though, there was nothing to stop him from looking. Kurt was still his teacher, and this was a rather visual class. No one would think anything strange of him if he was watching his teacher…  

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt when he started to move across the room. It was as though he was watching something he shouldn’t be seeing as Kurt got ready for class. Blaine’s mouth became dry as he caught just a glimpse of the other’s milky white, almost porcelain looking skin. He could remember how Kurt tasted. He could remember the noises that Kurt made when he’d only a few hours earlier spent kissing that part of him. He hated that Kurt pulled his shirt back down, but he knew it was for the best. Plus, he was sure that Kurt was probably riddled with hickies that I don’t think he really wanted the class to see. That last point made Blaine smirk to himself as he checked out Kurt’s body. The other was so freakin’ attractive and honestly Blaine had no idea why someone who looked as good as that was even entertaining the idea of giving him the time of day. Blaine knew that he could literally sit in this room and watch Kurt all day, and be completely and utterly captivated by him. Almost as though he was hypontized by his good looks and charm.  

Blaine glanced up from where he had been staring at Kurt’s ass when he saw the other move, watching the other run his fingers through his hair, just moving so gracefully in a way that was working for Blaine. Had the other not smirked back, he would have thought it was entirely just his penis taking over, but that smirk? That meant Kurt was doing it on purpose.  

And to Blaine that was the hottest thing imaginable. 

Class itself was hard, along with Blaine, which just added a whole new battle that he had to go through. The last thing he wanted to do was for someone to notice that he was hard as a rock inside of his lycra. Thankfully his shirt was long enough that it covered it most of the time, but Blaine still felt like Kurt knew somehow. Maybe it was the look on his face, or just the way he felt when Kurt’s eyes found him, whatever it was, he was barely keeping himself composed. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Kurt to know about it. Did he want the teacher to know he was sporting an erection for him? Did that make him a pathetic child that he could barely keep his hormones in check?  

Thankfully, most of the students didn’t glance anywhere, except straight ahead. Everyone was focused on position, posture, movement, and looking forward was something that Kurt constantly repeated they do when he’d walk around “ _eyes forward. head straight. eyes to the front. “_  Blaine however didn’t seem to follow these rules today, as his eyes stayed on Kurt for the entire lesson. 

The way that Kurt spoke. The way that Kurt moved. It was all so graceful. He flowed through the room as though he were constantly gliding. His voice was always the perfect volume, at the perfect pitch, and he was a really good teacher. From the day that Blaine walked in, until now, he knew there was improvements in his own body, and it was thanks to Kurt’s training.  

Blaine watched as Kurt moved over to another student, one of the tall, statuesque male model looking students who always looked so perfect, and started to give him some pointers. Blaine watched as Kurt gave the other a small nod, a positive comment about his movements, and just genuinely seemed impressed with the boy. Blaine hadn’t realized his eyebrows had narrowed when he saw Kurt’s hands on the others body, a sharp, almost intense wave of jealousy hit him like a stack of bricks as he watched Kurt. He’d never been a jealous type of guy, but it nearly made him sick to see Kurt touching someone else.  

Catching himself doing it, Blaine shook his head quickly, finally breaking his gaze on Kurt and looking down at the ground, though still, straight ahead slightly. He felt ridiculous for doing, or even thinking anything negative, especially when he and Kurt weren’t even dating, and more importantly, Kurt was just doing his job… 

But Blaine still hated it.  

He heard footsteps as he assumed Kurt was approaching him now, and he made a point to straighten up, and try to actually do the movement properly. He wanted the praise from Kurt. Not stupid model statue guy.

* * *

**Kurt**

 Kurt found it hard enough to keep his hands to himself in a way that was appropriate whenever it came to Blaine. But right now, it felt like one of the worst kinds of torture. Blaine’s scent was always intoxicating for Kurt, but right now, with the other being hard? His mouth ached as his fangs pressed his gums. He knew they were threatening to come out, and he had to focus as hard as he could, knowing that if he got distracted by Blaine’s smell that the class room being packed would do little to stop him from draining Blaine and turning the human on the spot.

The class was only just proving to be a good enough distraction, however, as he walked around the room, correcting every mistake the students made, Kurt came to a sudden realisation.

At some point, he would have to walk towards Blaine and correct him. Kurt had a reputation for being tough - he couldn’t get away with not addressig something Blaine was doing. If anything, that would probably raise more questions than him burying his face in Blaine’s neck as he teased himself on the other’s scent.

Correcting everyone was a good way of keeping himself distracted, but when he approached one of the juniors who came in for more practice. For once, Kurt had to admit that he was impressed. The juniors always did better than freshmen - after years of this level of professional training, once you got to junior and senior year, Kurt expected nothing less than perfection.

“Good job,” Kurt nodded as he watched the boy’s form. Kurt’s head tilted before he walked towards the junior. He put his hand on the other’s back and shifted his arm slightly. “Stop bending your arm as much.”

His head jerked slightly at the scent that hit him. It was still Blaine, but something changed in the way he smelt… Was the boy jealous right now? Kurt tilted his head slightly before he began to walk towads Blaine. A small laugh escaped his lips before standing right behind Blaine. “Remember to keep your back straight,” Was all he said. For a few moments, his fangs popped out as his nose brushed against Blaine’s hair, before quickly, retracting them. “Your turn out is getting better,” Kurt whispered before he pulled himself away from Blaine and started walking around the class again.

 

* * *

**Blaine**

It took all of Blaine’s willpower to stop himself from turning around and saying to Kurt  _that’s not what you said last night_ when he commented on his turnout but he behaved himself, and simply smirked at the other before letting him walk away. It was hard to stop himself from watching Kurt, but he knew he needed to back off. He was being too obvious. He was being too pathetic. 

Any time that Blaine found himself falling victim to this strange type of allure that Kurt had, this almost drug like component that made Blaine’s entire body want to leap over toward him, he’d remind himself that he was being ridiculous, that he was being too clingy, too childish, too…. too someone that Kurt wouldn’t want. 

It was funny to him how chastising himself in this way actually started to work, and the rest of the class was relatively normal. There were a few moments of Kurt showing his own flexibility that had Blaine’s mouth going dry, but otherwise he did feel a ridiculous amount of weight fall off his shoulders when Kurt clapped once and dismissed the class.  

If he could get through this, maybe it wouldn’t all be bad. 

The worst thing for Blaine was overthinking all of it. He knew that he could find himself becoming consumed, and he didn’t want to be like that. He still wanted to be able to focus  _with_ Kurt around, or on his mind, and while he told himself it was all probably normal, that this was new so it was both exciting, and nerve racking, this particular situation was different than what normal people go through. How many others in his class were preparing to keep a secret like this?  

Blaine lingered for a little longer than he should have at the end of class, hoping to get a few seconds with Kurt before he had to leave. He took his time packing his bag, and then pretending to be searching for something in his backpack, after he’d adjusted his shirt a hundred times, but other students lingered some of them desperate to talk to Kurt about an upcoming assessment, and then students who were early for his next class started to walk in, and he knew he needed to go.  

There were so many things Blaine wanted to say, or do, but instead he walked past Kurt, giving a small “Bye Mr. Hummel” as he stepped out before heading over to his next class, glancing back only once over his shoulder to catch Kurt’s eye, giving the other a small, innocent smile before he was off.  

It was hard to get Kurt out of his head, and had it not been an unreasonable fear that he was going to fail if he didn’t pay attention, Blaine would have probably spent the entire day daydreaming about Kurt. There were moments when he’d get lost in his thoughts, images flashing behind his eyes of the night before, but for the most part, he kept himself under control. 

He had a text come through from a number he didn’t recognize, and after a few back and forths he realized it was his new room mate, Nick. Blaine had completely forgotten that he’d left his number in the kitchen, in case the other was stuck with anything. Blaine still couldn’t believe there was a stranger in his house, and he wasn’t sure if he was happy about it, or he regretted asking for it.  

Nick’s texts were relatively normal, he said he wasn’t feeling well and wasn’t going to be starting classes today, Blaine asked if he was okay, but Nick just said he’d gone out drinking after Blaine had gone to bed, and that he was regretting it. Blaine thought it was amusing, and kept the conversation relaxed. 

Plus it was a good distraction about thinking about Kurt.  

By the time he got to the end of the day, Blaine was back to his usual self. He had a pep in his step, a pep that only came from the knowledge that he, Blaine Anderson, was in some sort of  _thing_ with his smoking hot ballet teacher, and that he’d actually gotten an amazing mark on one of his first submitted papers at NYADA.  

Blaine made his way out of the campus, a small smile on his face before he felt his entire body get tugged, so hard that he felt like he actually lifted off the ground a little, practically flew for a moment, before he felt a door slam next to him. It was rather dark where he was but with wide eyes he glanced up into two, practically glowing blue eyes.  

Blaine would recognize those eyes anywhere! 

“Jesus Kurt!” Blaine said, putting his hand on his chest “You scared the crap out of me!” he smiled before he looked around, realizing that Kurt had pulled him into a rather secluded room, before he felt himself smirking. He reached out softly, resting his hands on Kurt’s upper arms “Hi…” he whispered softly, wanting to move in to kiss Kurt but not being sure if he was allowed / supposed to.

* * *

**Kurt**

For the rest of the day, Kurt was almost proud of himself at how little he was letting himself get distracted by Blaine. Of course, the human would still find his way into Kurt’s mind - Kurt didn’t think he could stop himself from thinking about Blaine - but it wasn’t consuming him. The scent of Blaine still lingered considering how strong it had been when Blaine was in the class, but Kurt no longer had the urge to just grab Blaine in the middle of the class and drag him off to his loft so he could feed.

But one thing Kurt couldn’t stop himself from thinking about was how much he missed Blaine already. Kurt knew it was ridiculous. He didn’t even know if he was Blaine’s boyfriend or if he was just someone Blaine wanted to fuck, but Kurt wanted to be with him. Kurt could think of so many dates he could have with Blaine but was that something Blaine even wanted? Did Blaine want to go out in public like that, or was their relationship going to be secret to everyone?

It was definitely a conversation they needed to have, and as Kurt collected his things from the staff room at the end of the day, he knew that he probably should phone Blaine so they could either talk about it or plan to meet up somewhere so they could talk in person.

That had been the plan at least, but when he saw Blaine walking down the corridor to the exist, all plans left Kurt’s mind.

He waited until the corridor was quiet, with just him and Blaine, before using his speed to get to Blaine. In one movement, Kurt picked Blaine up and rushed him into a nearby room he knew would be deserted.

In that moment - and when he saw Blaine’s wide eyes - Kurt realised how creepy this must have looked to the human. Managing a small smile when Blaine spoke, Kurt ducked his head before reaching towards the light switch, “Sorry,” Kurt said with a slight laugh. “I just really missed you.”

Almost instantly, Kurt internally slapped himself because how was that any less creepy? It had only been a few hours since they last saw each other!

“Hi,” Kurt laughed softly, before smirking a little, “I promise I had a good reason for nearly giving you a heart attack.” Kurt joked before biting his lip and looked down for a few moments, “I.. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date tonight?” Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. It was far from the question he wanted to ask Blaine - he didn’t even know if that was what Blaine wanted! But… Kurt did suppose that this would be a good way to see if Blaine wanted to have romance in their relationship or if this was just going to be physical without the awkward conversation.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine’s fingers seemed to linger on Kurt’s skin, and even though he was cold, and it may have been a little unwelcoming, there was something about touching Kurt that just seemed to make Blaine giddy. He’d never felt a jolt go through his body from simply touching someone’s arm, but that’s how far gone he was with Kurt that a simply touch was life changing. 

The almost bashful nature of Kurt in that moment had Blaine literally beaming. He didn’t feel as though he was dealing with someone so much older than he was. It felt like they were the same. Same level. Same page.  

Blaine however did have to stop himself from trying to kiss Kurt, especially when the other started to talk, which resulted in him straightening back up once the lights were on, pretending as though he hadn’t just been leaning in to kiss Kurt. 

For a brief moment, Blaine thought Kurt might have been wanting to end it all. That he’d changed his mind and he was just going to tell Blaine nicely, but as the words continued to flow out of Kurt’s mouth, he knew he was being ridiculous about thinking that.  

Blaine wasn’t sure he’d ever really been asked out before, let alone been asked out on a date. He’d had the occasional interaction during high school, but nothing that really constituted a “Date” date. The closest he had was a guy from his school asking him to the movies. He’d been asked out by a few girls, though he wasn’t sure if that counted. 

“Tonight?” Blaine said, though he wasn’t sure why the  _tonight_ part was the bit he decided to comment on. “I mean, sure, yes. Of course I want to go out with you. I mean… go out with you. I want to date you. I mean, go… go on a date with you. I’m going to shut up now” 

Blaine stopped as he let go of Kurt’s arm, scratching the back of his head slightly as he looked around awkwardly “I need to… shower and stuff” Blaine looked up, chewing his lip a bit. Especially now that they were in a closed space he knew that he definitely sweated a little too much today “But I can meet you, like, somewhere later?” Blaine laughed as he lowered his head, shaking it slightly before he glanced up, slightly amused “Kurt” he said, his voice strained from laughing “I have no idea what I’m doing here. None. Not a clue” he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, though the nervous laughter just caught up with him “What is the polite way to say “Kurt, this is a first date and I refuse to go out with messy hair and a lingering smell of dirty jeans” Blaine shook his head while he laughed.

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine repeated ‘tonight’, Kurt couldn’t help the way his face fell slightly. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea… It was only last night they had actually kissed for the first time. Blaine probably hadn’t even figured out what he wanted from this relationship - Kurt wasn’t helping the situation at all by asking him out on a date already!

“It doesn’t need to be tonight!” Kurt laughed as he tried to keep the panic out of his voice, “We can leave it for another night so you can actually have time to get ready and I know you probably want to go home and relax for a bit and not have to worry about going out”

Kurt cut himself off before he could ramble too much and gave Blaine a weak smile. Hearing Blaine say his name, Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly before letting out a relieved laugh when Blaine said he didn’t know what he was doing. “Trust me, you’re not the only one,” Kurt said, before reaching up to run his fingers through Blaine’s hair, “And I would love to go on a date with you, too. Even with your messy hair and the smell of dirty jeans.”

* * *

**Blaine**

When he was younger people would play with his curls, and he hated it. During high school he plastered it down with gel so no one would even think about touching it, but now his hair was short, curls occasionally springing out, and he mostly kept the product use to a minimum, and now blaine practically melted into Kurt’s touch when the other’s fingers ran through his hair. It was one of the most relaxing touches he’d felt in a long time, and he was about ready to grab Kurt’s hand and put it back if the other decided to move it away. Then again, when they’d massage his head after a haircut he usually fell asleep, so he shouldn’t be too surprised. 

“You sure?” Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin “I don’t smell too bad to go out with?” he chuckled “How about this…” reaching over to softly touch Kurt’s arm, letting his fingers walk until they were near his neck. His eyes moving down to watch what his hand was doing, as his fingertips touched Kurt’s soft skin. The other was always so cold, but it oddly felt nice against Blaine’s body because he was always so warm “I’m going to go home, have a shower” Blaine for some reason practically purred the word shower, like it was the most sexual thing possible “and you can pick me up at 7″ 

Eventually Blaine’s eyes found Kurt’s lips, as he stared at them, sucking on his bottom lip just a little before his eyes darted up to Kurt’s eyes “I’d really like to kiss you again…. if that’s okay” Blaine asked, mentally slapping himself for saying something so stupid as all of the blood rushed to his cheeks.

* * *

**Kurt**

Ever since he’d first seen Blaine, Kurt wanted to run his fingers through the human’s hair. The curls, which weren’t always too visible, just seemed like they’d be so soft to touch and if it hadnt been for them standing in an unused classroom in their school, Kurt would’ve spent a lot more time running his hands through Blaine’s hair. Sadly, it wasn’t something he could do at Blaine’s apartment with Nick there, and with Elliott always coming in and out of their loft, Kurt’s place wasn’t exactly the best place to go either.

But maybe he could find somewhere they could get some privacy without him looking like a total creep in the process.

“I’m positive. You smell fine,” Kurt laughed along with Blaine. Kurt stepped a little closer to Blaine and was about to make a comment about how he always smelled good to him, when Blaine’s hand touched his arm. Immediately, Kurt’s breath caught in his throat, and slowly his lips parted when Blaine’s hand tried up to touch his neck. It had taken all of his self control to keep his fangs to himself and to stop them retracting as Blaine spoke. The human had to know what he was doing to him. There was no where he was being this alluring, especially the way he whispered ‘shower’ and not realise the affect he was having on Kurt!

“Okay,” was all Kurt could say when Blaine told him to pick him up at seven. Kurt knew that when it came to vampires, he was definitely more on the submissive side. But hearing Blaine being so commanding in that moment in time, that Kurt didn’t even care that he was human - he was still making his knees weak.

His eyes fell down to Blaine’s lips when he caught the other staring at his and he mirrored the other’s movement by biting his own lip. It would be so easy right now to just drink from the other… and soon, Blaine was giving him a good enough distraction to stop him from doing that by asking if they could do something Kurt was also fighting back from doing.

Kurt didn’t answer his question, and instead stared at Blaine’s lips for a few moments. Then, Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine’s shirt and pulled him slightly until he felt his back pressing against the wall. Kurt looked at Blaine and stared into the other’s eyes for a couple of seconds, before he pulled the human closer to him and practically smashed their lips together.

* * *

**Blaine**

A small noise escaped Blaine, it was a mixture of him saying ooph from the sheer way that Kurt’s body felt so rock solid against his that he felt as though he’d been pushed up against a wall himself, and a startled moan, because of how good that small action felt.  

He was so glad in that moment that Kurt broke their distance, and initiated the kiss. Blaine truthfully wasn’t sure if he would have been able to get enough nerve to do it, especially not after he sounded like a naive virgin asking if it was okay to kiss him again. He was certain that wasn’t the way that adults spoke to each other! 

That that he had much to compare it too, but kissing Kurt made his entire body tingle. The kiss made him breathless, and the way that their bodies just seemed to slot in made Blaine think that it was always going to feel perfect kissing him.  

It wasn’t long before Blaine’s grip was tightening slightly around Kurt’s arm as he gripped him. The kiss becoming more intense. His tongue stroking and tasted Kurt’s tongue, exploring the others mouth, soft moans occasionally coming out of his mouth between the deep exhaled breaths he was making through his nose. 

Had they not been, not only in public, but still at NYADA, Blaine would have had no problems telling Kurt to screw the date, and that they’d just stay here, right now, lip locked until they needed to stop for a bathroom break / drink break.  

With a lot of force, Blaine pulled back, though he did go back in a few times each time he pulled back, eventually he was able to stop himself from kissing Kurt, giving the other a small smile as he tried to catch his breath.  

Blaine had been nervous that someone would see them when they left the room, but Kurt assured him that no one was around, and for some reason, Blaine believed him. When they parted ways, Blaine was seconds away from leaning in to kiss Kurt, but realized quickly he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to do that. He wouldn’t be able to kiss the guy goodbye. He wouldn’t be able to show any form of PDA. 

* * *

**Kurt**

As much as he didn’t want it to end, Kurt was grateful for Blaine pulling back from the kiss because Kurt knew that he wouldn’t be able to pull back from him. Kurt did want to kiss the other goodbye, but knowing he’d just have to fight to pull back again, Kurt just gave Blaine’s shoulder a soft squeeze before they finally parted ways.  

 

 


	6. You're My Song - Side to Side (WIP)

**Blaine**

 

Once he was home, Blaine started to attack his wardrobe in an attempt to find an outfit to wear. 

 

He knew there was no way he was going to wear any of his white shirts, because he knew, without a doubt, that he would drop something on himself. But Black seemed too dull, and he wanted to look nice. 

 

Blaine went through several options, practically throwing his clothes around as he tried to find something that worked. He’d settled on one shirt, but couldn’t seem to match it properly with any of his pants and shoes 

 

He pulled out one of his mustard coloured pants, the pair that were a little bit more yellow than mustard, since they were his safe option. Most people could never work out how he managed to pull of so many outfits with mustard coloured pants, but they were tight enough that they hugged the parts that they needed to, but comfortable enough that they stretched if he did bloat, and even though he had been momentarily tossing up between a pair of his favourite Chino’s, he went with the mustard pants. He pulled out a navy blue polo shirt, and a grey and navy sweater to wear on top.  

 

Blaine laid the clothes out on his bed, glancing down at them. He was going to end up running out of time if he didn’t pick something. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, only to put them back a few minutes later and find a pair that were a little better looking and put them down on the bed too. 

 

It wasn’t that he assumed something would happened, but what if it did? What if things weren’t further and he was wearing his gross salmon coloured briefs which he really did need to throw out… 

 

Blaine could feel himself freaking out, or mostly trying to overthink things. He decided to switch on his stereo and let pandora pick his playlist as he got himself into the shower.  

 

The shower had turned into a solo show of Blaine singing along to nearly every song that started playing, and suddenly his nerves were replaced an energized high that he’d given himself. At first it was just singing, then it was dancing, then it there were a few minutes of loving himself, and that followed him out of the shower. With his towel wrapped around his waist, his hair blow dried and lightly styled, his toothbrush acting as a microphone until he actually stopped singing to actually brush his teeth and rinse his mouth, though the dancing did increase when this happened, Blaine made his way into his bedroom, switching the volume up when Me Too by Meghan Train started playing over his speakers. Instead of getting dressed like a normal person, Blaine ended up watching himself in the mirror for a little bit, drying the remainder of his body off before slipping into his briefs. Once those were on, however, most of Blaine’s time was spent trying to look at his own ass to make sure that it looked okay, trying to twerk, hitting his own bum, almost as though he felt like it was sagging and he wanted it to be more perky, which then seemed to morph into practicing some of his dance moves, though Blaine wasn’t sure when he’d be auditioning for magic mike anytime soon, though if they did end up in a nightclub he was  _DEFINITELY_ prepared and ended up laughing at himself before he started to get ready … Though throughout the duration of the song he was definitely loving himself a little too much.   

 

Once Blaine slipped his shoes on, made sure he’d put deodorant and cologne on and didn’t over do it, he reached over to grab his watch, sliding it around his wrist and checking the time. Almost on queue there was a knock at the door, which made Blaine smile as he quickly turned the stereo off and rushed toward the door.  

 

 

Before he opened it, Blaine gave himself a quick one over in the mirror, taking a deep breath before he opened the door, smiling as soon as he saw Kurt. 

 

“Hi…” Blaine said slightly bashful “Come in, I just need to get my wallet” he smiled as he pulled the door open wider.

* * *

**Kurt**

  
When he got home, it wasn’t the first time Kurt was glad that being a vampire came with heightened speed and that when he was turned, he was lucky enough to get an extra power of telekinesis so he could change in and out of hundreds of difficult outfit, and not a single one felt right to him.

After what was probably the four hundredth outfit, Kurt let out a heavy breath of air and glared at his own reflection. It was times like these where he wished that Elliott’s sire was in New York - or even America since she could’ve been anywhere in the world right now. Victoria wasn’t more fashion aware than him, but she was far more decisive. And probably more likely to throw an outfit at him to put on and shove him out the door before he could complain about her choice.

Thankfully, with Victoria in mind, Kurt was finally able to actually settle on an outfit. One of her favourite colours was gold, and it tended to be what she’d choose for him so he pulled out a Versace shirt with a gold zip print on it with dark brown skinny jeans. The trousers weren’t something Victoria would choose - she’d probably opt for the bright gold ones he’d wear during shows with Elliott but this looked good enough, and as soon as he made sure his hair was presentable, Kurt grabbed his wallet and dashed out of the house before he could change his mind again.

Kurt ran at full speed until he was only a couple of blocks away from Blaine’s apartment, where he started to slow down to a fairly casual stroll. When he was on the street across from Blaine’s house, Kurt groaned when he heard some irritating, bass heavy song he kept hearing on the radio, and turned to glare at the house playing the offending song to try and turn it off via his powers but as soon as he saw what house it was, Kurt’s eyes widened and he came to a standstill.

The music turned out to be coming from Blaine’s apartment but that wasn’t the reason for Kurt stopping in his tracks. Blaine must have just gotten out of the shower - he could smell the other’s body wash from here and his hair looked like it had just been styled. This was enough to make Kurt stop and stare for a while…but then Kurt noticed the way was staring at his own ass. And then he started to twerk, slap his own ass and then actually started dancing in a way that made Kurt glad they weren’t going to a nightclub, because Kurt wasn’t sure if he could trust himself to not go crazy if someone even looked in Blaine’s direction while he was dancing like this.

It didn’t take long for his fangs to pop out and a slow growl escaped his lips - it was only the sound of a roof tile falling off the building behind him that made Kurt aware of the state of mind he was in. Kurt cursed under his breath and looked down both ways of the street - thankfully, it was fairly empty and the few people who were on the street were paying him no attention - and immediately after, Kurt grabbed a hold of himself and quickly walked to Blaine’s apartment.

Kurt didn’t enter right away; instead he took a few moments to compose himself and make sure he wouldn’t just drain Blaine on sight when the human opened the door. He waited about five or ten minutes to make sure he was actually calm and played about on his phone so he didn’t look like some creep lurking outside the building but Kurt felt he calmed down enough to actually be near Blaine, he let himself in the apartment building and headed towards Blaine’s door.

He chewed his lis for a few moments, before knocking on Blaine’s door. For a couple of moments, Kurt was concerned about the length of time Blaine was taking when realising quickly that Blaine wasn’t like him - it was going to take him longer to get to the door. Besides, any concern he did have completely vanished when he saw Blaine.

“Hi….” Kurt smiled back softly and walked into Blaine’s home at the invitation before his eyes widened at Blaine mentioning his wallet, “Absolutely not,” Kurt quickly followed Blaine and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “I’m paying tonight, so unless you need your wallet for something else, you don’t need to bring it with you.”

* * *

**Blaine**

 

 

Blaine was proud of himself. Proud that the moment he saw Kurt he didn’t reenact that scene from the mask where he turned into a wolf and his jaw dropped and tongue rolled out (https://youtu.be/dwfjm2ye1aQ). He managed to keep his expression pleasant, smiling, but not over the top, a little flirty, but not cocky.  

 

It wasn’t easy by any means!   

 

He wondered if he’d ever be able to look at Kurt, just simply look at his face without feeling his heart start to race. It was the type of face that would make someone softly weap from how beautiful it was. There was an instant feeling you would get looking at him. That he was perfection, and Blaine had no idea what the other would see in him.  

 

But even if he wanted to feel something negative, once he looked into Kurt’s unbelievably blue eyes, sometimes so blue Blaine thought he might be wearing fake contacts, the bad feelings left, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Blaine moved through his house, looking over his shoulder as Kurt spoke before he stopped a little, turning to face Kurt. He wasn’t sure what came over him as he leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek before gently touching his collar, straightening it out a little “What if I need to escape? Get in the first taxi I see? I don’t think my good looks and charm will work on a cabi” Blaine chuckled, his eyes searching Kurt’s face “Also what if the food sucks and I need a $1 pizza” Blaine joked, giving a small smirk before he gently tapped on Kurt’s chest playfully with his fingertips before he broke the distance and turned back around to walk back into his room.  

 

He could hear Kurt still following, and it wasn’t until he’d retrieved his wallet, and turned around to see Kurt actually in his bedroom that he felt all of the blood rush to his face. Kurt was in his bedroom… The same bedroom he’d been texting to him in the night before. The same bed he’d sent photos from last night, which he still had no idea why he did that! 

 

… and god did Kurt look good in his bedroom. 

 

If Blaine was someone else, someone experienced, someone… with balls, he’d grab Kurt, throw him onto the bed and see what would happen. Hell, he’d let Kurt grab him by the collar and throw him down.  

 

He couldn’t think like that! 

 

Not because it was inappropriate… 

 

… Because his pants didn’t hide an erection very well.  

 

Blaine took a quick look at Kurt’s outfit, not wanting to be obvious that he looked him up and down. In the few times that Blaine had seen Kurt out of his NYADA attire the other was always so well dressed. If anything, it made Blaine feel a little underdressed. 

 

“Is… Is what I’m wearing Okay? I wasn’t sure where we were going, but hmm” Blaine swallowed, looking at Kurt’s outfit again before tugging at his gray sweater “I should change, right?”  

 

Blaine was thankfully he’d put his clothes away, and that he hadn’t left everything throw all over the bed. It would have added to his embarrassment if he came across looking like a huge grub.

* * *

**Kurt**

Stepping into Blaine’s room was definitely a mistake. Because as he looked at the bed, all Kurt could think about were the photos that Blaine sent him the night before. He didn’t even need to imagine what Blaine would look like in bed because the other already showed him…

And there was nothing that Kurt wanted more than to either shove Blaine down on the bed or pull the other down on top of him.

Immediately, Kurt felt his fangs popping out and instinctively covered his hand with his mouth. Kurt coughed softly, trying to act like he was just not wanting to spread germs everywhere and thankfully his fangs retracted back into his gums.

He looked back up at Blaine and let out a small sigh. Blaine really was just gorgeous. He wasn’t even doing anything and he was drawing Kurt in! Blaine was talking but Kurt couldn’t really pay attention… It was only seeing Blaine tugging at his clothes that snapped Kurt back to reality.

“No, you don’t need to change,” Kurt walked forwards and took a hold of Blaine’s hands and let his fingers run across Blaine’s knuckles. “You look incredibly handsome… if anything I should be the one who should be changing” Kurt chuckled softly before leaning in and pressing his lips against Blaine’s.

* * *

**Blaine**

It wasn’t that Kurt was odd, but it was just the way that he moved that always caught Blaine off guard. He flowed, gracefully, each movement was like a beautiful dance move. He was a ballet teacher after all, maybe it was just an after effect of that. That now he just moved as though he were constantly performing swan lake. 

Blaine swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he glanced down at Kurt’s fingers gently touching his. His fingers were so cold, it made Blaine a bit worried that it was freezing outside and he wasn’t wearing enough layers! As cold as he felt, the icy touch of Kurt always felt really nice. Maybe it was because Blaine was always burning up when Kurt was around, so the cold was a nice change, but whatever it was Blaine liked it. 

Maybe he just had really poor circulation in his hands.

Kurt’s next words confused Blaine, and he let out an unflattering ah uck pfft noise in a fluster “You should change?!” Blaine asked, extremely confused, almost offended “What are you talking about? You look amazing! I’m pretty sure I would need to hand over my gay card if I told anyone they had to get out of a Versace shirt, are you nuts!?” Blaine laughed, moving his hand a little so his fingers were loosely locked around a few of Kurt’s, playfully moving them a little “You look gorgeous, but I’m starting to think that’s just you naturally” 

Blaine blushed at his comment, ducking his face a tiny bit before he looked back up at Kurt “Ok, please lets go before I say something dumb and you change your mind about taking me out” Blaine chuckled as he tugged on Kurt’s hand a bit, trying to get the other to follow. Kurt was always so sturdy, even just tugging his arm didn’t even move the guy. 

_“Ballet must do wonders for his strength_ ” Blaine thought to himself.

“So… Where are we going?” Blaine asked as they reached the front door, opening it and gesturing for Kurt to step out first.

* * *

**Kurt**

 

Hearing the noise that left Blaine's lips and the way he almost sounded offended made Kurt furrow his brow in confusion. As Blaine continued, Kurt knew if he could, he would be blushing so hard right now. How was it that Blaine was able to make him so flustered? It was always easy for Kurt to get flustered around a guy he liked but with Blaine, Kurt felt like he was human again - he felt like he was some stupid blushing teenager who didn't know how to act around his crush. Of course, when Kurt was actually a teenager, he couldn't act on any feelings he had, Kurt could still remember the shaking hands and the shortness of breath and wanting to impress the other guy.

And it all came flooding back to him whenever he was around Blaine.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly as he ducked his head slightly, before he reached up and started fiddling with the collar of Blaine's sweater, "I can say the same for you. It feels like you get prettier every time I see you," Kurt let out a weak laugh as he looked into the other's eyes.

Kurt laughed along with Blaine, getting distracted just listening to the sound that he forgot he was supposed to react to Blaine pulling him. He let out a small 'oh' before following Blaine as he led him out of the apartment.

"Well, I was thinking first we could go get something to eat," Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Then we could maybe walk around Central Park and go to a hotel?" 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt's eyes widened when he realised what it sounded like he was implying, "Not to do anything!" Kurt blurted out as he looked at Blaine, "We don't need to do anything at all - we don't even need to stay at a hotel. I just thought that since we've both got roommates now that it'll be harder to get some privacy and a hotel is probably a good place to get some..." Kurt trailed off before letting out a small groan. "I should probably shut up... shouldn't I?"

* * *

**Blaine**

It was easy to get lost in Kurt’s eyes, especially when he was standing so close, and adjusting the collar on his shirt as though it was nothing.

Of course, Blaine knew in the grand scheme of things it really didn’t mean anything, but in the moment, the smallest touch from Kurt meant everything. The air around him literally felt electric, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and the muscles in his hands hurt, because they desperately wanted to touch Kurt, but knew they couldn’t. 

He really was not experienced in this department. It was become more obvious the more time he spent with Kurt. It was embarrassing! Kurt had probably been on heaps of dates! And they were all probably extremely good looking, successful, probably models! And here Blaine was, his breath getting caught just from the other being close. How was he supposed to not act like a bumbling idiot kid in front of Kurt? 

“Stop it” Blaine said with a bashful smile, ducking his own face a little bit as he felt all the blood rush to his face. When he did eventually glance back up he could see his own reflection in Kurt’s eyes “You’re making me go red” Blaine poked Kurt once before shaking his head.

Blaine turned his head slightly as Kurt started talking, closing the door behind himself and locking it once they were outside. 

He had been ready to comment on the fact that he was starving, especially because he hadn’t eaten before his performance for fear he’d throw it up so all he’d consumed today was a few cups of tea with honey when the next words out of Kurt’s mouth made him choke on his own saliva. 

The way that he slipped in the comment about the hotel caught Blaine off guard. Were they doing this already? Blaine wasn’t against it, and maybe he’d been confusing all of this was some sort of romantic gesture when really it was just a hookup? 

For a moment, Blaine had to genuinely ask himself if this is what he wanted. Did he want to be the guy that just slept with one of his teachers and then what? Kurt would suddenly become too busy and they’d never see each other again until the next booty call. Is that what this was? Had Blaine misunderstood all of this?

Blaine raised his eyebrow as Kurt continued, watching the other start to get a bit flustered himself. He was confused, because the words sounded like  _Let's go back to a hotel so I can fuck you and then never talk to you again,_  but the way Kurt became more nervous and embarrassed had Blaine thinking otherwise.

“Wait a minute” Blaine wasn’t sure where he got the balls from to act, but he reached out and stopped Kurt “I am not good at this, Kurt. I don’t, you know, understand codes and clues. If you don’t tell me point blank I won’t catch on. This is all new to me. So I’m going to be really blunt with you, okay?” he waited a moment before he swallowed. He had to spit it out “I just need to, ugh, I just need to know if this is just a sex thing or if this is… an actual thing. I’m, I guess, fine with both, I just feel like I need to know properly, and maybe I’m talking myself out of whatever you had in mind and I will kick myself for months to come, but I think I’d prefer to know, so we are both on the same page” Blaine chewed his lip a little “You know I want this too..” Blaine reached out, and softly touched Kurt’s arm, his fingers softly running up Kurt’s cold skin “But I really like you, Kurt. You make me feel… Stupid?” he laughed, shaking his head “wrong word, but also, the right word” 

Blaine threw his hand forward “You know what, forget I said anything. Food, Walk, and hotel. Sounds good to me… if it still sounds good to you?”

Blaine smiled at Kurt, reaching down to grab his hand, moving it so that their arms were interlocked “The city awaits, Mr Hummel” Blaine smirked, giving Kurt a small wink. 


End file.
